


Garbage girl and the Prince: an A/B/O fairytale

by Hosnianprime, Trueffle123



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: "Le Cum™", Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha presents, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is hard to resist, Ben is the fallen Prince, Bonding, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling in love on the second sight, Fluff, Forbidden Love, HEA, Knotting, Leia arranges an arranged bonding, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Omega Rey, Prince Ben Solo, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey is a poor orphan, Rey is not a weak omega, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, mobbing, stubborn Alpha wooing his Omega, stupid Alpha presents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosnianprime/pseuds/Hosnianprime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trueffle123/pseuds/Trueffle123
Summary: Rey is a nobody and an Omega, who is known as “the garbage girl” in the small town of Chandrilla because as an orphan she was caught eating discarded food. Ben Solo used to be “the Prince” of Chandrilla, the heir to the influential politician Organa and businessman Han Solo. So even if Rey and Ben grew up in the same town, their lives couldn’t be more different…After Ben Solo graduated, he decided to leave home and cut almost all ties with his parents.One day, however, Leia (fed up with her son wasting his life involving himself with dodgy businesses such as financial investments for the First Order Syndicate) comes up with a cunning plan:Ben Solo needs to return home for an arranged mating if he doesn’t want to risk disinhersion.Excerpt:Rey couldn’t get enough of the sight of the Prince undressing in front of her and she knew that she could cum already if she was only allowed to stroke her clit to it.Perhaps that wasn't a bad idea? she thought and swiftly showed her panties down, holding Kylo’s devouring stare.As she was about to spread her legs and reveal her folds to the Alpha, Kylo caught hold of her ankles. Spreading them on his own terms.





	1. The return of the fallen Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys.
> 
> With all the amazing ABO Reylo fics out there I couldn't resist to write my own. 
> 
> It is a AU-fairy tale with Ben as our lovely Alpha and Rey as our favourite Omega :-D  
> I planned like 16 chapters for this story...and hope you consider giving it a chance!
> 
> Please note: English is not my first language. So please be lenient with grammer mistakes ;-)  
> So enjoy <3

**Chapter 1: The return of the fallen Prince**

Chandrilla was a small town. The kind of town in which people, dressed in bathrobes, greeted each other in the morning while picking up their newspaper from their doorsteps and the children married their high school sweethearts.    
  
A lovely place, really. Nice neighborhoods, a sufficient amount of well-paid jobs for the residents and a lot of gossip.

  
Rey had not been born to a lovely place such as Chandrilla. It was fate that brought her here. Even if she didn’t remember her first days in the town all too clearly... 

 

Not that she really wanted to remember her childhood before she got to Maz’s much. 

 

She must have been around 14 years old as she had tramped to her current home. An orphaned child. A rare Omega. Living on the streets by herself. Scavenging for food and sleeping in trees for protection. Rey Kanata had been on the edge of presenting as she saw Maz’s Castle bar for the first time.

 

That was more than 10 years ago now.

 

“Rey, I am so sorry you have to run the bar on your own. Again.” Maz apologized sincerely, a pair of too strong glasses covering almost half of her wrinkled face. Rey just shrugged at the lovely lady, who had become something like her de-facto mother by now, put on an encouraging smile and touched the elder’s shaky hand in a reassuring manner.

 

“Don’t worry, I can run the shift…and I have Finn and Paige to help me out, too.”

 

Maz was sitting in a massage chair right in front of her desk. The tiny woman had been running her bar ever since she had turned 25 and she struggled with the fact that her blood pressure and health condition didn’t allow her to tend her guests at the age of 71 like she  used to. In fact Maz hadn’t served guests for 2 years now, but with Rey as her successor she knew that the old bar was in good and capable hands.

 

“Dear child, I worry so much…if you spend all your nights behind the counter you will never be able to meet your perfect match.”

 

Rey simply laughed wholeheartedly at the comment offering Maz an innocent shrug: “You mean that my Prince Charming won’t come to visit the bar?... And here I always thought bars were a good place to meet your future husband.”

 

Maz attempted to laugh, too, although her smoker’s lung erupted in rage at the attempt: 

“No-…You know-“

 

“Don’t worry about it Maz…and anyway: I heard that the lost son of the Organa-Solo’s is returning. If he does not qualify as royalty, than I don’t know who does. So there will be a resident Prince Charming in town,” she winked playfully.

 

It was true. Neglected Housewives of Chandrilla started gossiping not long time ago that Ben Solo was about to return to his parent’s estate. Another rumor was that he was just staying because Leia’s health was failing, too, however some whispered that former Senator Organa wished for her son to marry. And due to the fact that the almost 33 year old bachelor seemed incapable of finding a suitable mate so far, Leia made it her mission to arrange a bonding.

 

“Ben is returning? Oh that boy, he was always so restless…” Maz wallowed about her memories of the fallen heir, but Rey was already lost in her own thoughts.

 

As far as Rey remembered Ben Solo, he must have been 5 years her senior. He was the only son of Leia Organa and a transport entrepreneur named Han Solo. It was well known that neither Leia nor Han had spent a lot of time in raising their offspring. Some might say that they neglected him for their careers. Of course, the neglect was not of a financial kind. Ben Solo had grown up in the greatest mansion of the town, with a governess, a gardener and a very own chef. He had been rather popular in school, too: the betas among his classmates recognized his Alpha authority and due to his tall built other adolescent Alpha’ respected him because of his presence. And as far as Rey remembered he had also been the top player of their school’s Polo Club. The last detail didn’t really harm his reputation either...  

 

If one compared Rey’s childhood to Solo’s he probably wouldn’t even know where to start pointing out the differences. Rey was not the heir of a prestigious family. In fact, she didn’t know where she came from. Didn’t remember her parents at all. She had been dropped at the doors of an orphanage in Jakku when she had turned 5. But entering Plutt’s Private Home for Orphans as a traumatized child meant only the start of Rey’s real struggles. Not only that Plutt tried to make profit with the orphanage by cutting the rations for his wards (the Government paid the slimy man a fix sum for each child), Rey had quickly learned that life as a future Omega wasn’t easy. Being the smallest in the lot she hadn’t been able to defend her daily portion well and also the other Beta and Alpha children never failed to remind her of her place in the hierarchy. 

 

Around the age of 13, just as Rey started to notice a change in her smell, she couldn’t bear it anymore at Plutt’s… and so she ran away. The following months the orphaned girl lived on the streets by herself. Scavenged and begged for food and took trains to tramp through the country. Perhaps hoping to find her parents on the way… One day her journey had brought Rey to Chandrilla on a cold day in March. She remembered liking the town from the start. 

 

It seemed normal. There were no other strays around to try and fight her for her plunder and Rey had also found a deserted tree house around the edge of the Organa-Solo-Estate, which she happily claimed her own.

 

But in a small town like Chandrilla, news traveled fast and outsiders were immediately noted. Or perhaps it had been due to the fact that a man, an Alpha (at least that’s what his smell revealed in the dark), had tried to climb into Rey’s tree house in the middle of the night and surprised her which lead to her “discovery”. She had never found out who her saviour was or what her finder looked like as her instincts had screamed at her to escape as fast as she could…and as she returned to her makeshift home the Police was waiting there for her.

 

After she had begged the police officers not to send her back to Plutt’s…she came into the care of Maz. They said it was only temporary, for a few nights, until they could arrange a transport back to the orphanage… but she hadn’t left Maz’s home ever since.

 

Well, not until she moved out with 21. Seriously. Young people should just move out when reaching a certain age.

 

She remembered meeting Ben Solo within her first week in school. She was not 14 yet and Solo was about to graduate with his 19 years. 

 

Unyielding.    
Resolved.    
His stare never flickering.    
  
Everyone in school knew who he was. Some admired him, others hated him. Rey couldn’t help but to…find Solo fascinating in her own way. He was the epitome of an Alpha. 

 

Strong, tall, popular among his friends and he was considered the Prince of the town. However after graduating from school Ben escaped Rey’s curious eyes as he moved away to go to college.

 

“I hope he will be nice to his parents this time. Especially to Han,” Maz spoke, ripping Rey out of her thoughts.

 

“We will find out, won’t we?” she simply answered and gave her adoptive mother a small hug before leaving in order to set up the bar for tonight.

 

###########################################################################

 

“Hello Peanut!”   
  


“Hi!” Rey returned the greeting and hugged her best friend. It was 5:30 in the afternoon and she had to open the bar in an hour.   
  


“Heard of the big news already?” Finn asked sounding excited while taking off his jacket and hanging it on the bar’s cloak rack.   
  


Rey in the meantime was busy wiping the counter, glancing regularly at the beer dispensing system while monitoring it’s cleaning program.   
  


“I saw a black Maserati driving to the Organa’s tonight…It was amazing! Sleek, loud…a real masterpiece! The car is probably worth 150.000 credits!”   
  


Rey returned the comment with a joke of her own: “Is that you Finn? Or is Poe Dameron’s influence speaking there?”

  
Finn just snorted, taking over the beer system and giving Rey a playful slap on the back: “He wishes to influence me. He even tried… All the Alpha talk…really…as if that would work on me!”

_  
_ _ ‘Turn around. On all fours, _ **_Omega_ ** _!”…Oh how I miss Poe’s commanding voice… _ An image of Poe’s nose sniffing at her cunt followed, which lead to a memory of his tongue lapping at her vagina… the memory alone sent a shiver down the brunette’s spine (she didn’t get laid over 4 months now, ok? Everyone has urges…). Still Rey didn’t dare to admit her perverted thoughts to her closest friend, not just because it involved past sexual adventures with his beloved but also because she felt somewhat ashamed for her desires to be dominated by an Alpha.

  
Other than Rey, Finn was a Beta. Balanced, affectionate and wonderful to be with. No wonder Poe had fallen for him head over heels even if he was seeing Rey the time they were introduced. Luckily both Rey and Poe never felt the need to become real and exclusive mates during their fuck-buddy-relationship, whether this was due to the repressants they both took or the fact that Poe favored males in truth… Long story short: Rey cheered for the young couple and secretly hoped that they will ask her to become their bridesmaid on their wedding day.

  
“So... Do you know this Solo guy everyone’s talking about?...The whole town seems to be in a frenzy,” Finn went on casually, wanting to know more about the mysterious heir of the Organa-Solo family. Rey fought the urge to look at Finn in a “you don’t know of the fallen Prince?! Have you lived under a rock so far”-expression, but kept off from doing so because she realized that Finn couldn’t know about him. 

 

Her best friend had just moved to town like 2 years ago. He used to work for one of the other local hotshots, Hux, self-declared millionaire and real estate developer… A shiver rundown Rey’s spine at the thought of the ginger. An unpleasant one at that. Hux had always been one of the meanest and stuck-up people she had met. Like ever. And she knew Unkar Plutt personally...

_  
_ _ ‘What are you doing here, garbage girl? Looking for food from the streets again?...You are like a rat! Disgusting!’  _ Rey recalled one of the insults Hux used to say to her during school and frustration spread within her.  _ Ugh _ . She hated that man…always made sure to touch the kitchen sponge with her hand before bringing him his dinner.

  
But back to…Ben Solo. Hux wasn’t worthy enough to waste another thought anyways.

  
“Ben Solo?! I never really met him. He was a senior when I got into school…but he used to be popular…” she recalled, trying to hide that she had watched the Prince of town on more than one occasion during their shared time at school.

  
“All Alpha. But a very brooding one. Always dressed in black and he had an impossible emo haircut,” she went on gossiping, shrugging slightly.

  
“I heard he became an analyst at the exchange…or runs his own investment fund by now,” she added carelessly, while admitting that she couldn’t even guess what Solo’s field of work actually involved. Except shiny cars and loads of credits…as if he needed them.

  
“But ask Poe, they went to the same year.”

  
Finn simply sighed at the suggestion, lifting his eyebrow in a pessimistic way: “Poe doesn’t want to talk about…him. You know. He only mumbled something about him being an idiotic dick…”

  
“Hmmm…”

  
“Do you think he will stop by?” Finn popped the final question as he looking over the opened liquor bottles in order to check if he needs to fetch full bottles from the cellar.

  
Rey simply snorted.    
  
The Prince wouldn’t enter an old industrial style bar like Maz’s. No, he was probably used to  _ posher _ places. Where they offered you a taste of the wine you choose first and placed the wine bottle into a cooler instead of bringing the alcohol in pitchers. No, Ben Solo belonged to places like the nice Italian Restaurant of Lando Clarissian…

  
“Nah- I don’t think so.”


	2. Why deny yourself, Omega?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys!
> 
> I am really happy that a lot of you enjoyed the start of my ABO fairytale. It contained quite a lot backstory in the 1st chapter...but don't worry. Our Prince takes the lead today ;-)

Chapter 2: Why deny yourself, Omega?

The evening passed by rather…uneventfully. Jessica and a group of her friends were sitting close to the bar, playing pool and ordering frozen daiquiris. Mr. Teddo was quietly enjoying his pint (as usual)…  
  


The rainy weather ensured that enough customers entered the bar tonight. Smooth jazz was playing in the background. The smell of wood and beer in the air. The sound of queue hitting some cue balls echoed interrupted the music. Still Rey hummed to the song, feeling a bit exhausted, but knowing that the group of the local football team players was unlikely to leave the bar anytime soon.  


  
It was half past twelve as the door opened again…and the most delicious scent hit Rey’s nose.

Alarmed she looked up, greeting the new guests, but somehow the words got stuck in her throat.

  
There he stood.

  
Unmistakable.

  
The black slim fit suit emphasized  the broad shoulders of his wearer. A white shirt, buttoned down two buttons, revealing a prominent Adam’s apple and scent glands at the edge of a sharp chin. This man was not only well built, but tall. Very tall…his legs looking incredibly long. Rey felt a lump form in her throat, her urges telling her to avert her eyes.

_ Don’t look at him, Omega, you are not good enough anyway. Not for an Alpha like him… _

But Rey couldn’t resist.

She lifted her eyes from the counter again, letting her gaze wander from the man’s chest to his head. Taking in every little detail of the man, Rey found it hard to tear her eyes away from the plush and slightly parted lips. But her mind urged her to look up further. From the man’s neatly shaven face stood out a rather…big…and sharp nose. Not the most handsome one, but…it suited this gigantic Alpha so far. What really set Rey off was as she met the man’s eyes.

They were dark.

Glistering, like they offered an invitation to get lost in the spark forever.

Unwavering .

It reminded Rey of a black hole. A gravity field that not even the light could escape. 

Another gulp.  
  
Her stare was returned.

The Alpha was checking her out, holding her gaze.

_  
_ _ Perhaps you are worthy of him! Go Rey, show him your neck. Beg him to knot you… _

Did this guy never need to blink?

“Solo! What are you doing here, man?!” shouted one of the football players and the curse was broken.

Ben Solo.

Rey felt her head spin a little. Butterflies going wild in her stomach.

The Prince has truly come to town.

Her heart rate picked up until it was the edge of bursting and Rey secretly hated herself for being affected by her high school crush to this extent after so many years...

_ It must be because I haven’t been fucked lately…shit… _

  
Solo had now fully entered the bar and picked out a table with his entourage…  _ ugh _ … which consisted of Hux and an unknown large female. One of the football jocks, a beta named Gregor, enthusiastically greeted the black haired prince and Hux. Exchanging handshakes. The royal squad didn’t seem to keen on conversing with the Beta for long and acted distant.

_  
_ _ Go, Omega! Take his orders!  _ The voice in Rey’s head encouraged her to present herself before the new Alpha. Good lord, she was so thankful that the suppressants allowed her to not follow the commands of her inner voice without hesitation.

  
“Finn…can you take their orders?” she asked with an apologetic smile on her lips, hoping that her best friend would pinpoint the cause of her hesitance in the person of Hux.

  
Although the reason was that she didn’t trust herself near that Alpha. She would have to resist staring at him, her scent would probably change a little bit…revealing that she was starting to get wet by the thought of him touching  _ her _ …

  
“Sure,” Finn chimed, saving her for the time being. 

  
The evening went on…it was well past midnight now and Rey had fixed the 4 th round of gin tonic for the royal table as Jessica popped up at the bar. Getting in her way of stealing glances at the Prince.

  
“So you have noticed him, too?” Jessica asked unashamed, as a fellow female omega knowing exactly what the barkeeper was looking it.

  
“Of course not.” Rey blushed evasively.

 

_ Jesus…I am behaving like a fucking teenager. _

  
“I heard that he was involved with the mafia in Capital City.” Another round of gossip, with a peaky detail: “Some say you need to murder someone in order to join the First Order Family.”

 

_ Gossip.All gossip _ , Rey decided.

  
Why would a rich heir, working as an investment banker, need to join the mafia?

Jessica with her blonde locks now clearly stared at Ben Solo. Her gaze tracing every line of his well kempt body. It didn’t take long for the Alpha to notice that the Omegas in the bar were eyeing him up. Fucking biology.

Rey handed Jessica her round of daiquiri, without even needing to take her order. The recently mated Omega always choose the same cocktail from the card ever since she started coming to Maz’s.

  
“I would still marry him if I get the Organa Estate…”

With this sentence, Jessica left a 35 credits on the counter and wiggled off to her friends at the table with the drinks in her hand.

  
The more she thought about Solo, the more it drove Rey mad.

  
He had everything she valued in an Alpha.

  
He looked good, smelled delicious and he was strong enough to pick her up effortlessly and insert his massive cock in her in order to fuck her while he stood.

  
The thought alone was enough to get Rey even wetter and urging her to bite into her lip hard while sorting out the glasses Finn had brought back from the tables.

 

“This is not a place for a tiny Omega to be this late at night.” A dark and husky voice said.

Rey froze.

  
Her body urging her to go on autopilot and ask the Alpha to protect her. But thanks to the suppressants – she was in control. Somewhat.

  
Rey turned around to face the Prince for the first time in years.

  
The sight inflamed her womb.

  
Ben Solo stood at the other side at the counter, which barely reached his hip bones. One of his massive hands (oh god, if what they say is true and a man’s hand is proportionate to his cock…) placed an empty glass on the old wood, while his eyes roamed over Rey’s body.

Rey would have loved to submit to the Prince now. Cracking her neck to the side so he was able to scent her and get his approval.    
  
But…her brain kicked it. Omega or not. She hated stupid Alpha talk like this. Perhaps even the Prince wasn’t perfect in every aspect?

  
However Ben Solo’s eyes didn’t lie. He…or the Alpha side of him…eyed Rey up like she was some delicious fruit ready to take. Or plant his seed in. A shiver went down Rey’s spine at the thought.

  
But it was impossible.

  
Ben Solo was here to marry some high class Omega on the behalf of his mother…and Rey (due to the suppressants) had too much self-respect to become a notch in the Prince’s bedpost. Let alone the humiliation that would follow when news about her endeavor with the Prince spread in Chandrilla...

  
So Rey gathered herself, giving her lower lip a last bite before answering (what she hoped was) nonchalantly:  “Save your flirts for your future Omega, Solo.”

 

The sentence seemed to surprise the man, who had just put on a cocksure smirk: “You know who I am?”

 

Rey snorted. What a stupid question! Everyone here knew who he was....

Her panties soaking now at the thought that she appealed to such an Alpha…

 

But rather then giving in, she swiftly starts to fix the same drink he had ordered for the last few rounds, knowing that each minute in such a close proximity with him sets her body more and more on fire.

 

Meanwhile the smirking Prince only watches her every move, his lips parting as she bends forward (revealing her shaped ass in her skintight jeans) in order to get some ice cubes. She notices how he inhales deeply. Trying to catch her scent. Oh how she wishes to let him scent her. Rub his smell on her gland and lick her throat IN FRONT of every single person in this room.   
  


“Why do you deny yourself?” Clearly he hinted at the sweet note in her scent, a side effect of the suppressants.

  
She furrows an eyebrow.

  
Why deny herself?

  
Well, it is hard enough for an unmated Omega to live a normal life, which would be impossible for her if her instincts would overrule her on daily basis and get her to seek the attention of every possible Alpha in the area.

  
Yeah, being a needy bitch didn’t correspond with Rey’s idea of how to live a decent life.

But Solo wouldn’t understand that, of course!

  
HE was an  _ Alpha _ .

  
Always in control. Never having to submit and humiliate himself…what would he know?

“That makes 20 credits, Prince,” her voice shakes a little, although she tries to appear as unaffected as possible. She slides the drink towards him over the counter, knowing that turning back would be almost impossible if she touched him now.

 

With a skillful move the Prince catched the glass, his hungry eyes unyielding: “What? Last time the drink was 10.” 

  
He pointed out.    
  
Mocking her.

_  
_ _ You are so right, please forgive me Alpha… I will be a good girl, just choose me!  _ She wished to say. But she wouldn’t give into her pathetic side, so instead she went with:

“I added the Asshole Alpha fee to it.”

 

Ben laughed heartily at the witty comment, slightly shaking his head in wonder and pushed a 100 credit note towards her with a light wink, smirking like he owned the place. Rey’s breath hitched and by the time she inhaled again, he was already heading towards his table. 

 

Everything else seemed surreal after that. Including the part where Solo ignored her for the rest of the evening, the football jocks and Solo’s group leaving, the closing of the bar, the goodnight to Finn…   
  


There was only one thing going on in Rey’s mind:   
  
The smirk  _ he _ had gifted her.  
His scent. That mix between musk and sweat… she wished to lick it off his gland. To savour it's taste and secretly hoped her pups would smell that way,too.  


The truth was that Rey fingered herself raw first thing as she returned to her flat that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?  
> Hate it?  
> Please let me know and leave a kudo along the way :-P
> 
> Also again I would like to thank @'Hosnianprime' for the awsome beta reading!
> 
> Bored until the next update?  
> Say hi to me on tumblr: https://galaxytrueffle.tumblr.com/


	3. Hello, again (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! 
> 
> I was very happy for the lovely comments you left me for the last chapter...and I am sorry this update took me so long.  
> Really.
> 
> But this chapter became longer and longer...there is simply so much going on with Ben Solo returning to Chandrilla :-D ;-) Anyways so I decided to split the chapter now, so this way you wouldn't have to wait any longer aaaand the next update could follow in a few days time.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Rey had an awful night. Literally the worst night of her life as she wasn’t able to catch one hour of sleep.

Although usually, she was such a sound sleeper. You know, the type that wouldn’t even wake up if a construction company tore the whole house down kind of sleeper!  
The question remained -what she had done during the whole night…

Rey felt ashamed admitting it even to herself.

She had masturbated.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

And it wasn’t enough.

She was haunted by a lopsided smirk. A scent that was a mixture of delicious alpha pheromones and the pleasant spice of the Prince.  
Traitorous as her mind was, Rey couldn’t resist thinking about the Solo heir going down on her as her skilled fingers worked on her clit.  
Oh boy, she had such a vivid imagination:

She thought about a lot of things concerning Ben Solo that night.

For example how he would use his strong hands to open her thighs up further, in order to trail small bites from the inside of her thigh to her core. She imagined him stopping at one place on her left thigh, almost at the height of her center. A small scar branded her tanned skin there. One she received during her tramper time, when she had stolen from a warehouse, got caught by some fat security man eating a croissant and had to jump over a fence with wire. She had barely made it over the fence back then.  
But Solo wouldn’t mind the injury on her skin. Still, he would give her a look of concern after examining the once painful mark, fighting his deepest urge to ask who had caused his Omega any harm. She would feel appreciated. Cared for. This is what biology intended her to be…happy when being taken care of.

And she would act according to her inner call. Her hand would immediately find his hair, her fingertips running hungrily along his scalp. She bet that Solo had hair like silk. Strong, thick but also very groomed. She would use her freedom to bury her hand in his locks and get him to stop looking at the painful memory on her leg and encourage him to meet her eyes. A smile on her wet lips would signalize him that everything was alright…his Omega felt well and safe in his arms.

And then…she would shove his beautiful lips back to where they belong. As a reaction, her willing Prince would just growl at her eagerness and her strong Omega scent. Trembling deliciously as he took a deep nose full of Rey, looking absolutely perfect between her legs while a shiver ran down his body. From head to toe. She would be able to feel it all as her fingers would still rest amongst his locks and the realisation would cause her cunt to become even wetter

Then he would start his ministrations. A lick first. Yes, his long tongue was made for this.

Oh, how she would moan at the lapping of his thick and warm muscle! Luckily, her Alpha would be pleased by the noises that would escape her throat. And with every whimper that came out of her lips, he would double his efforts.

 

Thinking back, this was the point where her fingers started to move faster against her clit, her little whimpers serving as the only source of noise in her cosy apartment.

But Rey did not imagine Ben just licking her clit. No, he would be a more selfish lover. He would suck. Bite a little bit. Fuck her with his tongue in a way that would make her knees tremble. Showing her exactly who was in charge. Who her Alpha was.

He would do this until he found her wet enough to take one of his long fingers in order to spread her labia. His skilled finger would widen her agonizingly slow in order to prolong her sweet pleasure for as long as possible. Then she would feel him trace her opening. Another of his divine fingers caressing her entrance, his face parted from her body by now in order to watch his Omega’s face as he penetrated her.

“Please do it, Alpha. Inside me. I will be good!” she almost shouted, fighting the urge to make her pleas more quiet with putting a pillow on her face. But she wouldn’t. Even in her imagination, the world around her became meaningless when her Alpha was taking care of her.

And Ben…would put on his crooked smirk, exactly the one he had worn in the evening, before pushing one finger deep inside her.

Rey moaned at the thought while imitating the way she imagined the Prince fingerfuck her in her desperate situation...  
It wouldn’t take long for Ben to set a punishing rhythm. Pistoling her until she wasn’t begging for more.

But it wasn’t enough.

Nothing except his knot would be enough.

Wet slapping noises erupted from her core. She was so drenched by now that her cunt made obscene noises as she fingered herself, imagine how the real Prince would think of this as the most beautiful music he has ever heard.

“Don’t deny yourself, Omega…Come for me!” he would order her.

His voice sending a shiver from her vagina to her brain and it would set her off.

Bliss.

In reality, this was enough to let her gush while coming.

Her Alpha would be proud of her for climaxing so hard on his hand and whisper silent praises into her ear. And Rey literally glowed in her orgasm afterglow...feeling content that she was able to please the Alpha of her daydreams.

And this had only been her fantasy until she had gotten out her super vibrator 2000 from her bedside cabinet…

###################################

The morning after Rey has the early shift as it was Saturday…and unsurprisingly some people still found it more pleasurable to spend the best part of the day in a darkly lit room with beer instead of having fun outdoors or go on a short trip.

 

Nevertheless, the bar was not as busy as usual, which Rey didn’t really mind. Not in her sleep-deprived - and frankly somewhat fucked-out condition…(she couldn’t count how many times she came last night… her cunt was still sore from the various orgasms she coaxed out of herself. But each and every one left her more and more hollow and aching for the fulfilment of her fantasies).

It was shortly past lunch time when the doorbell rang and another tall and famous figure entered Maz’s.

He was a well-known face here.  
A friend.  
A refugee.

Someone that had lived the dream of success and richness…even though coming from modest circumstances.

Han Solo.

The consort of Senator Organa.

Chandrilla’s once resident sex god...even if his time or reign lay good 20 years back.

But being nice to look at and being fun to be around was not the only feature the grey-haired man possessed. No, he was a dreamer. A vagabond. And perhaps the only person who shared the same passion for oldtimers as Rey did.

“Han, good to see you!” she greeted the elder man casually, inviting him to take a seat at the bar.

It was only then that Rey noticed that his face was neatly shaven for a change. A strange sight...truly. Not just because Han never shaved, but the look also didn’t suit him really. It made him appear more… serious. Older, somehow.

Probably it had been Leia’s wish for her husband to doll up for the visitors the Organa-Solo estate was hosting for the weekend... And as much Rey knew Han, he refused to bend to his wife’s will until she had been nagging him so much that he gave in just to evade being harassed anymore. Then he had probably left the mansion in hope to find some peace away from his family. The typical Han Solo move...at least that’s what he had once called it after too many drinks...

“You alright, Captain?” she asked him, sensing his distress.

 

And Han…he just offered a tired smile while relaxing in the barstool.

“It is official now. I live in hell,” he confessed, a grey lock hanging tiredly over his wide forehead. There were hardly any beta hormones emitting from the man anymore… He looked really old from this angle. And the way he smelled, it wasn’t only his body that was declining.

Rey offered Han a friendly a clap on the shoulder as she positioned a glass of his favourite single malt in front of him. Trying to hide the fact that she was dying to know what was going on in the Estate…

Ever since Ben Solo’s return countless of Mercedes and BMWs (etc…) drove through the streets of quiet Chandrilla. The patissier of the town, a lovely round man, had spread the rumour first thing in the morning that Leia was about to host a big party for her son and had ordered 12 cakes at his shop. A party to which probably only eligible bachelorettes with the right status were invited to…

“Nah…Can’t be too bad old man? You always love a good party” she offered empathically but hoped that he would start babble about the events and his son.

Han simply sighed as a response.

“Leia is dead set on finding Ben a mate...” he confessed, taking a big sip of his drink.

“As if the boy would need that! He is an adult already.... I told her that…but she won’t listen. Not that she ever had, anyway…” The guest on the barstool mumbled the last part more to himself than to Rey, his eyes sparkling slightly at the mention of his wife.

Rey heard herself gulp. Felt her stomach turn funny at the mention of the events in the Estate…

“And these girls… awful,” he went on, clearly sounding miserable. “They are all pretty, no doubt, kid…but they are like dolls. Mindless ones.”  
Rey went into her barkeeper mode at the confession. Casually wiping the counter with a clean cloth to appear busy, but felt like exploding inside. Jealous and envious.

Yes, this was what the Prince had come here for.  
A real Princess.

Not a garbage picker like she always has been. She, a literal nobody, never stood a chance.

Not that she wished to mate Ben Solo...but having at least the chance of a thorough fuck with that formidable Alpha would have been nice.

But Rey decided to toss her delusional thought quickly aside. This is how the story would evolve. The Prince married a princess and fucked as long as she bred him a thousand heirs… No surprises. No fairytale.

“There is nothing wrong with a pretty daughter in law,” she replied, the tone in her voice sounding even strange to her…

Han, somehow sensing that something was wrong, shrugged absentmindedly: “I pity them. These Omegas…” It was an honest statement. Totally insightful...and so wrong out of Han’s usually insensitive mouth: “They were born and raised from the day they behold daylight to please and serve some elite Alpha. Giving up everything they truly are for their family and fortune. A life in a golden cage…”

Rey’s heart sunk at the words. They were wise and...sadly stated the truth.

Even these days their society, which pursued to create an equality amongst the designations with various laws, some Alpha/Omega couples choose to live according to a rather...traditional pattern...amongst the security of their walls. There were often reports of an Alpha becoming too aggressive during a rut… or Omegas who choose not to work in order to breed as many pups as possible. Even arranged marriages between Alphas and Omegas from more privileged families were known in order to seal a business deal...or something rich people did feel the need to sell their children for.

To Rey, all this sounded wrong.

It even felt wrong.

Would the Prince face such a fate, too? Or was he inside of his castle one of those abusive Alphas?

Rey never dared to ask any of these questions...and she wasn’t sure if Han would feel comfortable giving a reply.

Luckily she didn’t have to ponder more on whether to ask about Ben’s Alpha side...because Han continued on his own: “I don’t even know where it went all wrong, kid.”

A sigh...Han took another big sip of his drink and tossed it towards Rey for a refill.

“Perhaps I wasn’t there for him as a child...and now he is paying me back...But what could I have done? He was always such a strange child. Never wanting to play outside...and then he became...like him. His grandfather. So distant and demanding....Not taking me... serious…”

Another sigh.

Rey decided to remain silent. Imagining a young version of Ben, who had just hit puberty and presented...mocking his own father for his beta status as he was not manly enough. It was a drama. Conflicts in the family could change a person...until one could not recognize him again.

The golden liquid went into the crystal glass and Han offered a small thank you while taking his drink.

“I am sure not as bad as you think. Ben probably...likes you. In his own way,” Rey offered a reassurance cautiously. At least she couldn’t imagine how someone could NOT love their parents back, especially if your father was Han Solo.

A grimace appeared on Han’s face. Sorrow. Regret with it. He pretended to consider her words of encouragement...but deep inside felt still like he was a huge disappointment to his son.

Then the sound of an old Nokia 3330 went off.  
Han immediately rolled his eyes, knowingly reaching into the pocket of his worn leather jacket for his old school phone.

“Yes?” he answered.

On the other side, someone was shouting and Han rolled his eyes...Again.

“I am not at home, Tripio.”

loud and long reply from the other side of the call.

“Yes...I’ll be on my way. Tell the princess to relax...I am coming home.” Han ended the call without saying goodbye.

Another sigh.

“Thanks for listening, kid. But I need to return. At least my Princess will be able to relax then…”

He left the bar after leaving a 20 credit note and asking Rey to say hi to Maz for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like Rey's dirty little thoughts?  
> Do you think the Prince will be a generous lover, just as she imagines him to be?  
> What do you think about Han?
> 
> Let me know <3  
> So please leave a kudo or a comment...I get motivated by them :-)
> 
> Also special thanks to my Beta-reader: @Hosnianprime... I would literally be lost without her!
> 
> Anything else? Come and say hi on tumblr: galaxytrueffle.tumblr.com


	4. Hello, again (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely Reylos!
> 
> Part II is here for you to enjoy...included cheesy childhood memories, an annoying Hux and some action with our favourite Prince ;-)
> 
> Enjoy <3

****

**Chapter 3: Hello, again (Part II)**

 

Another two days passed since Han had walked into the bar.

 

People said that the feast in the Organa-Solo-Estate was  _ grande _ . The loveliest ladies had gathered in order to catch the Prince’s eye. But...the Prince hadn’t done his parents name any justice and been behaving grumpily all evening.

 

Jessica had even sworn that she had heard from someone working for the catering firm they had hired for the night that Ben Solo hadn’t even bothered to ask anyone to dance with him all night. Leia had been distressed at the sight of the empty dance floor in their estate. Trying her best to encourage her son to talk to the girls...but Ben had refused every nicety from the start. 

 

Obviously, another rumor went through town at the latest revelation from Chandrilla’s Royal Family… Could it be that Ben Solo was unmated because he favoured his own sex? Same sex couples, even if their designation would have allowed it, couldn’t mate. Biology forbade it. Nevertheless Alpha/Omega gay couples lived their lives happily with each other...giving a shit about biology. Or mating. Or any social pressure.

 

Rey had returned to her ordinary life by now.

The Solo pheromones had probably left her nose with the time passing...and so has her unwanted arousal...Eventually her usual sleeping habit had returned.

 

Even the jealousy towards some Omegas “princesses” she didn’t even know personally had vanished… And it was good that way. Being envious of a life of someone else only caused grief and didn’t get you an inch closer to the life you wished to lead…

 

“Back to life...back to reality...back to life…” that fucking penetrating song echoed from the speakers and Rey found it even funny that some higher entity had decided to play such a matching song to her return to reality. As if an invisible hand wanted to encourage her to let go of her poisonous daydreams about the Prince…

 

But the same entity that has thus worked in Rey’s favour suddenly decided to become a bitch, again:

 

Ben Solo had returned. Entering the bar with his broad shoulders and neatly kempt hair as if he owned Maz’s. His Alpha scent overriding the odeur of every other male Alpha in the room… The sensation shock Rey to her core. The tingle returned. She couldn’t resist the urge to just...stare at this man now. So hard that she failed to acknowledge that Solo was accompanied by his peers again. Ginger asshole included.

 

Rey felt that her hand began to tremble. Her breath changing with the way her pheromones adjusted to the sensation of being in the same room as the Prince again…Her skin felt as if it was on fire again… the itch from that night was returning. As was the arousal. The need to mate. To just crawl on the bar counter after she got rid of her panties and to present her juicy folds to his fucking alphaness… Wow, the reaction of her body seemed to become more intense with every time Rey was in the same room with Solo...and this time the Prince hadn’t even glanced in her direction, yet, in order to awake these sensations within her...

 

_ Fuck, I thought I had it under control… _

 

How wrong she had been.

 

But how could she have remained calm when the man of her dreams had decided to walk into her bar?!

 

And today...she would have to talk with him as Finn didn’t work on weekdays.

 

_ Ugh…  _ Rey wanted to think, but the Omega side of her brain just cheered for the chance to get closer to this man, screaming: “ _ Your Alpha is here….Alphaaa….Alphaaaaaaa! Please, notice me!” _

 

So literally there would be no escape tonight for Rey. She would need to approach the Prince. Take his (drink) orders… hopefully her knees wouldn’t betray her and disclose how affected she was by his presence… 

 

_ As if...I probably smell like a needy bitch already. Ready to beg for this Alpha’s cock...fuck...biology is unfair... _

 

Before she could meet the Prince’s eyes, Rey seriously considered rushing to the bathroom and use the mirror there to give her reflection an all-over-check… Everything about her needed to be perfect...if she was hoping to gain his approval.

Heavens, she felt pathetic even for having these kind of thoughts.

 

The trio had settled in the corner of the bar by now. Hux clearly trying to chew the Prince’s ear off with his brabbing, who had decided to go through the card...

 

Rey fidgeted. Feeling more and more self-conscious with every passing second.

 

She didn’t look nice tonight. 

 

Why did she have to be so lazy in the morning and choose to sleep in instead of scrubbing her body clean? No, she had decided to snore another round instead and skipped the shower for a good portion of dry shampoo…!

 

And her clothes?

 

She didn’t even want to start thinking about what she wore.

 

Her curves were hidden behind a fitted basic black t-shirt and some grey jeans. Her sneakers had also seen better days already… A true contrast to the fancy trio, in which even the blonde woman wore a tasteful pantsuit. 

 

_ Your Alpha won’t like you this way. Why didn’t you shower? _

 

Stupid Omega hormones.

 

Knowing that it would appear strange if she waited even longer before taking their orders, Rey decided to get over with it.

 

With shaky legs she rushed to the table.

 

_ He is a normal customer. Don’t tremble, Rey. He won’t bite you...oh god, i wish him to bite my gland...fuck...no, think straight. Think about cars! Yes, this way he won’t be able to smell my arousal by the moment I stand before them…  _ ran various thoughts through her busy mind while scanning the Prince’s broad back on the way. 

 

Rey felt that her coping mechanisms seemed to fail miserably. Her hands became more sweaty with every step she took towards him. And his fucking beautiful neck with his scent gland... Fuck, she was close enough to take in his whole scent. Earthy. Musk. Soap. And...sex. God, he smelled aroused. The realisation hit her mind in the most inappropriate way...her nose giving her body signals that an aroused Alpha is near and he would take the challenge and fuck her with his hard Alpha cock…

 

Sleek stained her dark panties by now. Her nipples erect and ready to be plucked for the Prince’s pleasure…

 

However this kind of reaction of her system didn’t really surprise Rey. Her body had always been a pathetic thing to begin with.

 

“If you ask my about my opinion...you should consider the daughter of the Bazine family…” Hux tried to get Ben to agree to a meeting with one of his high society suitors. But the man of the hour seemed exceptionally uninterested. Everyone would have been able to tell with a single look on the eligible bachelor’s face… only Rey couldn’t as he was sitting with his back to her.

 

“Hello, have you decided yet?” Rey put on her finest acting skills, trying to not feel intimidated by the way Hux wrinkled his nose at her sight. Looking at her as if she stank. Fucking idiot.    
At least her sex drive got clammed with hearing her high school enemy’s voice. Her mind becoming suddenly clea.

 

Before Rey was clear enough in her head to get worked up on the insults her sworn enemy nonverbally threw at her...the Prince had turned around.

 

Again there was THAT smirk on the lips.

 

A twinkle in his obsidian eyes.

Taking her figure in.   
Never blinking.   
Only watching.

 

Gods, she wished that he would take from her… But that was delusional, remember?   
  


“Hello, again” he had greeted in the manner of a perfect gentleman.

 

Rey shivered. Fuck, he was doing it again to her.

This “ravishing you with a look only”-thing… Her knickers got damper again, regardless that the weasel stared at her in an annoyed manner. 

 

“Get me a bottle of Pinot Noir wine...wait...this kind of place won’t sell this.... Bring me a Gin Tonic for me… for you the same, Phas?” Hux began to order, but it was as if the world had completely fallen silent around Rey and the Prince.

 

She felt a sweet tingle of shyness on her cheeks by the way his eye’s roamed over her body.    
His smell.    
The way his muscles constricted in his neck. How his adam’s apple blobbed as he took another full nose of her scent.

 

“Did you hear me?...Jesus, why is every Omega so incompetent?” Hux began to throw another round of insult around and...it was enough to catapult Rey back to reality. 

The ugly smell of distress clouded her slender body now...and the Prince...seemed to notice. He started to blink, too, as if he had just awoken from the same dream as her. His piercing eyes abruptly turning to his friend’s reflection, a distant and almost hostile tone in his timber voice: “Manners Hux?”

 

Rey only blinked in surprise. As did the rest of the table.

 

_ Your Alpha defended you. Time to spread your legs and reward him with puppies!  _ The inner voice urged her to give herself up to this man for a little kindness...but it wasn’t such a little act, was it?

 

Suddenly a warm feeling flooded Rey’s chest. She felt protected...wanted...cherished. A feeling she had never gotten whenever she had a fling with one of her prior Alpha companions so far…

 

There was an awkward silence hanging above the table now. Hux mouth was agape. Open. He was speechless. It felt nice to see the nightmare of her school days being humiliated...even if the way Solo had shown his dominance was not half sufficient to make Rey think that she and Hux were even. 

 

Phas, or Phasma as Rey later learns, feels the negative brooding energy between her friends. And just like a knight in shining armor, she steps in to save the situation:   
“The same for me, please. And a scotch for Ben.”

 

With this, Rey departed and flew back to the safe harbour in form of her counter.

 

_ What the hell was that? _

Did the Prince really just defend her now?

Not that it wasn’t a very attractive attitude he showed...but...why would he?

And besides...it was not like Rey needed defending only because she was an Omega!

 

She had beared with Hux’s bullshit for years now. Without help.

Rey Niima got past the time she needed someone aid!

 

Not even from the nicest smelling Alpha in town…

 

Meanwhile Ben, who was a bit shocked about the degree of his display of protectiveness towards the pretty waitress, managed to school his expression again and stopped staring daggers towards Hux.

 

Why was the red-headed git so offensive to Rey?   
Was there a background story?

 

There was only one way to find out.

 

“What the hell, Solo?” Hux’s voice whispered towards him, as if he couldn’t believe the fact that his close friend decided to emit aggressive vibes towards him.

What the hell?   
Indeed that was a good question.

Ben never felt pulled towards any other Omega to this extent before…   
  
And...so he couldn’t deny that she was interesting to him. 

 

How come he didn’t remember this girl from his time here? 

He knew all the Omegas around Chandrilla...and thanks to his mother probably half the Omegas of this country due to the lovely dance they had hosted for him by now…

 

But why didn’t he know  _ her _ ? 

  
Had she moved her recently?

  
There was only one way to find out: “Do you _ know _ her?” 

  
“That waitress?” Hux still sounded positively pissed at him and his behaviour. But as a person who loved to talk and insult, the ginger couldn’t leave it at that: “You mean Rey? The garbage girl?”

 

_ Garbage girl? WTF?  _ Another wave of anger radiated through Solo’s body, from his raven locks to the small nail of his left foot toe.

 

The most primal of his urges had awoken. She had triggered them...and so his body went into autodrive whenever an Omega appealed to his Alpha core to this extent.   
In such moments he would literally do almost everything for an Omega of his liking. Even if it meant ripping his friend apart...

 

Then Hux began to tell his version of the waitress's story. How Rey was the orphan girl who had been found a few years ago on the streets. How Maz had adopted her...and how...she had eaten leftovers in school, which other kids had thrown beside the bin in the school yard. 

  
Hux had called her filthy almost 5 times within his monologue...and Ben couldn’t wash away the guilt that he hadn’t noticed that one of his closest friends from school was a bully.   
  


The story makes Ben’s heart clench. Especially because now he remembered the news about the orphan girl in school. He hadn’t bothered himself with her back than. Why would he?   
He had been too busy hating his parents, uncle and playing polo.   
There had been that stupid idea of an emo rockband, too… but that was beside the point, really.

 

“I even heard that her parents were drug addicts… Human scum. But you know, what they say: she is the chip off the old block.”

 

Ben is so wrapped in the past of Rey that he didn’t notice her approaching. Only as Hux’s face formed into a sneer he was sure that the waitress had heard the last bit of his sentence. Ben could basically countdown the seconds for the hate and distress to poison Rey’s lovely Omega scent. He couldn’t help the need to turn around.

Check on her.

See whether she needed comforting.

 

He faced a young looking brunette with quivering lips, who pretended hardest not to show that she had heard exactly what Hux had said about her.

 

_ Why are you so insecure, Omega? You are not nothing. You are everything.  _ His inner voice extended a hand, but Solo feeled that he didn’t know her enough to offer such words of comfort to Rey.    
  


The trio watched Rey tentatively place their drinks on the wooden table with shaky fingers. The pregnant silence and the truth made the air heavier. Rey was trembling out of anger, Ben was sure of it that he heard her heartbeat.

 

Without saying another word or gifting him with a look of her round eyes, Rey jolted away from their table.

 

Ben feels his heart crack…

The need to go after her.

 

Would she think that he shared Hux’s opinion of her?

Hadn’t he shown her that he fancied her, already?

How should he behave?

 

Ben started to play with the beermat under his drink. His attention still on the waitress. Hux and Phasma had already started to gossip again about the girls his mother tried to introduce to him...but he couldn’t care less to join in their conversation.

 

Not now. He would never give a fuck about one of those “raised dolls dressed in Chanel tweed”...he didn’t care for them in the past and certainly won’t in the future.   
Even if Snoke and his parents forced him to marry in order to claim what was rightfully his...he wouldn’t ever love the Omega that was brought- no, sold-  to him under those circumstances.

 

For all his life Ben had longed to find a mate whom he could also befriend.

Not just fuck pupps into.

But...he hadn’t. Not yet. Once he had escaped his parents’ nest of horror...he had wanted to start anew. He had even named himself differently. 

 

And he had eventually succeeded. Kylo Ren was an institution in the finance district of Capital City. Even if he had obtained all the money he made by using Snoke’s mob money...but this was a story for another day. Summa summarum: Kylo Ren had been too busy to look for a decent Omega to bond to. 

 

Even now the whole ordeal with arranged bondings felt strange to Ben. He wanted to real thing. With a girl like...Rey. Lovely. Pure. Perfect peach shaped ass and the smell of promise.

 

Ten minutes had already passed ever since Rey had disappeared out of his sight. And with each minute her presence was amiss, he felt the need to make sure she was doing fine…

 

But he shouldn’t.

 

…

 

_ Who cares? It’s not like I never act contrary to the expectations….  _ he justified his next action, excusing himself from his friends and mumbling something of restroom.

 

It didn’t take him long to find the staff room of Maz’s. 

But Rey wasn't there.

Only the smell of her panic still lingered in the air. Needless to say that Ben didn’t like the taste of it against his nose.

Finally he saw that the back door at the end of the staff room is open. 

And he immediately knows where he needed to be.

 

Rey hated herself for crying. 

For letting that orange haired git talk about her like that.

Not having the courage to just fight back… even if she should have done it.

 

The fear of her school tormentor was childish. But she still felt overpowered in his presence.    
Lost. Vulnerable.

 

_ And now the Prince thinks I am trash, too... _ Her heart clenched at the thought. Another sob escaping her mouth.

 

“Are you alright, Omega?”

 

Rey spun around in shock, like she was struck by a lightning. She knew exactly whom that voice belonged to. Even if it was hard to find an explanation for the inevitable.   
  
_ The Prince had followed me here? _

_ Why? _

 

“Listen, Rey” Ben tried the sound of her name on his tongue and found that he prefered it over  _ Omega _ . She was more than her designation. The sinful heat between her legs and the call of her hips. She was an individual. She was Rey. 

 

Ben could see how her body immediately tried to attune to his mood. It was as if he had cast the “I am your calming Alpha, so stop crying” spell on her.

 

But Rey...she didn’t buy it.

Feisty little thing that she was.

 

Rather than using biology once to her advantage, Rey decided to show her brave side while she glared at him. Almost feral.

_ She must still feel hurt _ .

Unfortunately the wave of arousal completely gone from her scent.

 

“You didn’t have to defend me ya’know. Just because I’m an Omega doesn’t mean I’m weak! I could have handle myself…but- he is a customer-”

 

She quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her right hand while speaking. As if she wanted to explain to him why she hadn’t fought back.    
  
Ben could see how hard this conversation was for Rey. Her body aching. Trembling. And to tell the truth Ben almost forgot himself at the sight, marched back inside and strangled Hux to death because of the distress he caused this particular Omega.

 

But...Hux could wait.

 

Rey couldn’t…   
_ Comfort your Omega. Lick away the tears...turn them into joy and pleasure... _

 

So according to the suggestion of his inner voice Ben decided to approach her instead. Took a first long stride towards her. His jaw was set straight. His heart in a mood of overdrive. Rey was automatically backing away… with every step he had gotten closer, she had tried to back away more.

 

Ben Solo felt the need to smirk because he knew that only 4 steps later there was no chance for this Omega to back away any further...as he would trap her small body against Maz’s wall. The hunt would be over.    
  
But strangely...he didn’t wish to just claim Rey. Throw her over his broad shoulder and drag her to his home… (Not that it was not an appealing possibility)...

Instead he wanted to be there for this Omega.   
To...care for her.   
Provide her with everything her hungry little heart wished for.   
  


With every step he took towards the girl, the pull got more intense. Until it was simply too much to bear.

 

He could tell by the small light that illuminated Rey’s features that she became more insecure with every step he took towards her. Perhaps she even felt frightened. Probably questioning his intentions at the very moment... Her pupils wide open. Her breath uneven. Her back at the finally pressed agsinst the wall.

  
Did she believe that he could ever hurt her?

 

_ “Come here, Omega”  _ he wished to whisper reassuringly, but dryness covered his throat and didn’t let any sound escape. 

 

Fuck, he was nervous.   
He had never felt nervous around an Omega before...

 

So rather than talk, he decided to show her instead.    
He had always been a man of deeds anyway.

 

The Prince protectively threw his hands around Rey’s slender frame and pushed her towards his chest.

 

He could literally feel how her heartbeat was racing now, too.   
How the lovely beat automatically started to match his...

  
The couple stood there. In a silent embrace. An embrace that was too intimate for strangers, too cold for lovers.    
It was almost comical how Rey didn’t really understood the world right now. And neither did he.

 

However what he knew was...that he loved hugging her.   
How soft her body felt against him although her figure was so slim.    
How her curves perfectly lay against his shredded chest.

He loved this.

 

It felt right.

 

For the first time...Ben Solo felt at home.

 

“Solo...what-?”

 

“Call me Kylo.”

 

She remained silent and nodded… wanting to please the tall Alpha before her with obedience. And it had triggered the desired effect out of him… A rather approving gowl escaping his chest. As a reaction...he could feel Rey now rub her rosy cheek against his suit. 

 

A clear wish to mark him.

 

Oh how his heart jumps at the idea of her wanting him in return.

  
“Yes...Kylo.” She sounds defeated and obedient. Giving into him.

Acceptance.   
  


And that was the moment Ben knew that Rey was special to him.   
Different to any other Omega he had met.

 

_ It is you… _ the final realisation now coming to him… How fate had already approved of anything that would happen between them in the future...only because of that night...only because he had called the police after finding a stray in his old tree-house...   
  


His Alpha sex drive awoke almost immediately at the thought that this Omega was literally found by him. Ergo his to take. His hardened wood pushing against the fabric of his suit.   
  
It was almost embarrassing to let her know how a simple touch from her affected him.    
Especially since he was usually perfectly able to control himself in front of an Omega, but not today. 

Not with her.

Never with her.

  
Rey moaned silently with parted lips as she felt the bulge press against her stomach. His desire increasing with every sylabble that left her pretty lips.    
  
Everything else that followed happened so fast… 

 

Rey was still pressed against his broad chest. Her head in the perfect position to leave a permanent scent on his clothes. Her arousal returning. And firing his longing.

 

Fuck, he would never wash again...

 

But this was not enough.

 

Giving into the call of primal urge: he pushed Rey roughly off his chest against the wall. His lip now claiming hers in a smoldering kiss before telling her: “It is you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how did you like it?
> 
> Was Ben princely enough?  
> What will you think will happen?  
> What do you wish shall happen? (Actually some of you guys wanted a Cinderella touch to the story...so I am including this to the following chapters now... :-) )  
> Let me know and please leave a kudo or comment <3
> 
> Next update: There will be smut ;-) and obviously some complications! So please keep with me <3
> 
> Also special thanks to my lovely beta reader @Hosnianprime!
> 
> Want some more stuff out of my pen? --> Check out my juicy lawyer-AU with the title "Pretium Affectionis"
> 
> Wanna talk more about Reylo? --> Come and say hi on tumblr: galaxytrueffle.tumblr.com


	5. It started with gloriously coated fingers (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!   
> I am back with another update...
> 
> and this time I really can't believe that I wrote this A/B/O filth...  
> and enjoyed doing so :-D (guilty guilty...)
> 
> Hope you will like the animalistic side of our two protagonists as well :-*

The kiss started to be punishing. A mix of spit, longing and tongue.   
  


Ben felt as if he suddenly found himself in one of those children stories, in which a Prince savored the taste of water more than the most delicious ambrosia after a day in the desert. Needless to explain that Rey…was his water.    
  
Unique.    
Pure.    
Simple.   
  


Rey moaned.   
  
Unwilling to fight the Prince off, the arousal setting her nerves on fire. Her hands immediately went around the tall Alpha’s neck. She wrapped herself in his protective embrace like some starving girl.

 

Perhaps Hux was right…she would always be the starving garbage girl…

 

His lips moved deliciously against her. The desire was evident.

And like the true Alpha, Ben-- Kylo, whatever his name was, he dominated her already. His tongue exploring the corner of her mouth…and her lip. Wait, was that a small bite just now?

Rey couldn’t suppress a whimper at the sudden attack on her sensitive flesh on the lip. It felt right. A sign that her Alpha wanted to mark her…her inner Omega taking a 360° spin at the thought…

 

Smug bastard that the Prince could be sometimes, he couldn’t resist to smirk against her lips as he sensed her trail of thought.

He took her reaction as further invitation. One of his broad hands now roaming gently through her hair, until he found a spot behind her ear. Rey wanted to mewl as he started to caress the spot, just as if it was his way of praising her. Telling her that she was a good girl without having to take his capable lips off hers…

 

Why hadn’t she ever known that such a spot existed? Her underwear was positively  drenched by now…and Rey’s body went to autopilot, pressing herself into the Alpha and discovering the Prince’s want for her. Hard. Twitching. Probably of the size of a small limb.

 

Heavens…what a wonderful feeling!

 

As if she was not a needy mess already, Rey began to do the…most embarrassing thing of her life. She started rubbing her core against…the Prince’s leg. Hoping to get at least some friction from the old g-string she wore to work….

  
Knowing that it would never be enough…

  
_ Only your Alpha’s cock will do _ !

_ Spreading you. _

_ Tearing you open. _

_ His knot fixing you. _ __   
  


Fuck, even her mouth started watering at the thought of his knot filling her. Keeping her in check.   
  


The Prince reacted to the new rubbing phenomenon, too. A sharp intake of air. His dark eyes looking at her desperate lovely face as if it was the most precious sight of his life.

  
“Fuck, Omega. You are killing me” he growled dangerously. A smirk rivaling the Prince’s own appeared on Rey’s flushed face as a response. Her fear of the unknown completely gone now set her flirtatious side free. Rey knew quite surely by now that she had no reason to fear the Prince, not when his bulging erection pressed into her stomach and his smell changed signalled his want to mate.

 

  
“What a cheeky little Omega you are,  _ Rey _ …” he whispered hotly in her ear. The small hairs on her mating glad shuddering at the contact of his breath…or was it the way he pronounced her name that caused an enticing tingle in her vulva?

She began to grate her core more thoroughly against the Alpha’s leg.

_ “I need friction…please, Alpha…”  _ she had almost lost her control and shouted, but luckily her brain decided to leave her some tiny rest of her dignity.

  
“I know what you need, my good little Omega…” he finally said, sounding out of air, too.

Rey wished that she would not be too proud to beg him. To just take her here between the bins of Maz’s…fill her up…why wasn’t he inside her, yet?

  
Without further warning, the Prince let the hand behind her ear drift lower, caressing her skin with the back of his left all the way down… Rey shivered in anticipation…    
  
Leaving the Prince’s leg alone in order to stretch her pulsating heat to the air, hoping that with her help his strong hand would get to  _ the spot _ even faster… The muscles at her bun squeezed, all her weight on her tiptoes… 

 

The Prince couldn’t even put into words what a lovely sight Rey offered him…

 

So he told the shivering Omega instead: “Greedy little, Omega…I can smell how much you want this…and I” he stopped, his free hand now having found the hem of her leggings…

 

”will give you…” he continued after his expert fingers found a way into her panties, brushing the stubbles of her pubic hair (god, Rey really wanted to die of shame at the realization…) with his elegant finger before he dipped between her labia.   
  


There he was greeted by her wetness. A whimper came out of Rey’s bruised lips and the Prince just regarded her with a pleased smirk.

  
Her muscles contracting with an aching need, as if they wished to pull his fingers inside of her and never let them leave again…

  
Finally…he began to work. Applying circling motions to her overly sensitive bud… another inhuman sound escaping her dry throat.

  
“You are so wet for me…” was all his hoarse voice gave off and Rey melted into the praise.

“Lovely.”

  
His fingers must have been coated with her slick by now…but he wouldn’t enter her, not yet. Instead Ben gave everything into the touches he knew…twisting…teasing…and circling included.

  
As the crackling sensation between her legs got almost unbearable because of the Alpha’s ministrations, Rey found her voice again…whimpering with such an effort for only the Prince’s ears: “Don’t tease me, Alpha. Please…”

  
The answer he gave her was more a grumble than a word and with an eager need, he finally pushed one long finger inside of her. Rey's eyes rolled back into her head at the sensation of something filling her, lust clouding her senses…gods, she had never wanted a man this badly before. Not even in her heats! What was this demon of a man doing to her?

  
“More!” she wanted to sound demanding, but the word she muttered sounded more like a plea to the Prince’s ear…and just as the dark haired Alpha had promised …he gave her what she needed.

  
Pumping in and out of her, he quickly found the right place to curl his skilled finger and drag it along the inside of her vaginal wall. Rey shivering from head to toe as the feeling of happiness spread through her.

  
The bloody Prince had found her g-spot.

Just like that.

No map needed.

No dragon defeated.

  
“Right there…please, Alpha” she pressed her need into words, knowing that her princely Alpha would fulfill her wishes and make her come…

  
“Fuck! Yes!”

 

He had succeeded.

  
“Look at you…” came the comment in his baritone voice as he worked Rey through the shocks of her orgasm…regarding her with gentle eyes. Almost lovingly.

 

But Rey couldn’t even comprehend his appraisal...or the fact that he was pleased with himself…the world…and the fact that he had made her come undone in less than 4 minutes. Still on a high…her urges telling her to inhale her Alpha’s scent. Her head still spinning from heavenly bliss.

  
Rey only came to her senses as the Prince had slowly dragged his wet finger out of her trousers…and pushedher against his firm chest once more. His own member now aching painfully. Hard as an iron rod. The bulge in his suit pants pushing unforgivingly against her stomach…

  
Gods, she loved the fact that her Alpha was so much taller than her…

  
“Alpha…” she sang contently, the serotonin still clouding her judgment…

The moment however, ended for Rey as she sensed the spiky scent of his coated fingers at the high of her face. 

 

Fuck, she hadn’t showered…and even she could scent her strong musk on his finger.

  
Wait…would he?

  
Oh, god. Of course he would! He was an Alpha…fuck!

That was simply what Alpha’s did after fingering…scenting the Omega after having made her cum…

Licking off the evidence of their arousal…

 

Why hadn’t she thought about that possibility?   
  


That was a basic move!!!

Something they literally showed in EVERY porn movie!   
  


Rey’s heart began to race again, her whole body stiffening while the index finger made his way up to the Prince’s nose.

  
“Shi-…Kylo wait!” she almost screamed, panic written all over her face.

  
The Prince stopped immediately. Looking down confusedly at the Omega and her sudden outburst…

  
“I…I didn’t have a shower today. You---uhmm…shouldn’t…Iprobablystink” with this incomplete sentence she tried her best to warn the royalty of Chandrilla before he realized that she hadn’t been clean for him…and found her disgusting. Smelling of sweat, work and arousal.

_   
_ _ You are so stupid, Rey! _

_ You didn’t wash for the Prince and now he will see that you are garbage. _

_ Garbage girl. _

_ Unworthy of such an Alpha… _

  
Kylo’s right brow rose slowly …scanning Rey’s face with an unreadable expression, before he lifted his coated finger all way to his prominent nose and inhaled. His hip automatically thrusting against her stomach at the aroma that hit him.

  
“Don’t you dare think that you stink, Omega…” he breathed heavily. Taking another drag of the finger that had been inside of Rey only seconds before and enjoying the gloriously strong scent. He shuddered involuntarily at the pleasure of sensing her content and wanting for him. And fought the urge to just directly dive down and bury his nose in the source of this lovely flavor….

  
The sight was…weirdly pleasing to Rey. Especially as he had inserted the very finger in his own mouth...and licked off the evidence of her orgasm. His face making an arousingly twitch with his brow...

  
Meanwhile the Prince’s other hand was holding her almost roughly in place so that his thrust met her skinny stomach with fierce accuracy.

  
Would he want to take this further?

_   
_ _ Ask him to take you…Ask your Alpha if you should suck his cock…! _

God...it sounded so right…Tempting. But... was it wise?   
  


Kylo was clearly encouraged to continue their little tryst. Having lowered his frame once again so that his heavenly lips were now working at the side of her neck. Lightly biting her. His tongue mimicking the movements he would have loved to do with his …

_ Ask him to mark you! Go on! Please him…offer your neck! _

  
It felt heavenly…but…   
  


But…there would never be a future with him, Rey realized.   
  


Kylo came to Chandrilla to find an Omega mate.

  
But that mate wouldn’t be her.

_   
_ _ I am too low class…Fuck…I need to…oh gods…what is he doing with his lip…stop this…. _

  
“Please…stop! Kylo!” Rey said, using all her willpower to get the amazing Alpha to stop his assault on her neck…and stomach…

  
As if hit by a lightning…Kylo panted heavily while staring at her. Bewildered. His iris almost swallowed wholly by the blackness of his wide pupils as he registered her want to break it off here...

  
“I know you want this, too” he expressed. Sounding painfully urged.

 

The sight almost broke Rey’s heart…

 

_ Ask your Alpha for forgiveness! Don’t deny him. Spread your legs...make him smile! _

 

But instead Rey gathered all her courage…again before saying the following words a tad too fast: “We can’t.” Her truth sounded like a confession. A painful truth.

 

“Why?” his reply sounded like he was whining. The grip on her waist becoming tighter. More demanding.

 

“I want this…and if you tell me you are not soaking now I-“

 

_ Your Alpha is displeased...you are a shirry Omega, Rey.  _ _   
_ _ An awful garbage girl! _

 

“You don’t understand!”

 

“What’s your problem?”

 

“You have nothing to lose, Kylo. But I do…”

With her last strength…she pushed the confused Alpha away from her…and once again ran off. She wouldn’t be able to remain sensible if she stayed 5 meters within the radius of his princely erection…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I promise too much?
> 
> Was it filthy enough?  
> How should our Prince act now?  
> Cinderella moment much?
> 
> Please let me know what you think or if you hated it <3  
> Otherwise please leave a comment a kudo or bookmark the fic, so I know where to take this fic :-)
> 
> Also a very special thank you for @Hosnianprime for giving me a hand and beta reading this :-) She is an amazing writer and had a dark Rey fic going on --> check it out! tumblr: reylotrashpiler.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Wanna chat about Reylo? Come and drop by galaxytrueffle.tumblr.com/


	6. It started with gloriously coated fingers (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys,
> 
> first of all I would like to thank you for the support in the last chapter! I am glad you enjoyed Rey's little action with the Prince ;-)
> 
> There had also been an issue with a double upload of the chapter...Ao3 is sometimes killing me :-D But also thank you for letting me know that something was getting mixed up with the chapters.
> 
> But back to the fic:  
> Part II of the chapter is finished and I am sorry that it took me longer than usual. It's just soo hot here and I have too much stress in my real life...but I hope this will be worth your wait ;-)

The door clicked shut behind her and Rey couldn’t help but to rest the back of her head against the soft wood of her apartment door. She exhaled in frustration, the tension of her unusual day at work slowly leaving her body and immediately felt annoyed that she had been so pathetic weak in _his_ presence…

 _Go back to your, Alpha! That is where you belong!_  
Let him protect you...he won't mind that you are weak!  


The rest of her shift after the Prince had…done those (delicious) things to her… had been a mess.

Rey only remembered fragments of what happened after her encounter with the Prince as she had walked back inside Maz's, high from her post-orgasmic hormones and honey royal jelly in her knees.

Her heart had hammered inside her ribcage as if she had just run a marathon.   
Her face had been painted with a treacherous blush around her cheekbones, her panties damp and her core needing.

Wanting.

Demanding.

Fuck, that was so unlike her.

A look at her reflection on the counter had been enough for her to know that she looked like sex.

Forbidden sex. Dirty sex and arousal.

Rey unintentionally blinked around, checking her surroundings.

Would the others smell the Prince on her?  
Would they stat to gossip?  
Make her an outcast again for flying to close to the sun?

Nevertheless the idea of having others know that Chandrilla's lost Prince wanted HER and not any other high-class Omega had made her blush hard…and a little sense of pride had spread within her chest at the thought that the ‘garbage girl’ was interesting enough to catch the Prince’s attention…

A few minutes had passed before  ~~Ben~~ (her Alpha asked her to call him  Kylo!) Kylo had returned back inside. Luckily he had chosen a moment for his return in which Rey waited one of the tables, so he didn't need to go past her counter and be close to her again. Not that Rey would have minded to get another bit of his delicious odour, but for once the orphan felt truly grateful that she didn't need to face the Alpha minutes after she had escaped his advances.

But regardless her rejection, Rey couldn’t resist to let her eyes wander towards the sinful Alpha's stature as he walked past the counter…

He had looked flushed, too.  
Some strands of his hair were wet, which had implied that he had taken a detour to the restroom before returning.  
  
Had he taken care of his bulging erection there?  
Masturbating in one of the stalls?  
Clenching his member until it leaked?  
  
...Or had he simply gotten rid of her smell by washing so his friends wouldn't find out about what they had done?  
  
The last thought made Rey's stomach contract. She felt hurt at the idea that the Prince had felt a need to get rid of her smell...

_Come to me Alpha. Please mark me. I will be such a good girl for you from now on...I promise...Alpha!_

Rey quickly thanked the guest for his generous tip before letting her mind wander to Kylo again while she rushed back to her counter. 

_ Go to your Alpha! Let for his teeth to mark you…beg for his knot! _

_ GOOO! _

In the meantime the Prince hadn't looked towards her at all... a fact that had hurt Rey somehow.   
Not that the rational part of her brain hadn't been grateful for it...but her inner Omega simply refused to accept not to be given attention after what had happened between the bins...

Luckily Rey only needed to go to the Prince’s table one more time as she didn't trust herself if she got into such a close proximity to him...So any close encounter needed to be avoided...even if her sex told her to approach the Alpha once more...

 

Half an hour later...the moment she feared had come:

Hux had snipped with his annoying weasel fingers like an impertinent school boy and signalised Rey that his group required the bill...   
  
With no one else but her in the bar...Rey knew that she needed to face the situation. So she printed out the bill, took one big breath and decided to ignore the Prince as the trio paid.

With her eye’s strictly glued on the white paper of the bill she walked up to the trio's table, feeling exactly how a pair of dark eyes roam over her body as she stood before them. She had felt exposed. Naked. And irrational like her inner Omega had been, Rey didn’t mind the feeling.

It felt good to know that the most perfect Alpha among all wanted _her_. And that he knew how her arousal tasted…

What could have happened between them if she hadn't rejected him?

If he wouldn't be a Prince but a normal guy, like the rest of them?

...and apropos rejection: was the Alpha angry with her?

The thought alone had made Rey's stomach clench from nervousness once more…

Did the Prince hate her for running away?  
Would he consider her trash now, too?  
But what choice did she have?

Rey’s mind had been working like clockwork. Her internal conflict so overwhelming between the fact that she would have loved to give into the urge and the voice of reason that she hadn't even heard Hux’s snide comment about the way she presented them the bill.

Just the moment in which Hux had wanted to draw out money from his pocket, the Prince had cut in. Saying that this time the bill was on him.

Fuck.

Rey now had to look into those hunting eyes again and she became even more nervous…

“How much do I owe you?” the timber voice that rocked through her body asked.

_Nothing. Thank you Alpha for the orgasm…_

“The total is 38,50” she had pressed out while Hux went off with Phasma to help her into her coat.

“I don’t have any cash on me. I would like to pay by card” the Prince, his voice somehow higher than usual (or was she just imagining things?) had answered…and Rey once again met his eyes. A rush of panic rising in her.

Paying by card.  
Really?  
Heavens: Paying by card at Maz's required the guest to walk with her behind the counter.  
To the card station.  
Ergo into a very small space...

Fuck.

Rey's heartbeat dropped as the tall Prince stood up and towered over her head, waiting for the Omega to show him the way.

But…something unexpected had happened:

Instead of going with her, the Prince had gotten out his sleek black portemonnaie…and an even more sleek black credit card.

Rey had only blinked at the sight.

She had heard of such miraculous cards before.   
The black colour on the plastic wasn't only a fashion statement but showed that the owner didn't have a limit on his bank account.  
Rey had never thought that she would see one of these credit cards in person.  
They were so rare. Almost considered as urban legends…just like big foot or moth man.

Meanwhile the Prince had only motionlessly stared down at her, waiting for her to move.  
But Rey found that she couldn’t…

Not when she had looked at those long fingers, the sensation of her scent mixed with Kylo’s and the false hope of having found her Alpha lingered heavy between them.

As if her Alpha had sensed Rey’s troubles, he took matters in his hand once again.  
Thus his hand had slowly reached out for Rey’s small right hand, wrapping his palm around her flesh before pulling it towards him with a soothing gentleness.

Rey had felt herself getting hot al over again at the sudden contact.

The heat that had emited from his palm felt like a firework on her skin.  
The image of how perfectly her small calloused fingers had fit into his massive but groomed hands burned itself in her memory.  
She had felt the Alpha's small tremble.  
It had been an intoxicating feeling.  
  
A soft smile had threatened to manifest at the corner of Rey's mouth at the thought that _she_ , the garbage girl, apparently made the Prince nervous, too.

“Rey…” he had breathed once more and Rey felt herself lean more into his pull.  

“Yes, Alpha?” the word had gotten out of her mouth without her thinking. Her body reacting to the primal urge…and the longing of her vagina.

Kylo had tensed at her accepting words…his strong hand squeezing hers as if he wanted to say: Yes, I am…Go on, little Omega. Accept the inevitable.

_Can you smell him?! He is not angry with you…but still aroused!  
Go Omega, show him your neck. On your knees and ask for his cock._

But all that had escaped Kylo's chest was a low beguiling moan, before his rational mind took over once again. With a more demanding tug at her hand, Rey felt that her body had almost fallen forward and crashed into the wide torso of the Prince, but the collision had been stopped as the Prince had leaned down towards her in order to mumble the following demand: “Take the card. Pay our bill with it…”

The hot breath had caused every hair in Rey’s body to stand up.  
The Prince’s arousing smell had immediately clouded her senses and his demanding voice urging her to comply with what the Alpha demanded.

So Rey…did what a good Omega would do...and she had nodded. Only he she closed her eye’s to take another deep inhale of something that smelled like security and the roughest fuck she would ever have in her life. The Prince's unique Alpha scent.

“Then…I want you to treat yourself and use this card to pay for _whatever_ you are getting.”

Rey had felt her clit tingle and her lust increase at the fact that this very man told her to take care of herself on his expenses...    
  
Was this how it felt to be in good hands?

If yes, then it had felt fucking intoxicating.

“I want you to think of me whenever you use the card.”

Oh, her inner walls would be clenching at the thought of him for the next decade even if he hadn't demanded it. But Rey would have never admitted that since his return he had always been on her mind while she fingered herself raw…

“We are not done yet, sweetheart” he had whispered promisingly as he placed the card firmly in her hand.

With the last syllable spoken, Rey had immediately felt empty as the Prince withdrew himself from her.

Revealing a knowing smirk.   
A very cocky knowing smirk.  
A smirk that held a message.   
A promise of some sort.  
  
Not that Rey had truly expected an Alpha of Kylo's caliber to comply with her reasonable interjection…

Finally Kylo had taken a few further steps back, his eyes never leaving Rey out of his sight...but the distance had been enough for Rey to get a clearer head.

Yeah, being more than two feet away from the Alpha did a miracle to her cognitive abilities...

“So you are not giving up?” she had asked in a low tone, hoping that Kylo would say no and yes at the same time.

_Please say no, Alpha. Please give me a chance! I’ll be a good girl for you.  
_

As a result an un-princely snort had escaped Kylo’s throat while he had shrugged: “Be a good girl until I am back, alright Rey?”

Rey had felt her heartbeat pick up at the picture of Kylo’s smile. The fire in his eyes. The sound of his voice.

It wasn’t fair.

How could she resist a man that looked like the spit image of the Alpha in her wet dreams and sounded like a bad boy while being a Prince?

She was only human.  
A woman.  
And a needy Omega.  
Ergo she had the basic ingreadeants for unhealthy decisions covered.

 

Back in her apartment Rey opened her eyes once more, hitting the wood gently with her head a couple of times before fishing out the credit card.

The one that her Alpha gifted her…for an unknown amount of time.

Should she use it?

Heavens, she wanted to.

Deep inside she knew that Kylo didn’t give his credit card to her because he thought that she could be swayed with money. No, she was sure that he didn’t intend to coax her with money.

It felt more...like some genuine attempt to care for her. To fulfill her needs without being next to her.

But should she use the card?

And more importantly: would he call her a good Omega if she did?

Rey unconsciously brought the card towards her nose, inhaling again. Yes, just as she expected. The bloody plastic also smelled like him.

Fuck. With his commanding Alpha voice in her head and the smell, she couldn’t help but…give in.

Obey.

Be a good Omega.

For fuck's sake: Rey was so screwed with this demon of a man!

Then an idea hit her… it was a lewd one at that.   
Almost cruel.  
But also perfect and it was bloody hell time to give the Alpha Prince a taste of his own medicine!

With a new found determination…Rey almost ran towards her old laptop and decided to go online shopping for a vibrator and a digital camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!   
> Rey is getting a digital cam and a vibrator...  
> what will she do with it?  
> Did you like how the Prince took care of Rey in this chapter?
> 
> Also this chapter is unbeta-d...so I hope I didn't screw it up too much *sorry- not sorry* because @Hosnianprime is on vacation right now (If you read this: hope you have a great time!!!).
> 
> Let me know what is on your mind my lewd little reader's ;-) and please drop a comment, leave a kudo or bookmark the fic <3
> 
> Wanna talk about Reylo? Say hi ---> galaxytrueffle.tumblr.com


	7. A devilish plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> I am back with another update and I would like to apologize that it took me so long :-(. Unfortunately, I am quite busy atm with work and studying...
> 
> In order to compensate you for the long wait: another chapter loaded with thirst and tension ;-)

Rey didn’t knew what had gotten into her for truly giving into her idea to order something with the Prince’s credit card.  


And worse…she hadn’t ordered Pizza or a new bedside lamp (one she really would have needed).

 

But… a vibrator and a digital camera.

 

Now, as the box that the postman has delivered her only hours after her tryst with Kylo sat there on her bed, Rey felt her confidence shrink.

 

What had gotten into her to act upon the stupid idea to film herself getting fucked by an Alpha-cock-imitation while taking a video of it? _And show it to Kylo?_

 

The neatly and plainly packed box sat there still. In silence.

Almost daring her to go open it…and have a look at its content.

 

Rey inhaled again, her brow furrowed in  hesitation.

 

Should she go through  with this?

Would the Prince consider her doing inappropriate…? The nagging voice made an incredulous sound at the idea…

 

Which Alpha or man in general didn’t love receiving such presents anyway?

 

But why was the idea of gifting such a video so tempting to her?

 

Was her lewd Omega side at fault?

 

Or the fact that she was still helplessly turned on? Deep down, she knew that only the real knot of an Alpha - not of Kylo - would quench her thirst which awoke when the Prince gave her that sweet taste orgasm. She tried to bring her body to completion over the past days frantically until her wrist hurt… But it didn’t help. Hence the vibrator.

 

And okay, just maybe, just _maybe,_ she wished to get Kylo just as frustrated by showing her a video of getting pleasured by a fake Alpha cock.

 

She felt herself getting so wet on that thought. Not that she would act upon it any time.  

But wait a minute. Why did she think so much about this? Did she actually need a reason? If she felt like doing it, why shouldn't she?

 

_This will please your Alpha…Go on. Don’t think about anything else. Shove the vibrator in between your legs thinking of your Alpha’s knot… Moan his name when you cum… Do it, like a good girl. Give in…_

 

Oh, crap. Now she was torn and horny at the same time.

 

Walking closer to the box, Rey couldn’t resist her skilled fingers to get rid of the tape around the box. Since the packet had arrived it wouldn’t hurt to open the box and check its content, would it?

 

Inside the box and various other packaging  the proud imitation of an Alpha’s cock caught her eye. Her fingers grabbed the material. It was a silky silicone. No plastic smell. Good quality. And the…appearance of the pleasure stick reminded her of a real cock. Of flesh and blood.

 

_Had Kylo’s cock not been the same size?_

_Well, at least the outline against his trousers had been…impressive._

 

The website she purchased the sex toy on called it : “Big Pleasure Banger” and somehow Rey felt her need get stronger. Her folds getting wetter with slick. The compulsion to rub her tights together in order to get some friction became more demanding. Or was it rather that the flame in her womanhood had not faded since Kylo’s ministrations?

 

Rey bit her lip. Her thumb unconsciously running up and down the fabric of the toy… until she felt a stinging pain against her upper lip. _Damn, I have drawn blood._

 

Alright, that was enough.

 

_Fuck it. Let’s take Big Pleasure Banger for a round…_ and with this thought Rey shoved her doubts to the side, grabbed the box of the digital camera and set up the scenery for her naughty escapade with the pale imitation of a certain Alpha’s cock…

 

#####################

 

It didn’t take Kylo long to return to the bar. This time without his lackeys in tow and Rey couldn’t help but gulp.

 

She knew what the Prince wanted…but did their desires match? In the long run? Would he take her away to his castle and make her his queen like in a fairytale? Rey got caught off guard by that sudden yearning to be the crown jewel of Prince’s world. But that was only wishful thinking, wasn’t it?

 

All the Prince wanted from her was a good lay. Probably a final act of freedom before mating a trophy omega wife…

 

Rey heard her teeth clench at the thought…but was quickly disturbed by the way the Kylo approached her bar counter.

 

Big steps.

 

One long leg after the other.

 

He wore a pair of plain dark jeans today and a matching dark grey pullover with a dress shirt under it. Rey decided to call this look “royal casual” for future references in her sex dreams with the newly acquired sex toy… But even more appealing than his getup…was the way the Prince eyed her up.

 

He wore a thirsty look in those deep brown eyes as their gazes met for the flicker of a heartbeat.

 

Her pulse got more hectic with the approaching Alpha getting closer to her. And with his nearing body her determination to stay away from him…faltered.  


But how could she be blamed?

His damn irises were so dark that she could hardly make out where the lenses were … And his scent. _Oh god._ Hello wobbly knees.

 

He smelled cocksure and all mighty Alpha like…

 

But unlike the last times she had seen the Prince in the bar, he didn’t look all self-assured. His mouth was slightly agape at her sight. Taking her reflection in as if she had just stepped out of the sea naked and some birds brought her linen to cover her body. Needless to say that Rey felt…wanted by the way the Prince seemed to value her body.

 

_Wanted_.

 

Rey always longed to find someone that would want her. Again, the damn Prince had managed to give her what she always needed.

 

Damn instincts.

 

“Rey!” he whispered as if in a trance. Inhaling deeply as soon as he stood before her counter, his nose twitching with every essence of her scent he took in. The world around them forgotten.

 

“Kylo…” she couldn’t help but breath out his name like a plea, being swept into the magic spell this man seemed to have over her.

 

Without wasting a second, Kylo reached out with his right hand towards her. Wanting to just grasp the Omega. Feel the heat of her skin against his palm. To secure her in his broad arms. Claim her.

 

Rey looked at the scenery awestruck.

 

Her right hand trembling. The urge to just take the Alpha’s invitation grew demanding…and Rey too weak to resist. Thus her muscles lifted her hand…

 

“Peanut?...Is everything alright?” the voice of Finn broke the trance and Rey was catapulted back to the reality. Glancing around the bar, she saw that not only her best friend hat noticed the little “display” at Maz’s. Rey quickly withdrew her hand. Her pulse hammering in her ear.

 

_Damn it. I have almost given in…and that only for a pair of pretty eyes…_

 

Hopefully no one would make a fuss of it!

She needed to keep away.

To… end this.

 

_You are so stupid…getting hurt by the idea of ending your delusions infatuation with the Prince…_

 

“It’s fine, Finn. I am just taking orders,” she lied smoothly.

 

A big fat lie.

 

The falsehood more than evident.

Especially to the eyes of her closest friend… gods, she would need to do some serious explanations later…

 

“I…” the Prince seemed to be at loss of words for a moment, his hand shaking slightly at the rejection before he withdrew his hand. His heart began to sink as his gaze went over to Finn, a stranger he didn’t knew, while a disappointed frown appeared on his perfect forehead…

 

“A beer, please,” he ordered after clearing his throat. Apparently - thank God! -  he decided to play along and Rey quickly went back to work. Finn, retreated with a furrowed eyebrows, signalling that he clearly did not buy the situation, but decided to leave the couple be for now. Thus he returned to the kitchen, preparing three toasted sandwiches some guests had ordered a few minutes ago.

 

So it was only them again.

 

Almost alone.

 

At least out of earshot of the other guests…and Finn.

 

With a burning face… Rey placed the full glass of beer before the Prince. Not daring to look him in the eye. She wasn’t sure that she would stand the gaff if she took another glance at does pouty lips…

 

“Why did you stop using the card?” he asked sounding almost hurt. His cold heart had leapt with joy as he had seen the message notification on his phone from his bank that his card had been used for some online purchase... He remembered feeling the need to sit down on one of the ottomans in his master bedroom at the Estate, letting the joy flood his senses as the meaning of the notification really went into his mind. Rey was finally accepting him! Another check at the message had told Kylo that she had spent nonetheless the amount of 350 Credits on some online purchase. Thus he couldn’t help but grin. The amount was just pocket money for him...but for the more average person...it was a sum of money. An electric thrill had went through his toned body knowing that he was able to spoil Rey. Indirectly at least. So his - this, not his yet - Omega really had started using his credit card. His cock had stirred at the thought of him providing for her. Fuck, the sensation to be needed by her felt good. Too good. Overwhelmingly good. Almost as satisfying as it would have been to hear her gasps of pleasure while she came undone around his knot. He remembered that the mere imagination of Rey’s pleading voice was enough to get his cock to demand attention. It was by now standing proud and tall, straining the fabric of his trousers in an aggressive manner. Begging to be touched...and who was he to deny what his lower brain asked for? Thinking of his next steps to lay claim on Rey and maker her his his hand had quickl found it’s way to grasp his member...  


Kylo’s sweet little memory of last night was disrupted as he caught attention of Rey looking rather surprised and taken aback.

 

Last time they had talked he had given her one of her best fucking orgasms of her life before gifting her his black credit card.

 

And now…he didn’t want it back? But asked for why she didn’t use it anymore?

 

Was this man beyond saving?

 

Were there no more serious issues to discuss?

 

Rey felt her mouth open in order to retort, but…her voice failed. Suddenly, with the Prince standing before her at the counter it didn’t feel unnatural to spend his money to buy herself things. It seemed…right. Like something she needed to do in order to please her Alpha…

 

“I…it’s not right” her throat went dry while answering. Especially with the tense look the massive man gave her. Her eyes still not meeting his demanding gaze.

With a displeased _tsk_ sound the Prince looked away from her, his lips turning downwards and Rey couldn’t help but shudder at the fact that the Prince even sounded utterly displeased with her.

 

_I am such a bad Omega. Please, oh please. Forgive me Alpha…I will be a good girl from now on. I will do everything you like…_

 

Gods! This situation was so stupidly fucked up.

 

She shouldn’t be harbouring such primitive thoughts of pleasing an Alpha. Even if the Alpha was the Prince. _Especially_ if the Prince was involved…it could never work out between them. The social divide between them was as broad as the Pacific Ocean! Why didn’t he see that?

 

“Why isn’t it right? You are my-“ his voice broke in the middle of the sentence as Rey couldn’t resist to stare up at the man.

 

Her lips moving without her thinking.

 

“What? I am your what?” she spat. _Oh fuck, why am I blowing this up? I should have been nicer to the Alpha._

 

But still… her being defensive was justified. They were nothing to each other and never would be. There was nothing between them except the biological pull of pheromones and the urge to fuck.

 

“You could be my omega” the Prince whispered to her, bending forward with his massive body. Towering over her head. Demanding. Desperation. The smell of his cologne. Rey felt her knees get all wobbly again and her traitorous cunt to prepare for a landing…

 

She was damned if this was kept up.

 

People were probably already staring at them…and even a blind person would have seen that the Prince hadn’t returned to the bar for a cold beer – but for courting _her_.

A nobody.

 

She would become the laughingstock of Chandrilla if this went on!

Bringing shame to Maz and her friends among her own person.

 

“Don’t be cruel to me, Kylo. Don’t  play with me, _Alpha_ ” she murmured pleadingly. Feeling incredibly hurt at his incredibly naïve suggestion.

 

“I am no-“

 

“And how is this supposed to work?” her frustration was overtaking now, so Rey started to hiss out each of the sentences words.  

 

“You fuck me and then go off marry someone else. Do you know what people will say here!?” A snarl went over her lips with the accusation.

 

She felt betrayed.

Misunderstood.

Alone.

 

Kylo seemed gobsmacked. But Rey didn’t pay it any attention, instead carried on ranting.

 

“You know what… take it back. The card. I don’t want it. I can’t do this.”

 

“Rey, let me explain-“ Kylo tried to interject.

 

“No. Take it back.” Rey commanded firmly.

 

Without further ceremony she slammed the card on the steel of the counter. Hoping to end this conversation once and for all. Even if it would shatter her heart…

With shaky determination Rey gritted her teeth while showing the card towards him.

 

But…Kylo wouldn’t be Kylo if he just gave in.

_The damn bastard._

 

A sneer appeared on Kylo’s face. He looked like a hunter, whose next round of hunt had started. Ready to take up the challenge. Ready for another victory.

 

“You can’t make me, Omega.” He purred.

 

This time it was Rey’s time to smirk as the idea of how to get Mr.Princely Alpha to take back his card had formulated in her brain.

 

_Oh, hell I can!_

 

She hadn’t made the video for _this_ purpose. Not exactly.

She hadn’t thought to use the video against him…

Actually she had believed that she would never give it to him…

Sure it had been a thrilling thought…but imaginations were harmless…!

But…he left her no choice? Did he?

With furrowed brows, Rey grabbed the card and clutched it to her chest.

 

Knowing exactly where the digital camera and tape (one she used for fixing the leaking gasket of one of the tabs) were, her fingers went to work and taped the shiny black card on the camera.

Meanwhile Kylo couldn’t help his curiosity, so he tried best that he can to take a look at what Rey did with her back turned to him.

 

Not that he minded the view of her peach shaped ass from this position…but juvenile fixation of her feminine charms wasn’t something that would help him with his feisty Omega at the moment.

 

It didn’t take Rey more than a minute to face the Alpha again. Her hand shaky, but her courage fueling her on.

 

She placed the digital camera in front of him without another word.

 

Kylo… just looked at the device. Immediately spotting his taped credit card on the bottom.

Then to Rey.

Then to the device again.

As if he wished to make out the clue he had just missed.

  
“…And this is what exactly?”

  
Another smirk.

 

_Oh you naive Prince..._

  
“I got you a present with the money.”

 

_This woman is killing me. She was supposed to use the money for HERSELF. Not get me a…digital camera…_ he thought almost angrily. But that couldn’t be all… if Rey was involved, the situation always got more complicated.

 

“And what made you think that I don’t possess a digital camera already?” he asked, his voice flirting. Caressing her senses.

 

“I don’t need it. You can keep it. Together with the card” he spoke a final verdict. Making sure not to command her into something she didn’t want only because her biology told her to obey him if he used a certain intonation…

 

As if she was the most innocent lamb on earth, Rey shrugged: “I already assumed that you had a camera…”

 

She leaned forward with every word that left her nude lips. Her hand slowly pushing the camera towards the Prince with a controlled motion. With the Prince leaning against the counter their heads were almost at the same height (thanks to the fact that behind the counter the floor was lifted by good 10 cm).  


It would have been perfect to just kiss him.

Feel those lips.

  
But…Rey resisted the urge.

  
It was harder than she thought with her revolting vagina inside her panties…

  
“But…what you don’t have yet…is what is in the internal memory” she whispered back almost erotically. Knowing this would lead the Alpha into her trap…

  
It was Kylo’s turn to gulp audibly now.

  
A thousand thought running through his brain.

A sheepish smile on his face.

  
“Well…if you say so…who am I to argue?” he asked smoothly, taking the camera into his hand.  
He found that the situation was incredibly hot. The anticipation and the idea of his Omega on the camera... Fuck, he would have a boner soon again if these thoughts kept up.

  
His eyes never left Rey during the time his long, thick fingers grasped the device. It was as if his eyes urged her to tell him more about the content of the camera.  
To fuel his lewd imagination on…his need for her.

She would be such a perfect Omega for him… teasing. Fun. Adorable.

  
“Rey! The sandwiches are ready!” Finn’s voice echoed from the kitchen and Rey knew it was time to escape again…

  
“With this we are even- do- don’t come back!” she told Kylo one last time with determination in her voice before she went off to the kitchen.

  
Unsurprisingly the Prince had left her a 100 Credit note for the beer and wasn’t to be found as she had waited the table…

  
Rey sighed one final time.

  
The tension was finally leaving her body now that the Prince had left…. with her damn hormones cooling, she could think straight again.

She thought that now she has handled Prince Alpha and would never see his inviting smirk and oh those HANDS anymore.

  
Little did she know that she would face the Prince very soon and exchange the following lines with him:

“You- you are back…” she would stutter in disbelief.  


“You didn’t really expect me to stay away after _that_ , sweet Omega!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grins* Did you like it?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Do you think that Kylo will claim Rey in the next chapter?  
> Will she let him?
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts <3 and leave a comment, kudo or bookmark the story.  
> Kylo would do it, too ;-)
> 
> Also another biiiig thank you to @'Hosnianprime' for beta reading and giving me some ideas! I don't know what I would do without her ;-) --> reylotrashspiler.tumblr.com


	8. "Le Cum" (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys!
> 
> Wow thank you for all the lovely comments you left on the last chapter... you made my day with them!
> 
> I know this update took me longer than usual, but it will be worth it.  
> PROMISE!  
> Princely erection all-inclusive ;-)
> 
> Enjooooy <3

 

Once he had reached the solitude of his old chambers at the Estate, inserted the SD card of Rey’s camera in his laptop and hit play, his strong hand had already wandered down to grasp himself firmly through the fabric.

 

Gods, this Omega was about to drive him wild…

 

While the Rey in the video was standing impossibly close to the camera and adjusting the settings while being on record already, he had skilfully gotten rid of his dark straight cut jeans off his buttocks and down his ankles.

 

Slowly drawing out the movements along his shaft. Spreading the collected precum from the tip of his hard member in order to wet his sensitive flesh with it.

 

“Alright…I think I’ve got this…” he heard the girl from the video mumble and his hard penis twitched with enthusiastic interest at the sound of _her_ voice.

 

He had so often masturbated already to his mental image of… _her_.

 

The feeling of her smooth skin.  
The smell coming from her glands.  
The way she moaned his name.

How her dark orbs had sparkled…

  
And with this…with actual footage of her now. There was no stopping him. Actually a new world opened itself before him...

  
Or his knot.

But what else was on the video?

Some kind of message?

 

“With this we are even- do- don’t come back!” she had hastily told him back at Maz’s before she ran off, once again.

  
With his mind back to the here and now he probably forgot how to blink as he saw how she walked towards her bed…only dressed in a t shirt and a pair of skimpy shorts…

 

He was mesmerized.

Excited.  
Caught in a spell.

  
His heart pumping almost as much blood through his chest as it got the red liquid in his penis.

 _…Are you trying to seduce me even more, little Omega?_ He thought at the picture of her crawling onto an unkempt bed.

 

Her bed.

 

Right before she positioned that perfect peach ass on a bunch of fluffy (yellow)  pillows.

  
There hadn’t been many times in his life that he felt jealous…especially not towards objects. Or anything connecting to the color yellow.    
  
But now he couldn’t help himself but to want to switch places with the pillow.

_With her sweet slick running down her legs…finally mine._

  
However – wasn’t everything somewhat different for him ever since he got her lovely peach scent into his nose?

“This is retaliation, Kylo,” she said towards the camera, the fine line of her lower lip twitching into a devilish grin. That was all he could see of her face, as his smart little Omega decided to torment him by positioning the camera in an angle so that he wasn’t able to watch her whole face.

 _Revenge, indeed._ Even if he knew that she did it for the sake of self-preservation...

Nevertheless, the fact that the feisty little thing wanted to get back on him… it was turning him on immensely.

  
Rey Niima… the best challenge of his life.

Other women would have worn the finest set of lingerie when trying to catch his interest and turn him on. He was used to that. But this Omega… _Rey_.

  
She was different.

Natural. Authentic. Perfect.

Unceremoniously camera Rey turned to her side, revealing her perfect little arse to his hungry gaze once more. Wiggling a little with her behind, just before she spoke:

 

“I think should take these off, shouldn’t I _Alpha_ ?”

As if he was under a literal spell…just nodding in agreement as an electrifying tremor washed over his skin at the way she addressed him with his designation…

_Alpha…._

The pair of shorts was thrown away with a casual move of her wrist, triggering a deep growl from his chest.

Fuck.

  
The sight he had now was at her toned legs, which ended in her little black panties and the old t-shirt.

His mouth just curled upwards… Was there truly a hole on the left side in the fabric?

 

He was grabbing his shaft with determination, imagining murmuring into her ears what she did to him. The reason for why he was so impossibly hard.

_It is you._

_You are real._

_Natural. . Pure. Perfect._

_It is you._

And the “show” only got better, not that he couldn’t have finished gazing at her lovely thighs  and tanned skin…

He almost felt her fidgeting…and deep down knew simply by watching how her movements lacked a bit of lightness, that she was very nervous while doing this. Her cheeks were probably highlighted by a hint of rosé and her eye’s wide…

 

All for him.

 

_Good little Omega._

Still…camera Rey sat down into the starting position again before classically spreading her legs apart. A bit abrupt. But…

_Oh gods…_

  
His right hand around his member halted at the view. Immediately knowing that he needed to pinch his gear so that his knot wouldn’t form…just yet.

“I brought something…thinking about you…” she whispered, her cheeks totally red by now, before pulling a little box from behind a pillow.

Another growl.

_What has my lovely Omega hidden?_

With a last big gulp and the sleek black box positioned in between the sacred thighs , Rey revealed the secret.

Inside the box… was an object.

Big.

Hard.

Angry.

He had seen enough porn to know what the hell his Omega had exactly purchased with his money. His heart leaping at the fact.

 

It was a vibrator…simulating the stimuli provided by an Alpha’s cock.

 _I bought something thinking about you…_ Had anyone spoken sweeter words?

Ben felt overjoyed, but desperate. Desperate enough to give his sabre another painful pinch before beating it until his white seeds coated his hand.

 

Still, this orgams did nothing to quench his thirst and his dick continued to stand proudly at attention.

 

Camera Rey went on with her show after having examined the cock imitation thoroughly, asking him if the toy resembled him…  
  
Turning the device on one of the first setting.

 _  
_ _I will show you my knot next time…sweet thing._

  
Her tights spread wide apart, she let the black phallus glide along the entrance of her clit. The fabric revealing a wet mark… and with this his clever Omega got him jealous of an object yet again....

 

At least this one was black…

 

Finally she pushed the fabric to the side…showing of her sex to him.

Her perfect sex. With those pink little lips… the wetness of her slick glistering in the light of her room…

He felt his mouth water. Examining the wonderful display with precision. Making sure not to miss any spot, mark or hair.

Thus the Prince noticed that at the place where her pubic hair was supposed to blossom, he only saw red marks. The result of a skimpy shaving technique or an old blade…

Nevertheless the breath left his lungs… a warmth filling his heart.

His lovely Omega had wished to tidy up for him before shooting… to gain his approval.

And for fuck’s sake if he didn’t approve of her completely.

_Sweet little Omega. Mine._

With his possessive side taking over his mind he couldn’t help but to want to scent her again. Drag his prominent nose along the line between her vagina and asshole, because he knows that her intoxicating scent would be the strongest there. Oh how he would give everything now to rub his cheek against her…there.

With little effort the black Alpha phallus imitation slid into Rey and she moaned lustfully.

So he simply knew it was time to continue his ministrations once more. His member was red and throbbing by now anyway. Demanding him to grant himself release.

Meanwhile Rey dipped the vibrator deeper into her, biting her lower lip in between breathy moans. Her free left hand reaching to her slender neck, rubbing the gland there.

 

Ben saw how his Omega began to shiver as the wet noises became louder, clouding his judgement. He was thrusting aggressively into his hand now, trying to mimic the way Rey pushed the imitation of him inside her.

“Fuck, _Alpha_. Please…” she whined and Ben only wanted to scream “YES! Come for me…!” but knew he needed to concentrate on keeping his pulsating rod in check, so he would last until camera Rey did.

“Knot me! Please _Kylo_ knot me!!” she pleaded in desperation as her hand pistoled the device into her sweet cunt, chanting his name.

And that was enough to make his vision go white.

A sweet ecstasy washing through his body.

His knot expanding in his hand. White seed shots hitting the inside of his palm.

Spent.

 

That is what he was.

 

But more alive than ever before…

 

#####################################

 

Instead of walking into the bar, throwing her over his broad shoulders, carry her towards his car and fuck her on the backseat (as he should), he decided to… wait in front of her house.

 

It was pathetic.

 

He knew.

 

But Rey blocked every of his approaches in the bar quite soon. Always telling him that they live in different worlds.

What nonsense...didn’t they breath the same air?

 

But deep inside the Prince knew that his clever Omega was right…

 

_Snoke won’t let you marry a nobody…_

 

He sighed.

  
Snoke.

 

How he hated the ugly godfather by now, having overcome his past admiration.  
But...he couldn’t get rid of him. He had become another constant in his life after he had agreed to invest mob money or wash it with his fund.

 

A sigh.

 

The Prince knew he had fucked up getting into the bed with the likes of Snoke…

However...without the financial support of the mob his business would have crashed along with all other investment groups in the last crash. He would have lost everything then…

 

In the hour of his deepest despair...he remembered how Snoke got into contact with him. Telling him how brilliant he was...and offering him money to invest. Little had Ben understood back then the Order wanted to use his fund in order to laundry money...and get a good profit from it. They had expectations...and Ben had delivered.

 

Until the second financial crises  came… and with him half of the mob’s investments had vanished. Snoke had sent his guards to talk to him, threatening him...and even his mother.

Probably in that very moment Ben had become a man. Got loans on his heritage (one that would only become his once he married, thanks to his mother’s fantastic plan) in order to back up the losses… long story short: behind all that shiny lifestyle, he owed money big time and he  needed even more to get his ass out of the shit. The more the better.

 

 _“A wealthy Omega mate would do your situation some good, Kylo”_ he heard the parting words that Snoke had whispered to him before his departure echoing in his mind.

 

A shudder ran down his spine.

 

Just in that moment...Rey turned around the corner and his whole world lit up.  
As did his friend in his pants. He felt his cock twitch already.

  
She looked tired, his lovely Omega.  
Her hair put up in the signature messy bun. Wearing a pair of skinny jeans and her work blouse… oh how he wanted to rip the textile off her body and worship her the way an Alpha should his Omega.

  
Before she perceived him he just sat here like some creepy stalker he grabbed the little package next to him and darted out of the car.

 

“Rey!”

 

She halted immediately, her face displaying a mix of surprised nervousness. Watching him stride towards her with long steps, her scent getting spiced up from her excitement.

 

But she tried to hide the rush that got her heart beating more frantically with every step he took. Putting on the face of the unapproachable Omega.

 

“You- you are back…” she stuttered in disbelief.

 

He stopped two steps from her, not wishing to scare her off or crowd her. Even if his senses screamed to him just to take her and end his struggles.

 

An almost stupid lopsided grin spread on his angular face, the kind that made Rey’s toes curl everytime she thought about it.

 

“You didn’t really expect me to stay away after _that_ , sweet _Omega_!?” His voice dropped to a dangerous low when he spoke her designation.

 

Rey shivered at the possessiveness of his tone.

 

It was a challenge.

 

But deep inside both of them knew...that they couldn’t stay away from each other for long.  
Their roads were meant to cross.

 

He would make her his.  
Or die trying.

 

Rey trembled, knowing that her parting/revenge idea was kinda crappy in retrospect.  
  
I mean, what could hold off a horny Alpha more than a footage of his desired Omega begging to get knotted by him while shoving a massive sex toy in her cunt?

 

Thus her face turned three shades redder. Wishing that a hole would appear right underneath her and swallow her whole.

 

The Prince became right away aware that his Omega was feeling shy. Or even ashamed for herself.

But there was nothing to be ashamed of!

 

“I really liked it...it was probably the best gift I received...ever,” he whispered in order to sooth her alerted senses. Running a hand through his thick hair, afraid that he scared her off with his approach.

 

Instead of fear and shame...he saw how her lips twitched a bit into a smile. Almost.

She was fidgeting now, not daring to look up at him.

 

“How do you know where I live?”

 

“I have my ways.”

 

She made a tssk sound.

 

“Are you stalking me now, or something?” she replied, trying to sound annoyed even if her heart was about to burst.

 

“No.”

 

_Perhaps a little…_

 

“...I...wanted to give you a thank you gift” he muttered swiftly, trying to break the awkward tension and shoved a professionally wrapped package with outstretched arms towards her.

 

Rey looked at him quizzically after eyeing the box.

 

“What is that?”

 

“You will have to open and check it yourself.”

 

She sighed, shaking her head lightly...as if this would work to get him off his plan.

 

“I will come back every day until you take it…” he warned her, joking in order to suppress his own nervousness. He was considered a Prince in this town...and he certainly hadn’t ever been in need to fight for an Omega’s approval in his life, yet…

 

But everything was different with Rey.

 

“Take it sweet little _Omega_ ” he pleaded her, lowering his tone a bit to appeal to the Omega inside the petite brunette.

 

Inside Rey’s body a turmoil exploded at the lowered tone. She wanted to surrender herself to the Prince. Even if it would mean her to end her somewhat quiet life...and turn her into a misfit once more. Wishing to ask him to come upstairs with her. Claim her. Calm her bruning gland with sweet kisses…

 

But (thanks to the suppressants) her mind wasn’t completely overwhelmed by her designation. Or ruled by her pussy.

 

“Fine,” she said, before yanking the gift from his hands. Feeling that under the plastic wrapping something fleecy lay hidden.

 

Without any forewarning, the Prince had closed the distance and leaned down to whisper to her ear: “This is my first wooing gift to you, little Omega. I wish to know whether you think it...practical…”

 

Rey almost couldn’t fight the urge to just rub her cheek into the fabric of the Prince’s shirt. Marking him as her own. The inside of her pussy tingling in anticipation…

 

With a last deep inhale, Ben retrieved and slowly walked towards his shiny Maserati.

 

And Rey...she simply couldn’t believe her eyes.  
Was that really all?  
Since when did the Prince bugger off so...uneventfully?

 

_Please come back Alpha, I didn’t mean it. I need you!_

 

“See you tomorrow, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So: did I promise too much?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> What other presents will our Alpha prince give his lovely Omega?  
> Can you imagine what "Le Cum" (see chapter title) might be?
> 
> Please let me know what you think, drop a kudo and bookmark <3
> 
> Also a very special thank to the best BETA in the world (haha word pun) @'Hosnianprime' for correcting my mess <3  
> \--> reylotrashpiler.tumblr.com
> 
> Wanna talk about Reylo or say hi?  
> \--> galaxytrueffle.tumblr.com
> 
> See you soon!


	9. "Le Cum" (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers!
> 
> I know it took me an awful while to update. I know. I feel guilty and I am sorry.  
> Real life wasn't treating me kindly since the last update...but anyway: I am back.
> 
> And this update...it is be worth the wait.  
> Especially since my lovely friend @Hosnianprime decided to lend me a hand for this chapter :-)
> 
> The mystery about "Le Cum" [le küm] will be revealed *grin*!!!

 

Rey couldn’t believe what had just happened in front her apartment. The Prince...the Alpha actually hadn’t given up.

 

That had to mean something, hadn’t it?

 

If he was just some random Alpha wanting to get her knotted...there would have been easier preys for him to go after…

 

Alright, perhaps it was not her smartest move to give him a tape of her fucking herself with an Alpha vibrator… Perhaps...that had spiked the Prince’s interest in her. A nobody.

 

_Was it a mistake?_ Rey questioned herself with flushed cheeks as she shoved her key into the old wooden door of her apartment.

 

But...even if it was wrong to manipulate the Alpha...Rey wasn’t sure that she would have been able to resist anyway.

 

Mainly she blamed the annoyingly needy Omega part of her brain for the actions taken. However...that wasn’t entirely true. Rey believed herself a practical woman. Thus she was not fond of lying to herself… she wanted the Alpha to watch her.

 

To see her get undone.

 

The thought of Kylo grabbing at his member through the fabric of his silken briefs… it messed with her brain.

 

Did she get a thrill of it because it felt forbidden?

  
Or was the reason for her wavering resistance because she loved the feeling of being able to conquer an Alpha like him?  


To know that she was good enough for a man like him…

 

Worthy.

 

Even if she was only able to uphold the illusion for a moment…

 

_Perhaps for longer?_ her treacherous brain tried to manipulate her this time, while Rey simply shook her head as she clenched her fingers around the outer package of the gift.

 

_Your Alpha brings you presents...he is a good Alpha...wooing you…_

 

A sight escaped her lips.

 

What was she doing?

 

_“See you tomorrow, sweetheart”..._

 

Oh how her heart had jumped with joy as she had spotted his massive figure next to his shiny car…  
  
Where was, whatever went on between them, leading?

 

Was it wrong to lust after Kylo? Or Ben? Or whatever he called himself…?

Would it end badly for her?

 

Rather than thinking further, Rey decided to let her curiosity get the better of her… taking the box in hand as she went to her tiny kitchen to get a pair of scissors.

 

Trying not to damage too much the nice wrapping paper (yes, Rey was the type of person to collect gift wrap paper…), she swiftly handled the scissor and freed the box.

 

Two more quick movements with her hands were enough to get the luxuriously painted lid off the box, revealing its content.

 

Inside something black and fluffy lay hidden.

Unmoving.

Soft.

Softer.

A blanket.

 

Rey’s eyes widened.

 

She had never possessed a fabric that pillowy. She vehemently resisted the urge to just wrap the fabric over her shoulders and curl herself in the safety of the blanket.

 

Safety.

 

Alpha.

 

_Oh that bastard._

  
Rey couldn’t help but smile at the gift.

 

It was…nice. Something unexpected.

 

With butterflies in her stomach, Rey noticed a note in the box. Quickly folding the blanket over her arm before grabbing the message.

 

Obviously Kylo offered her explanation for this...blanket.

 

Not that she couldn’t see through his scheme.

 

His clever scheme.

 

_He is a good Alpha. Strong and caring._

 

“ **My dear Omega,**

 

**when you read this message, you have accepted my gift.** ****  
****  
**I am very pleased to know that you are a good Omega…** ” Were the first two lines of the handwritten note. The letters strong and slightly cursive. Holding a rough elegance. Suiting the writer perfectly.  


_And you did what he wanted...he approves of you…._

 

“ **This blanket is a specially designed for Omegas in heat.** **  
** **Perfect for building nests as it saves the natural body heat, but is also breathable.**

 

**Please use this to prevent freezing.** **  
** **It would make me happy.**

 

**Yours,**

 

**Kylo** ”

 

Rey’s breath started to come out short.  
  
One of her hands grabbing into the blanket, while the other clutched the message to her chest.  
  
It was such a nice gift.  
  
Thoughtful.  
  
Genuine.  
  
Her vagina started throbbing at the feeling of being taken care of and clouded her mind.

Demanding for a cock to push into her.  


Widen her.  
  
Claim.  
  
Then knot.

 

Fucking Kylo Ren…

 

She couldn’t wait to meet him again. Even if she shouldn’t.

 

######################################

 

“No Maz, I am not overworked. I will definitely visit you tomorrow-” Rey’s voice echoed down the empty street, reassuring Maz that she didn’t mind to catch 30 minutes sleep less and drop by her before she opened up the bar.

 

However even if her thoughts should have been on her slightly weakened adoptive mother, Rey couldn’t help but feel excited to meet him again.

 

Well, if the Prince hadn’t grown tired of her yet.

 

Especially when the town gossip had spread today that one of the noble Omega suitor’s Maybach was seen in town. Netal. The number plate had said.

 

Signalising that the owner of the posh vehicle was linked to the famous steel processing dynasty of the Netal’s.

 

The news had made Rey grow frustrated with her stupid jealousy. Her insecurities growing with every detail she was able to pick up about the wealthy foreigners in town, who had apparently come back to the Organa-Solo Estate to negotiate an agreement…

 

_But you don’t know Kylo’s version of this…_ the self-assured side of her brain tried to shoo away her doubts.

 

_The Prince said that he wants to woe you. Don’t doubt your Alpha… he is a good alpha. Taking care of you…_

 

And Rey couldn’t even describe the amount of relief she felt run through her veins as she spotted him.

 

“Alright Maz, I am at home. Go to bed and relax, I’ll drop by tomorrow…” she bid the only parent she has ever known goodbye over her old and used smartphone as she approached his tall figure…

 

Meanwhile the Prince...waited patiently. Eyeing the approaching frame of the brunette thoroughly. His gaze lingering on every  spot of her tanned skin that wasn’t covered by her coat. As if he wanted to make sure every hair on her body was still in place.

 

Rey’s cheeks started to glow rosy as her eyes met his.

“You are home early today” Kylo’s dark voice rumbled through the empty street before her apartment complex, his fist tugged lazily into the pocket of his trousers… hiding his own nervousness skilfully. Trying to keep the joy of seeing her freckled face again...

 

_I asked Finn to come in a bit earlier, so I can meet you sooner, Alpha…_  


“Yeah...well, my shift doesn’t always end at the same time…” she answered, trying to level her voice as much as possible. The task, however, seemed to become more complicated with every step she took towards the place on the pavement that the Prince had occupied.  


“Good to know…” he added quickly, glancing towards the entrance to her apartment complex, obviously trying to draw her attention to...something.

 

Rey didn’t know what to make out of the enigma called the Prince of Chandrilla.

He was pushy one second and thoughtful the other.

 

_And too creative for his own good…_

 

However there was still one question that remained: Had he been truly serious about courting her?

 

What on earth did he see _in_ her?

 

There were plenty of other Omegas walking around...and according to Poe, almost every pretty Omega smelled especially nice to potent Alphas…

 

_Let’s not forget those high class Omegas, too, whose fingers are not calloused from work but bathed in perfume…_

 

“So.”

 

“So” he repeated her words, as she had finally reached him standing next to his shiny limousine..

 

His scent was maddeningly good. The mix of Alpha and princely musk…  
A homage to her senses.  
A smell she would recognise anytime.  
An odeur she carved during the lonely moments of the night.

 

“How was your day, Omega?” he continued, his demanding eyes never leaving her face. Never blinking. Never faltering.

 

“Is that what you really want to know?” she babbled in return, speaking up before thinking in his presence. Quite the annoying side effect his presence seemed to have on her body.

 

_Stop itching you bloody gland…_

 

Kylo...as a response...simply went to smile down at her. She was a challenge...he a hunter.  
It was a game the two of the couldn’t get enough of.

 

“You are right…” he mused, a flirting hint in his voice.

 

“I wanted to know if you liked your gift...but you are so jumpy  that I thought to go slow on you…” he teased. And gods...the Omega in Rey prayed for the Alpha to go slow on her. Anything. If the result was a fat knot and a hard bite against her gland.

  
The mental images of his broad palm pushing her into her soft bed (with the blanket as cover), his other palm caressing her bare bottom while his member stood erect, were more the enough to get her scent to change immediately.  Dozens of pheromones adding to her personal fragrance and Kylo...obviously noticed the change right away.

 

At least that is what Rey thought as she felt his gaze become harder, watrching how the nostrils on his angular face vibrated with the first deep drag of air that he took. A lopsided smirk quickly adding to his smug appearance.

 

_The bastard knows I am turned on….  and he looks pleased. Gods, why do you have to look so pleased, Alpha?_

 

“Ididn’t-didn’thateit.”

 

The deep and warm laugh of the tall man sent a shiver down her spine.

 

“I am delighted to hear that, sweetheart.”

 

With a satisfied grin on his face, the Alpha stepped aside, gesturing for her petite figure to move past him.

 

_He is scheming something…_

 

It was just then that Rey spotted another box.

This time slightly bigger than the last one.

No, that was understated. It was huge. Probably her size.

 

She glanced once again at the...package. Was this supposed to be a joke or what Kylo would call a second wooing gift? But regardless of how long Rey tried to figure out what could have been hidden under the package, Rey decided to return to the Prince with a questioning quirk of her eyebrow.

 

“What is...that?” she questioned, a small smile forming on her lips, too. Unable to resist the urge to...find out more. Needless to say that Kylo was pleased as hell that he was able to awake Rey’s curisosity with the big present....

 

“I won’t spoil your present, that would just be rude” he answered with a swift shrug of his broad shoulders, feigning innocence as he started walking towards the package resting in front of the door of her apartment complex.

 

Rey followed suit as if she was born to follow this man. Stupid hormones.  


A closer look at the package that was almost her size and a quick shove at the heavy gift were enough to get Rey to propose the question of all questions: “And how should I take that up to the second floor?”

 

“You can’t.” Oh, Kylo was now leaning on the package with crossed elbows. Making a face as if he couldn’t hurt a lamb, although every person could tell that more was to come

 

“A really thought-through gift, I see” she mocked him in return, while batting an eyebrow at his coquettish way of handling things.

 

“Good thing that I can.”

 

Rey sputtered at the smug smile that was plastered on Kylo’s face. Every inch of him radiated proudness - that as an Alpha, he would have the chance to come and aid a weak Omega.

 

Never mind that he practically manipulated her into the situation.

 

Without waiting for her consent, Kylo quickly moved around the package with two big stride,, examining the metrics of the present. The box was indeed huge, even for his branch-long arms, thus he needed to try and figure out the best way to grab it.

 

In the meantime Rey….stood there speechless.  
  
Was he really implying to carry that heavy thing up to her apartment?  
  
_Does he think I’ll let him in so easily?_

“No you…”

 

“If I don’t bring it upstairs it will block the entrance” he tried to win her over with reason...and he was right. Whatever was in the box just couldn’t...remain there.  


Realising  that the Prince had sidestepped her made her roll her round eyes.

  
  


But Kylo wasn’t done yet playing showing off exactly how  Alpha he was. Once he decided on the method of grabbing the heavy package, he quickly shrugged off his black jacket, revealing a tightly fitting black shirt underneath. The fabric cladded his thick arms perfectly, his pectorals spanning it like a bridge between two huge islands and his abs… his abs....

 

The Omega in her was already sugar high seeing _him_.

 

“Would you mind holding this for me?” he asked, extending his hand with the jacket, not even bothering to look innocent, towards her. Rey, with a beat too late, lifted her eyes from the sight of his magnificent body.

 

“Huh?”

 

_Did he just say something?_

 

She was stupefied.

 

Suppressants or not, she wanted this Alpha so badly, it tore at her sanity.

 

“Take my jacket, sweetheart.”” Kylo repeated. Although he didn’t miss to rephrase what he wanted her to do. Going for a soft Alpha command instead of a question, being thoroughly pleased how he got his little Omega flustered by simply shading a jacket. Obviously all the hours of workout and protein shakes were finally paying out...

 

“S-sure,” Rey finally answered accordingly, obeying like her muscles screamed her to do and took the jacket from his hand. Her face tomato  red by now.

 

_How could I have gotten under his spell so easily? Get it together, Kanata. You are more than a needy Omega..._

 

Kylo turned his attention then to the box again, going down in a deep, wide squat, sneaking his arm around the carton.

 

A needy little whine escaped Rey when she saw his ass, his thighs flex, his deltoids move from the effort of lifting the gift, whatever it was.

 

_This shirt… this shirt is a sin._

 

With a grunt, Kylo finally lifted off the object. Even he had to admit that he had forgotten to take into account how bloody heavy this package would be as he came up with the idea...not that he would ever admit that OR show any sign of weakness to her now. He would carry this blasted thing up the floors even if it killed him.

 

“Wanna go ahead and open the doors?” he asked, nodding his head into the direction of the entrance. His voice a sounding a bit strained.

 

And Rey, watching him with a mouth agape was at loss of words again. Nodding hastily and scurried to do as the Prince asked..

 

_Good Omega, your Alpha will approve._

 

By a bigger miracle, she succeeded inserting her keys the first try and opened up, so Kylo could carry the box inside. While she held the door open for him, she caught another sight of his flexed muscles carrying an approx. 60 kg package like it was a crate of water.  

 

Her hand trembled on the doorknob, tightening around it to prevent herself from reaching out and shoving the box out of his hand _to fucking let this thing go_ and shag her right then and there on the stairs.

 

_Why are you so strong, Alpha?_

 

But instead, she just looked him with a terse smile, while made sure to check for her reaction - wanting to take in the sight of her as she realised that he was doing all this to take care of her. To provide for his Omega..

 

Rey then climbed the stairs in front of him and Kylo was almost in pain that the stupid box blocked the view of Rey’s peachy derriere. But he at least could smell her perfume and that was fine.

 

He said he wanted to take things slower. To woo her properly.

 

And he wasn’t going to blow this.

 

He was going to wait until this sweet little Omega stopped being feisty and came begging for his knot. Oh, how he would make up for the lost time!

 

By the time they arrived at her apartment door, Kylo was panting slightly. All the workout hadn’t turned him into a mover yet and therefore he was out of breath.

 

He deposited the heavy box in front of the door, taking a step back.

 

“So, I guess the hardest part is over. I’m sure you can handle this from here,” he spoke, observing how Rey reacted. Giving her a way out. Even if the thought of parting from her when he had already come this far pained him...

 

“What? Do you mean to just leave this thing here in my doorway?” she spun around shocked.

 

“You are such a clever  Omega, I’m sure you will figure something out,” he teased, slowly regaining his wit as his breathing started to even out.

 

As a response...Rey just glared at him.

 

Yes, of course she was an independent  Omega! She could fend for herself, she could live on the back of the ice!

 

It didn’t meant though that he just got to put his strength on display and then leave her hanging!

 

“Kylo,” she warned, eyes boring into his with - what she hoped was - stern resoluteness, “you better pick up that box and finish what you started.” With that, she tossed open her door and gestured with her head for Kylo to pick up the damn box and carry it inside.

 

She couldn’t care then that it was improper for an Omega to boss around an Alpha. Everyone reaped what they saw...and even the Prince had to learn this lessons one day. He wasn’t getting away with half the work!

 

Kylo’s left brow rose, and he huffed amusedly. _The spunky little thing!_ It made him want her even more.

 

In moments like this, where her fiery personality conquered over her biological determination, were the ones he liked her the most. And then as she became pliant….

 

Okay, he liked her every way.

 

So Kylo actually obeyed, lifting the dreadfully heavy gift another time and followed her inside as his pretty Omega asked...

 

The rich peachy Omega scent of Rey immediately enveloped him, calling to his carnal desires. He also could smell that no Alpha ever has set foot into this apartment recently, which made him reel with pride.

 

_Mine, all mine._

 

An unmated, unconquered Omega. His mouth watered.

 

_Come on Kylo, you can bring this operation home!_

 

“Where do you want to have it?” he inquired.

 

“Just over here,” he heard her speak from the other side of the box.

 

Rey felt now in control, being in her own flat, so she went behind Kylo, and took him by the arms, pulling him into the living room.

 

It felt so right to just take him. To have him at her fingertips. At her command.

 

Something reeled in her.

 

_This strong Alpha… at my command._

_He wouldn’t allow just any Omega to act like that...he cares for me...._

 

“Here.”

 

Kylo went down in a deep squat again and carefully deposited the box on the ground. When he got up, he couldn’t resist to take a proper look around her the apartment.

 

The place was a little messy, but cozy, warm colors, brown, orange, red mixing. Oriental rugs and obviously overused furniture, spattered with bigger and smaller plants everywhere. Everything in this room was new to him, as Rey must have made her little film in the privacy of her bedroom, but still...it was as if he had been her already.

 

_Once upon a dream..._

 

He caught sight of the blanket he gifted her draped over an armchair, which triggered a small smile on his face.

_Seems like my  little Omega has been using my gift…_

 

He was proud that he had found something she had actually liked and not tossed into the bin right after unwrapping.... This whole gifting thing seemed to be a success.

 

“Would you like some water?” he heard Rey say and move further away from him.

 

“Yeah, thanks!” he hollered, tiptoeing around in the tiny living room.

 

His little Omega was a hoarder. A wide smile spread on his face. _Even better that I am piling her with stuff._

 

In the half ope kitchenette, Rey was filling a glass with tap water. She didn’t have money for fancy Evian or whatever the fuck the Prince was surely used to.

 

He would have to deal with this.

 

Also, this little distance helped her clear her mind and find her willpower again.

 

The Prince was being nice. Nicer then he had ever been. Some could even say manipulatively so.

 

But a thoughtful gesture... wasn’t going to be enough to get her to sleep with him. She wasn’t going to be just another tick on his list.

 

Returning with a glass of water into the living room, Rey found the Prince currently poking around her flesh eating plant with his outstretched finger.

 

“Here you go,” she said to direct his attention to her.

 

He jolted, smiling apologetically, as if ashamed as to caught in act. Even if Rey couldn’t really understand what he fussed about. Was it contravene the etiquette to poke your hosts flesh eating plant?

“Thank you,” he said, taking a gulp.

 

Desperately trying not to scrunch up his face at the foul taste of the water. Suddenly, he knew his latest gift would be a jackpot.

“I’m not going to sleep with you,” Rey emphasised and it thankfully gave him an excuse to spit out some of the water onto one of the huge _ficus benjamin_ in front of him.

 

He was just shocked. Absolutely _not_ disgusted by the taste of the water.

 

“That...that wasn’t my intention,” he answered calmly.

 

Something like disappointment washed over Rey’s face, before she replied.

 

“Ok. Fine.Good.”

 

“ - at least not today,” he added and taking a careful gulp of the shitty water, put on his shit-eating grin.

 

Rey rolled her eyes.

 

“You might not believe me, but I want to get to know you better.”

 

“What for?” Rey asked offhanded, while retrieving something from a drawer and already walking around the beautifully wrapped box.

 

“So I can give you better gifts,” he joked. “But as it seems, my gift is already on spot without even having set foot into this apartment.”

 

“Are you insulting me?” Rey glared at him, now with a scissor in her hand.

 

“Of course I am not,” he objected, throwing a cautious look at the sharp object.

 

“Good.”

 

_Who is the good one here?_ Kylo felt his Alpha genes questioned again. And he found… he liked it. He liked the way this Omega could make him quiver with one look. No one else dared to stand up to him like that. Especially no Omega he had ever the luck to make an acquaintance with.

 

“Anyway,” Rey continued after clearing her throat, “there isn’t much about me to know... so… shall we open this?”

 

“It’s all yours, Rey, go ahead,” he encouraged her, noting how she forcibly changed the subject. _What are you hiding, little Omega?_

 

Strategically, he let the subject rest, while being delighted by the sight as Rey carefully peeled off the wrapping. _Does she intend to use it again?_

 

The little hoarder in her certainly was pleased by so much nice, nice paper.

 

_A hoarder makes a good Omega. A hoarder Omega can make a cosy home._

And as the wrapping fell away, Rey’s eyes widened.

 

The image on the carton box showed a high tech water dispenser.  
A posh looking water dispenser. Like one that you could actually use at home judging the displayed design, not in an office.

 

Kylo smiled again.

 

“Do you like it?” he asked hopefully.

 

_So that’s why he said this gift was great. Because the water tastes like shit._

 

Rey knew it did. Deep down. But she wasn’t going to admit this.

 

“Hmm… I don’t know yet. I think my tap water tastes just fine. What is this for anyway?”

 

“This is for you, in your heat.” She gave him a stern look, as if she was to tell him that it was highly inappropriate for unmated couples to touch the topic of heat. Not that Kylo would have cared... “It has a special water. It’s az isotonic water that replaces the lost minerals when you are in heat.”

 

Rey looked at him quizzically.

 

“Wanna try?” Kylo asked, totally hopeful. “I can drink first so you can be sure it’s not drugged,” he deadpanned.

 

“Okay.”

 

He quickly poured the remaining water into the _ficus_ , hoping that the plant wouldn’t die from it, quickly opened the box and installed the water dispenser in two steps. Right before filling up his glass with the water and drinking up. After all, he carried this monstrous machine and 20 liters of water up the stairs.

 

He let out a content sigh.

 

“Ah! See? No problem!” And he extended his hands to show that he was safe and sound.

 

Rey reached for the glass in his hand then, filling it halfway, and cautiously sipped from the drink.

 

Her eyes went wide again --- because it was delicious! Truly different to what she was used to…… If someone would have told her before this that there was a difference in water...she would have laughed at him and pointed out that he had been tricked by some shiny advert…  
  
_How did I spend my life without such tasty water?_

 

She quickly finished the portion, taking other two big gulps. The sight the best gratification the Prince could ever have hoped for...His little Omega liked his present after all!

 

“So… I know you said there isn’t much to know about you,” he began cautiously, “but please, tell me something about yourself anyway.”

 

“Like, how to survive on tap water, your highness?” she teased.

 

Kylo chuckled.

“Yeah, anything. Like, are you more a dog or a cat person?”

 

“Dog,” she answers without hesitation. Kylo can feel even this meaningless question touched some nerves.

 

“Why?” he prods further, while they settled on one of the worn couches. It was surprisingly comfortable even to his sophisticated taste...Even if he sank down a bit too deep into the cushion...

 

“I suppose because they are loyal. They like you unconditionally, if you treat them right,” Rey shrugged, averting her eyes.

 

_Who has left you, little pup?_

 

But being the clever Alpha he was known for, Kylo  didn’t dare to ask her for more. Not yet.

 

Thus he stirred the topic away, to food and books and anything, careful to make her feel at ease.

 

He quickly learned that she liked to eat almost anything… that she didn’t really  know how to cook, because Maz had always brought up some leftover from the bar and that her kitchenette is too small.  
  
_I’m gonna fix this…_ he wished to tell her, but...it deep down knew that it was too early. Too risky. Potentially making her fled his presence again.  
  
As their conversation moved on she also revealed to him that she is into reading about plants, adores pulp fiction and travel books. Lots and lots of travel books. Now that she mentioned it, Kylo realizes that she had an extensive collection of worn Marco Polo and Lonely Planet books, finding out that she never travelled further than the next city because she lacked the _money…_  
_  
_ \--- gonna fix that too....

 

With every little detail she continued to reveal about herself, Kylo found more and more gift ideas. Naturally his urge to please her was growing again, and for once, he felt as if he could finally put his money to good use. None of the wealthy Omegas his mother had handpicked for him could have been pleased so easily as Rey. The girl who used to it trash, just as Hux had told him.... It makes it an overkill with his wealth. Still, he didn’t feel guilty for harbouring such thoughts. Another luxurious private jet trip to Bali wouldn’t make any difference for those Omegas his mother wanted him to mate, but for Rey, any travel would mean a lifetime experience. Any new book she was able to get into her small hands  a door to another world.

 

To him, it was no question whom he wanted to gift a getaway vacation.

 

The darkness settled on them slowly. They could barely see each other by now, but neither of them noticed, too absorbed in their conversation.

 

When Rey, at last, stood to switch on the lights, Kylo glanced at his Rolex.

 

9:15 pm.

 

_Fuck._  
  
It was getting late already. He would have to go, tomorrow at 4 am, his plane would take off for an important business meeting. And not just because it was a common love advice to make yourself scarce, so you will be precious in the eyes of your intended...

 

“Rey, sweetheart, sorry, but I need to go. I’ll be leaving tomorrow very early.”

 

Luckily Rey was able to hide the deep blush the Prince’s deep voice triggered onto her fair face as he used the pet name for her again...

 

So it wasn’t really surprising that something like sadness washed over her as her guest stood to leave, unable to resist a cheeky question:

“Where to, your highness?”  
  
_Are you wedding some high class Omega on Phuket tomorrow?_

 

Kylo smiled at her secretive.

 

“Can’t tell, sweetheart. Everybody has secrets. Maybe, next time, if you tell me yours, I’ll tell you mine.”

 

“You are assuming an awful lot with ‘next time’,” she teased back, her heart beating like crazy .

 

“Maybe,” he agreed, biting his lower lip, before dropping his voice to a seductive baritone and purring: “Or maybe not.”

 

His little Omega shivered at his words.

 

_You are doing great, Kylo,_ he patted his own back. _This Omega will soon be yours._

 

“Well then,” Rey said, heading for the door, while Kylo put on his jacket. “I’ll see you around I guess?”

 

Rey straightened herself, preparing to see her unexpected visitor out.

 

But there was still a question that burned on her tongue. Thus she started fidgeting...should she dare to ask him?

 

_Now or never._

 

As if the Prince had sensed her inner turmoil, he put on his gentleman side again, smiling down at her...hoping he was able to give her everything she wanted. Whether it was money, space, time...he would provide for her and win her over.

 

“Kylo...why do you care about all this…?”  
  
_About me?_ her insecurity vocalled the final part of her question in her head, whilst her lips remained shut.

 

_You know why, Rey. He is a manipulative Prince- wanting to bribe you into his bed and around his knot before he disposes of you……_ the voice of skepticism offered an answer. The worst kind of answer….

 

“Do you believe you can win me over like that?” she almost blurted out. Her words leaving her mouth too quickly, evidence enough for her insecurities.

 

"Let’s assume I say yes,is it working?"

 

Then he took action. Leaning down, already noticing that Rey extended her neck towards him on instinct, awaiting a kiss on her mouth perhaps.

 

But no.

 

He said, he was going to take this slow.

 

So instead, a hairbreath away from her inviting lips, he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

 

“Sleep well, little Omega,” he crooned and walked out of the door before he did something stupid.

 

She stared after his back long after he has disappeared behind the turn of the stairs, hearing the click of his leather shoes on the steps until he left the stairway...

 

When she finally closed the door, her whole apartment felt different. Well, technically, it _was_ different, as a huge water dispenser stood in the living room. She sighed.

 

True to his word, he didn’t try to make any move on her - which in itself was surprising. Did he really want her so badly?

 

She felt her resolve falter. But unlike her resolve, their social differences weren’t going anywhere anytime soon. He was still a Prince and she was still just some low-class garbage girl.

 

Unable to calm herself, she opened one of her favourite books, about the Amazonas. Before reading about the rainforest, she didn’t think there would be so much green in the world.

 

Looking at her favourite animal pictures and sentences she knew by heart, she let her mind wonder.

 

The evening was nice. Serene. Gentle. Thoughtful. Nothing like the frenzy the first time Kylo found her outside the restaurant and made her come so deliciously.

 

She also felt, she had more agency. More power over him.

 

#######################

 

The days went by, and Rey, every time she got home, remembered their lovely evening together. Although it was Kylo’s mission to get to know her better, she also got to see another side of him.

 

Who knew he could be so caring? _Such a good Alpha,_ her inner voice whispered. Not a cocksure bastard. But an attentive partner.

 

_Sex would be amazing with him,_ her inner Omega chimed up.

 

She groaned in frustration. No. The Prince had said that he wanted to take things slow, to get to know her. Maybe she should use this as a opportunity to find out about  him, too. Not only this hormonal madness.

 

Just as she had successfully calmed herself down, without having to go and touch herself at the thought of the princely Alpha, the doorbell went off.

 

“Who could that be?” she muttered in astonishment.

 

When she opened, a courier was standing in front of her door.

 

“Miss Kanata?” he inquired.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I have a package for you. Please sign here and here,” and he points onto the tablet. Rey grabs the small box, signs and waves off the man.

 

Closing the door behind her, she turned the box around. Again, the wrapping was exquisite, so she had to open it carefully.

 

A greeting card fell out. Grabbing it from the floor, she turned it around to read the content written in beautiful calligraphy.

 

**_Dearest Rey,_ **

 

**_I immensely enjoyed our night together. I feel like there is still a lot that I have to learn about you, and I will, if you let me._ **

 

**_Unfortunately, my business obligations will prevent me from returning to town as soon as I’d like to. I wanted to give you this personally, but I just couldn’t wait for you to have it._ **

 

**_Please, accept this small gift as an apology._ **

 

**_I dare to hope that at least this message makes you think of me._ **

 

**_I think of you every day._ **

 

**_Yours, Kylo_ **

 

**_PS: It would please me to know whether you enjoyed your gift… here is my number: +983701780_ **

 

Rey huffed. This man is tireless!

 

She opened the box unsuspiciously, sure to find some kind of jewelry inside.

 

But when she slid out the inner carton, she did not find anything like a jewelry.

 

It was a bottle made off glass.

 

… in the shape of testicles.

 

_What in God’s name?_

 

On the bottom of the vial said: “ **Le Cum: Kylo Ren** ”.

 

_What the hell?_

Rey couldn’t wrap her head around this.

 

What the hell was this?? Why did the flacon have the Prince’s name written on it?

 

Then, she realized, the bizarre, testicle-shaped object had some kind of spray head.

 

Was this a perfume?

 

And who the hell would design and sell testicle shaped perfume??

Experimentally, she pumped the little spray to test her theory.

 

And it was then that her world as she knew it ceased to exist.

 

Because it really was a perfume.

 

Kylo’s scent condensed.

 

As the particles flew and entered into contact with the air, Rey’s whole body reacted to the onslaught of the hormones.

 

Her brain fried --- the only thing she could think of was getting laid, fucked, rawed, _knotted._

 

For a few agonizing moments, she tried to resist.

 

Then, her urge became unbearable. She scurried to her bedroom and yanking the big, Alpha cock imitation from beneath the bed, shed her clothes.

 

There was no need to prepare herself. She was born ready. Her cunt slick with arousal, the plaything slid inside without much effort. Jamming it to the highest setting, she came in just under a minute.

 

For a short time, she was able to breathe.

 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” she panted, completely overwhelmed.

 

This sensation was new.

 

This scent, this sweet, manly scent of her favourite Alpha in such a condensed essence was more powerful than a drug. More powerful than she had ever experienced it with her previous partners.

The counterbalance of her own hormones was quickly fading, making her needy again.

 

So Rey… Rey decided to play with fire.

 

She sprayed a tiny amount again, this time, directly on her gland.

 

The burn was fascinating. It slowly spread from her organ down her throat, lower, her breasts and then very quickly to her needy core.

 

“Jesus Christ,” she muttered, hand already pushing its way down, as if on its own accord. She groped her breasts, twisted the nipple, just experimentally, but almost cried out, she was so much on the edge.

 

Collecting some of her own juices, she started to circle her finger around her clit, trying to prolong the sensation but found it impossible to exercise any type of self-control. The rubbing was delicious, quickly hiking her to her peak and she convulsed with needy moans on her bed as she came. But this time, her orgasm didn’t provide her any rest. Kylo’s scent was burning on her gland, still, leaving her hungry and unsatisfied.

 

Brushing her other hand over her gland, she slipped two fingers inside her throbbing core. Her fingers smeared the perfume into her gland over and over again, deeper, more, while her fingers pistoled in and out of her aggressively.

 

_Good little Omega, so good for me,_ she imagined Kylo purr this into her ears, while conjuring up the image of his huge hands, wishing that it was his fingers scraping over her insides, reaching spots and crevices she couldn’t.

 

The combination of the massage on her gland and her fingers were effective though and it didn’t take long until she came again, louder and longer this time. Her body was covered in sweat from the effort of giving herself release, while her thighs were sticky with her arousal.

 

She was sure she would have to wash the sheets after this.

 

How could she want any other Alpha after _him_? His scent, more specifically, the scent of his come was sprayed all over her body, her apartment, sending her body into a frenzy.

 

_Is this how you want to sire me to you, Kylo?_

 

She knew that she didn’t have to admit this to anyone, but in the cocoon of her apartment nobody was there to judge her - maybe except for the neighbours who would have to deal with her wanton sounds.

 

Rey couldn't care less. Who could ever understand what she was given? The perfume of an Alpha? No one ever heard of such thing.

 

Or was this a common gift among the rich?

 

The need was consuming.

 

Helplessly, Rey gripped her sheets.

 

What could she do to get some rest?

 

Maybe, the whole thing would be resolved if Kylo's hormones would be smeared directly into her sopping cunt?

 

Yes, that could be a solution!

 

Quickly, she retrieved the testicle shaped bottle - experimentally licking over it, just to imagine that it was that of _him_ \- and holding up the black Alpha cock imitation, she sprayed a generous amount on it.

 

_This will do it, no doubt,_ she thought.

 

The spicy musk of Kylo filled the room again. She was floating in another world, another dimension of existence. In the dimension where she was the Omega of the Prince, the most powerful Alpha of the town, where she was chosen instead of the wealthy, noble Omegas, to be his, and his alone and he to be hers exclusively.

 

Her eyesight got blurry. She somehow didn’t see the room anymore. It swam away, painting them instead of the brown-red bedroom and narrow bed in a small hut on in the rainforest of the Amazonas, under the gigantic trees. She imagined the thick air, heavy with humidity and took a deep breath from the flying particles of Kylo.

 

Pushing the Big Pleasure Banger inside, the fantasy became even more real. She really felt as if she were with him, his thick, long, steel hard cock slipping into her, splitting her open, stretching her needy cunt.

 

She moaned in pleasure.

 

Absentmindedly, she turned on the vibrator. The tremors were sending frissons of pleasure through her body, Kylo’s hormones appeasing her hunger.

 

She was already hiking up that imaginary mountain of her climax. Normally, she would have fought it back, but not this time. On the back of her mind, she already knew she wouldn’t, _couldn’t_  stop as the next high. Thus, she let is wash over her, this time gently, eliciting quite, drawn out mewls from her.

 

Just as she came, the perfume must have triggered something in her - the overwhelming desire to be knotted and _mated_ burned on her mind.

 

There were 5 settings on this vibrator and a button to trigger the artificial knot. She could recall so much.

 

The next setting did nothing to appease her consuming desire, so she skipped to 3 after 1, pushing it deeper, harder. Her cries were loud, long, persistent, hand groping the sheet for purchase.

 

“Fuck, fuck,” she mumbled, panting.

 

Her body trembled from the effort, still, she knew she would have to come again. Allowing herself a few moments of rest, she already trekked the trail of the next high, this time of level 5. Her cunt burned pleasantly, and she couldn’t care anymore about neighbours, or rumours when the sensation of her next orgasm crept slowly from her clenched abdomen to her spine, to the crown of her head, making her toes, finger curl and her cunt gush over the vibrator.

Just as she was in the thick of it, she triggered the knot on the vibrator.

 

Or so she intended.

 

But the damn thing gave up her marathon of pleasuring herself. How many times did she come? How long has she been here, completely dozed off, drunk on Kylo’s scent?

 

An hour? Two?

 

She plugged in the thing in frustration, then slid it back in, now, finally, finishing her broken momentum with an artificial knot inside.

 

Still. It was not enough. Not the real thing.

 

“Fuck you, Kylo Ren,” she muttered in frustration. All her life, she was successful fighting against her biological determination. All her life.

 

Until this Prince came around and turned her right back to what she was born to be: an Omega. Worse yet, ever since meeting him, she _wanted to be_ just an Omega - taken care of, praised, cherished.

 

Without even thinking, she dialled his number with shaky fingers, the Alpha cock still inside her.

 

The line rang for a few moments, until she heard Kylo’s baritone coldly ask on the other side of the line:

 

“Who is this?”

 

It hurt, though she knew he didn’t have her number so there would have been no way for him to know it has been her.

 

“You! You’re a monster!” she growled, completely irritated. Feeling the need to just submit to him… Making her head blur. .  

 

Immediately, on the other end of the line, Kylo softened.

 

“Yes I am, my little Omega,” he purred. “I gather you liked my gift?” he asked smugly.

 

“You… you have no idea what it did to me,” she complained. “It’s… it’s too much, Kylo, I can’t get enough. What is this thing?” Her voice was on the brink of breaking, the exhaustion and the frustration that her trusted Alpha cock imitation couldn’t give her what she craved.

 

“Oh, it’s a perfume. My perfume. It’s my scent in it, my sweet Omega. I had it made for you and only for you,” he crooned.

 

_Only for you.... your Alpha did it only for you..._

 

Then, again in that dangerous, seductive, husky voice, he supplied some more information and Rey felt he was whispering the words into her ear, making her wet and wanting all over again.

 

“I came over and over again while watching your tape, Rey. I’ve never seen anything like that, sweetheart. I couldn’t get enough. I wanted to let you feel what I’ve felt, the degree of my burning desire for you,” Kylo confessed.

 

Rey whined. It was too good. She put the phone on speaker, letting Kylo hear her ragged breathing as her hand slid onto her clit and started to circle again the sensitive bud.

 

“Are you touching yourself, my little Omega?” he inquired, a little astonished but nonetheless very satisfied.

 

“Yes,” she admitted with an airy whisper.

 

“Good. Good girl. Such a good Omega,” he praised. “Are you wet for me, Rey?”

 

“Yes, Alpha, only for you. I’ve been so madly turned on. I came over and over again and it wasn’t enough,” she moaned her dirty secrets.

 

“I’ll take care of you soon, my little Omega. Just hold on a little longer. But now, be a good Omega and let me hear you come, sweetheart, make your Alpha proud,” he coaxed her.

 

And how could she resist these sweet words? She wanted to be good for him, she wanted to make her Alpha proud.

 

“Yes, Alpha,” she answered, and started the vibrator.

 

She didn’t have to pretend to be loud. She was. Wanton whines and huffs escaped her lips and on the back of her mind, she heard the same sounds echoed at the other end of the line.

 

“Are you… are you touching yourself, Alpha?” she asked, while working herself with the cock imitation. Mentally imagining how the Prince pushed down his silken briefs, taking his leaking cock in his huge palm.  The thought alone was enough to make her mouth water and flush her senses with a feeling of want.

 

“Yes, my little Omega,” she heard the answer so hoarse and strained, it made her cunt gush again.

 

“Tell me I’m a good Omega, tell me you want me,” she moaned.

 

“You’re the best little Omega, Rey, I want you like crazy… I want to split you open and knot you...,” he grunted between pumps on his length.

 

Rey whimpered approvingly, feeling her new orgasm build as the Please Banger expanded and Kylo’s hoarse voice at her ear..

 

“Fuck,” the Prince hissed, “I’m not going to last much longer. Come for me, Rey...I want to hear you say my name while you come,” he panted into the phone and it was enough to send Rey right over the edge.

 

“Kylo,” she whimpered, the climax washing over her reassuringly - and somehow, now that she heard the Prince croon on the other end of the line _that's it, little Omega, so good for me, such a beautiful voice, next time I'll make you come on my knot,_ made this orgasm finally satisfying enough so she could rest and hear as Kylo grunted while he finished.

 

Both of them left breathless, they silently listened to the other's laboured inhales.

 

“Fuck,” Kylo muttered, “Rey, you are amazing.”

 

“And you are a big tease, Prince,” she countered. Then chuckled at the absurdity of what they have just done.

 

“Go on, little Omega, wash off the perfume, then you can get some rest. Wait for me, sweetheart, I promise I'll make good on all the tease and wreck you properly.”

 

Rey smiled.

 

“Alright, but don't wait for long, Kylo,” she warned.

 

“I won't, Rey, I can't think about anything else but you.”

 

“I'll go and make use of that water dispenser. I already spent more than two hours in this bed,” Rey said, knowing perfectly well how much the two bits of information will leave Kylo reeling of want.

 

He groaned.

 

“Rey… “

 

“Goodbye, Kylo,” she sweetly said and hung up.

 

Fuck.

 

The shower was long overdue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG he has done it!
> 
> He had succeeded! But really- how could anyone deny Prince Kylo for a longer period anyway?
> 
> \- Did you enjoy the idea with Le Cum?  
> \- Did you like the other presents?
> 
> Please leave a comment a kudo or bookmark the story! I love hearing your guys opinion :-)
> 
> And again: a special thanks to my lovely co-author @Hosnianprime!!! Check out her tumblr for more https://reylotrashpiler.tumblr.com/
> 
> Or come and say hi to me on: galaxytrueffle.tumblr.com/


	10. Escaping Reality (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers, 
> 
> I am again so sorry for not having updated for a long time. I just have so much stuff going on before Christmas in my real life... a lot of work... problems with my laptop (stupid thing refused to function for like a week)...
> 
> Nevertheless...here is Part I of a very important chapter from the Prince's POV and a lot of backstory.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy it <3
> 
> I will try to update again at Christmas- so please stick with me ;-)

 

Rey stood at the bar and was daydreaming during her lunch shift.

 

The events of last night… they overwhelmed her.

 

_“Go on, little Omega, wash off the perfume, then you can get some rest. Wait for me, sweetheart, I promise I'll make good on all the tease and wreck you properly...”_ he had whispered into the phone with his timber voice that made her toes curl last night...and Rey simply shook her head at the fact that she practically invited him to live out his fantasies with her after his return.

 

Needless to say the mental image of the Prince towering over her as she lay  in bed, his pants pushed down, his massive erection freed while he watched her squirm as the tip of his member grazed her slick folds… made sure that she didn’t get any sleep until their talk and tinted her high cheeks tomate red every time she thought about it.

 

_Alpha…_

 

Oh good lord, this man was driving her nuts.

No, it was worse.  
The mere thought of this Alpha was driving her _insane…_

 

Or- was it the lingering effect of his perfume?

 

Of the essence he had sent her to drive her into a state of sinful ecstasy?

  
The liquid he used strategically to swipe her off her feet and let her fall into his arms...  
  
The fragrance she was supposed to rinse off her skin thoroughly in order to make the trigger  
of her arousal go away, but hesitated to wash off complete because if had felt wrong...  
  
His bottled scent she had gifted a permanent place on her nightstand...

 

_Don’t deny it...you feel your gland itch even if you can scent him...he is more than just a nice memory…_

 

Another sigh, while she glanced at the old industrial style clock above the entrance of the bar. It was almost two o’clock and Finn’s shift was about to start soon...

 

############################################

 

Kylo finished his work at the office for the day.  
  
Finally.  
  
Usually he was known to have his staff under control. The regular work with the fund managements was carried out by his team of employees, whom he had once playfully nicknamed as his “Knights” and so he rarely needed to get involved with everyday monitoring of his finance product.  
  
Thus, like any successful fund manager, Kylo mainly needed to come into office to hold important business calls, to meet with investors or to justify the cash flow for the authorities. The fund managed itself with the help of the algorithms. Other work, like the surveillance of the systems and the strategic acquisition of new products, were covered by the Knights…

Unfortunately, this week the well-oiled processes in his office didn’t go as smoothly as they should have, meaning that it had been a hellish week for him.

  
Again.

 

The Authorities...they had bothered him with countless questions again. For a while now, the Administration had formed a habit to come by regularly, trying to find some links between his fund and Snoke’s mob.

 

Not that they had found any evidence yet. Not like the would ever find irregularities... Kylo had made sure to thoroughly check all the depots from which money were invested to his fund himself. But regardless the investigators didn’t give up. Most likely because they knew that his fund had been one handy instrument in Snoke’s game to launder his dirty money. A glove Snoke’s organisation used to become even more wealthy…

 

Kylo bit his lip, regretting (once again) the moment he had considered entering a partnership with Snoke.

  
The warning signs had been there...  
  
There was the fact that the massive amount of cash Snoke had offered him to invest had needed to be supplied over various accounts from letterbox companies... from Panama...  
  
How Snoke has had invited him to meeting of his “family”, which literally consisted of sleazos and well known brothel owners of Coruscant…  
  
and hell, even his parents had warned him about the man and his involvement with the criminal community.

So, the red flags had poppen up all over the place, right into his face.. But he, Ben Solo, proudest Alpha of Chandrilla- he had been blind.

His urge to...prove himself to the world. To prove that he could be successful on its own right, not just some spoiled brat with a golden spoon in his mouth that lived another meaningless life in luxury.... It had overruled his common sense.

 

Long story short: he had taken Snoke’s money despite the risk. Invested it. Made a shitton of cash. His fund had skyrocketed. The Manager magazine had titled him the “man who killed other hedgies”, as his fund had been more attractive than the ones of well known competitors and had snatched a lot of clients.

 

And...then...the market collapsed.

 

Partially.

 

The banks had tons of fowl credits with (false) outstanding ratings in their books. No one traded. The rates at the major stock exchange fell...and with the rates, so did his fund.

 

To say that Snoke hadn’t been pleased with the newest development of the markets had been an understatement. Worse, the mob had threatened him. Told him to cover their losses, regardless of the way if he wanted to keep his life and held his family dear…

 

Kylo Ren, the proud Alpha he considered himself to be, had sat broken that night in his office after he had sent away all his employees.  
Thinking.  
He had thought about ending his life in that dark hour.  
Thought about disappearing… but that would have only meant the end of his parents.  
The mob was anything but forgiving.

 

So...he did the only thing that he was able to do. He made a plan. A plan to gamble.

 

In order to get into the market again he needed fresh capital. Capital no one was willing to provide him after his losses… so, he had called Snoke and asked him for an audience…

 

There in Snoke’s mansion, in his blood red audience hall, he had asked the godfather to give him a loan. A loan based on his income of his future inheritance...the one he would only inherit once his mother pushed up daisies… 

 

“I will lend you the money, boy,” Snoke had whispered in the darkly lit chamber and Kylo hadn’t been sure if he was supposed to weep or be merry at the promise…

 

“But...I need reassurance. You are a young man. From an old lineage. Alpha. There must be ways to increase your inheritance.... I heard some poor lads marry off well. Sounds like something you should do, too…” the Elder told him menacingly, his scarred face (rumoured to be damage of a mob war)contorted in a snide smirk.

 

And Kylo Ren, the Prince of Chandrilla, the only Alpha in the room, had only nodded at Snoke’s belittlement like a helpless child. He had literally sank his head before the old beta. Another expirience he wished to forget ever since...  
  
  


Naturally after the market normalised itself and his fund made profits again, Kylo had tried to avoid the topic of finding himself a rich wife as long as possible… Perhaps with the way his fund rose again in value and yielded profits he would be able to pay Snoke back without his inheritance…  
  
With every profit he made, he douted the whole need to mate an Omega.

Why would he need to mate one and live exclusively anyway? It wasn’t as if he couldn’t satisfy his urges with simply picking up an Omega and care for her during a heat cycle… The practical part of his mind cooed.

But deep down, there was another truth… there had always been something in him.

Something like a voice.

A voice that told him to find his true mate… although even if scientist doubted the concept of every Alpha and Omega having a tue mate somewhere out there.  
Someone who is almost 100% compatible...the other half.  
  
_Your idol, your grandfather had found his real mate...don’t forget…_ the longing voice of his Alpha core had echoed through his mind, his soul aching him to find his other half. Someone that could complete him. An Omega that was literally made for him. Born for him...and he for her.  
  
_But- how likely was the chance of finding my true mate?_ He had asked himself back then...  
  
_How will I be able to know that it is her?_  
  
Did _true mates_ exist at all? Or had his grandfather been a simple romantic to believe in such ancient bonds…?

 

Not that it mattered, now that his mother had decided to stick her nose into his business. Threatening to disown him if he wouldn’t find a(ny) mate soon, even if his chosen one wasn't his true mate. Not that he hadn't enough trouble with Snoke, the mob and the Authorities threatening his existence...

No, his parents just had to put a clock on finding true love and luck in life… nagging him to find any partner. Risking his deal with Snoke if he refused to bow to their ridiculous scheme of wanting to have grandchildren...

    

Kylo exhaled air he hadn’t realised he was holding , while he buried his head in his left hand as his thoughts wandered to Rey.  
  
Rey.  
  
Omega.  
  
The woman he simply knew was the _right one_ for him.  
The only one.  
  
Just how cruelly was life treating him?

 

Why had fate destined their meeting exactly at this time?  
  
Why couldn’t he have noticed _her_ during their years in school?  


Not that he minded to have met Rey in that sordid little pub… no, that had been probably the best moment in his entire existence.  
  
_Or was it the moment she called me Alpha?_

 

Kylo shook his head again in frustration.  
  
What was he supposed to do?  
  
He didn’t want to mate one of those Omega girls Snoke and probably his parents wanted him to share his life with… they were all...boring and uninteresting. They lacked life. Just like some pretty dolls- exactly like the ones he never understood as young lad why girls wanted to play with them.  
  
He wanted to be with...Rey.  
The Garbage girl of Chandrilla, as Hux had mocked her.  
His girl. With all her insecurities and flaws.  
  


With a huge lump in the throat and a rapid heartbeat, he brought his cell phone towards his ear.

 

There was no use. If he ever wanted to be happy in his miserable existence...he would need Rey as a part of his life.  
  
They were so good together...his sense urged him to keep her soothing presence close all the time.. Fuck her into mattresses...and make her womb full with his offsprings…  
  
The Prince grounded his teeth as his anxiety level rose and without hesitating any longer he hit the auto dial button for Snoke’s office.

 

Asking Snoke for his approval to blow off the stupid engagement to the Netal's was a chance he needed to take.  
  
Making this phone call a defining moment of his life.  
  
He had it all planned out… An alternative way to pay back the mob. A new strategy to increase the profit of his fund. Even if a risky one, it was quite likely that he would be able to settle up with the mob. He...only required more time to set everything up and alter the portfolio of his fund. Thus he needed to take this chance and ask Snoke for more time...  
  
_And then...I don’t have to mate one of those rich Omegas. But Rey….  
_

“What?” the words were followed quickly by some ancient air that had been inside the godfather’s lungs.  
  
The sound of Snoke’s breathing gave Kylo the creeps… and- he hesitated. . Yes, he was an Alpha. He was supposed to be fearless… and he didn't’ exactly fear Snoke. No, in a hand to hand combat he would have crushed the old man’s windpipe with his bare hands within 30 seconds. But...unfortunately the rules of the jungle didn’t apply here. Snoke...a beta once, whose pheromones had already faded due to his age, was superior to him. He could crush him. Crush what he had built up. Harm Rey…

 

“I’m calling you because of my plans to mate.”

 

Silence.  
  
Kylo heard how the Elder took a drag of a cigarette, before replying: “What’s with it?”

 

“I...I have another idea of how I could increas-”

 

“Tssss.” The hiss erupted of the receiver.  
  
“Listen Kylo Ren...listen precisely, boy… I don’t care who you want to mate. Fuck. Or knot. We have a deal. Act accordingly.”

 

With that line, the speaker on the other side hung up.

 

Kylo groaned. Well, he couldn’t say this conversation didn’t go as he pessimistically suspected it would…

But...Rey. His beautiful innocent (well in some ways she was) Omega.  
  
He...needed to find another way to keep her.  
Even if he wasn’t allowed to officially have her.  
  
The problem was… that she was so cautious.  
It had taken him so much effort to make her even consider him…

 

She was afraid of his wealth, which was rather surprising. Usually women were afraid that their partners wouldn’t be able to provide for them...that she was afraid of him over providing...was a first.

 

Anyway.  
  
He needed to meet her. Talk to her.  
Find a solution and convince her to stay with him…  
  
He clutched his sleek phone once again in his hand, before dialing her number.  
  
Oh how he longed to hear her voice...and to ask whether she was still willing to receive him.  
  
“Hello?” Rey spoke and Kylo’s heart began to flutter.  
  
“I craved to hear your voice,” he admitted, hoping not to sound too hyped about hearing his Omega. But, he couldn’t help it to smile, knowing that she was blushing on the other side of the line.

 

“Are you at work?”

 

“Yes.”

 

_Oh god this conversation turned out to be more awkward then he intended it to be...why was she always so shy? His little dove?_

 

“I am returning to Chandrilla tonight…” he offered, hoping to elicit some kind of positive reaction of her. His heart hammering in his rib cage.

 

“Ah...Yes...I am...on shift until 6,” Rey replied, sounding shy and embarrassed. At least she hadn’t rejected him on the spot.

  
Kylo considered as improvement.  
Needless to say,his treacherous cock in his pants twitched at the statement in anticipation.

  
“I will come to you tonight, Omega,” he crooned. Sounding far more self-assured then he felt.  
  
“And then I will make my promise come true.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama Drama Drama.... 
> 
> and our poor Prince struggles so hard with the question how to convince Snoke to give him more time in order to be able to wooe Rey some more...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> But anyways: be warned - the next chapter will be smut *giggles*
> 
> What do you think will Rey's and Kylo's first time be like?  
> Anything kinky?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudo and let me know your thoughts :-)
> 
> Also a very special thanks to @'reylotrahspiler' for being my awsome beta ;-)


	11. Escaping reality (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!
> 
> Here I am...as promised...with another update.
> 
> And guys, believe me, I was embarassed writing this. Like positively flustered...
> 
> hope you will enjoy it, too?

  
Rey was nervous. Like, really nervous. She was jumpy. Behaved like she was sitting on a nest of bees. Knowing that the Prince would visit her tonight.

 

Oh fuck.

 

She craved him and so the seconds couldn’t pass fastenough...  
  
Rey knew exactly that Kylo could have understood her invitation only in one way. Thus she fantasized about the various ways he would fuck her into her old mattress in the evening.

 

Would he be gentle?  
  
Somehow Rey couldn’t picture Kylo as nothing but  a caring lover. Not since he had gifted her all those nice presents...   
  
Obviously she also expected him to be dominant. As some kind of perfect Alpha, that was worthy of her to be devoted to him. To bend over for his pulsating cock and to be his perfect little Omega.

 

_Oh fuck_...would he call her his Omega?   
  
She had a kink for being possessed. For everything, really, that gave her the feeling of being someone special. Someone worthy.

 

It sounded pathetic. She knew that.   
  
But sex and desires were not always logical. Sometimes it was just a sweet notion that made your vulva flutter with the need to be knotted and claimed...

 

So her feet carried her faster then usual on her way from the pub to her apartment. Even if she felt like exploding on the inside in her nervousness.   
  
She knew the anticipation was worth it.

 

It didn’t take for her long to spot the Alpha, who was standing next to his shiny sports car in her neighborhood, sticking out like a sore thumb with his rich guy allure in the run-down corner of the city.  
  
Nevertheless, Rey couldn’t help but grin, even if she knew that she needed to excuse herself upstairs to make some preparation for the Prince. You know… sexy stuff like changing into a more inviting set of lacely lingerie…Even if she believed that the Prince would toss her undergarments selfishly to the floor the minute she would reveal them to him and so they wouldn’t have much of an effect…

 

But still...she wanted this night to be special.

  
For him…

 

and for her.

  
Even if it was a mistake…

 

_But is it? Your Alpha has cared for you until now...without you having given yourself to him…_ her inner Omega whispered treacherously and Rey knew that she didn’t need any more convincing.

  
Rey didn’t even know what happened after she had closed the distance between them and had returned his promising smirk with a shy smile of her own. Their eyes said everything they could not possibly have put into words.

 

This… this was happening! Every promise they made each other, every fantasy they conjured up, they would all come true so soon Rey could feel it on her tongue. And soon, she would be feeling _Kylo_ on hers too. Stars, she already started to grow wet.

 

Wordlessly, their hands entwined and they walked over to the front door of her building and entered the staircase.   
Rey’s heart hammered in her chest. Almost exploding in anticipation. Giving his strong palm a reassuring squeeze while they practically ran upstairs. And the Prince...groaned deeply, which went straight to her cunt.

 

_He wants you. He is losing his goddamn mind over you,_ the Omega proudly reeled in Rey.

 

As they had reached her door, Rey fumbled around her pocket hectically in search for her keys. She trembled, becoming more and more stressed with every second she couldn’t feel the cold metal of her door keys between her fingers. In the meantime...Kylo just stood behind her.

 

Still.   
Silent.   
Most likely predatory.   
  
Rey considered looking over her shoulder to check whether the Alpha was displeased with the delay she caused...not that she was at fault for not finding the keys in the endless insides of her bag! It was the curse of the handbag!   
  
_Oh god...where is the bloody key? Come on, I know that you are in there!!!_ Rey wanted to cry out in frustration...until she had another reason to yelp.

  
There she felt it. Something hard pressed against her bottom. Something big. Intimidation and pulsating...and in the form of a shaft.

 

There was little left to imagine...that is why Rey whimpered in awe at the contact.

 

“Hush Omega...let me help you,” she felt his minty breath tickle along her jaw. Caress her skin. Setting her core on fire.

 

Without hesitation she unconsciously wiggled her behind towards his form, eliciting a sharp intake of air from him.   
  
_At least I know it’s not just me…_ Rey sighed happily, watching the Alpha take her old and used ( _that’s called vintage, folks!_ ) leather bag into his palms and throw the other content (like tampons, ear-plugs, etc…) on the floor until he had the silvery metal between his fingers.   
  
Without hesitating any second longer, the Prince shoved the key into the lock, opened up her nest and hoisted her small body up in a bridal carry. Rey needed to suppress another moan as she could make out the distinct smell of the Alpha emanating from his scent glands... It was only as their eyes met in the promising position that Rey knew she was deeply in love with the man. Her eyes sprinkled with adoration. And the look he returned her spoke of longing and belonging as well… It made both their hearts clench.

 

Knowing exactly where to go, Kylo carried her across her living room to her unmade bed, dropping her gently onto the mattress...

 

“Please…” the Omega in Rey took charge, her hands winding themself towards the Prince’s fly. But the Alpha quickly escaped her hold, standing up… while his eyes regarded her. His sensitive nose taking in all the flavours of her bedroom. His mouth open a small gap...  
  
  
There was fire in his gaze.   
  
  
One that Rey understood all to well as she felt a similar need.   
  
  
There was no denying.   
  
  
Their encounter was inevitable.   
  
  
With little grace Kylo had gotten rid of his expensive wool coat, revealing a white dress shirt that stood in stark contrast to his dark reflection. Rey couldn’t get enough of the sight of the Prince undressing in front of her and she knew that she could cum already if she was only allowed to stroke her click to it.   
  
  
Perhaps that isn’t a bad idea? she thought and swiftly showed her pants and panties down, holding Kylo’s devouring stare while he was opening the cuff’s of his shirt.   
  
  
As she was about to spread her legs and reveal her pussy to the Alpha, begging him to have mercy on her and gift her the pleasure of his cock; Kylo caught hold of her ankles. Spreading them on his own terms.   
  
  
“Tell me Omega...who does this pretty pussy belong to?” his voice was hoarse now...and Rey couldn’t help but fall even harder for his dominating part. As she whimpered at the feeling of wet slick running down her labia, Rey knew she was a goner. She couldn’t take it anymore. The aching in her cunt..   
  
  
“You Kylo, it belongs to you! Please…”   
  
  
“Good girl,” he whispered his approval, making Rey want to beg for his cock more lewdly if he wouldn’t enter her in the next 3 seconds. But instead of easing her out of her need, The Prince freed himself of his pants....and just torturously glided the tip of his hard member along her clit down to her anus. Only to drag it all the way up again.

 

This was torture. Pure torture.   
  
“Please Kylo, I will be good...I will do anything, just please give me some friction...”

 

Kylo groaned as a response...and finally gave in. With a fierce determination and his head full of her sweet slick, he pushed into her. Pushed, until he couldn’t go further.

 

Conquering. Claiming.

  
And Rey… she simply moaned his name as if it was some kind of prayer. This _was_ a prayer and his cock a benediction. She had been on fire all along, painfully aroused and finally, finally, this glorious shaft was inside her.

 

“Thank you, Alpha, oh, thank you,” she babbled nonsensically.

 

A fact that made him hardly able to hold back and wait for her to adjust before he rattled into her.

 

“Greedy little Omega...you are so good for me…stretching all around my cock...” he moaned in between his thrusts and Rey felt the tingle of her orgasm approach.   
  
  
And like the good Omega she was, she took everything he gave her and enjoyed the sound of his bare tights slapping against her peachy ass. The echo of dripping slick mixing with their animalistic grunts.

  
That dildo she had brought to tease her Alpha a few nights ago... was a sad excuse for an imitation of the real thing. Kylo slid into her seemingly endlessly. She could count the SECONDS until he bottomed out, his shaft thick and long and oh so satisfying.  
  
Rey was enjoying every second of the sinful torture that would ruin her for anyone else her entire life.   
  
She felt how he his member hit her deepest parts. How the head of his cock bumped rhythmically against her cervix. Knocking against her uterus and reminding it to prepare itself for the seeds of her Alpha.

  
“I dreamed of this...my little Omega,” Kylo confessed her sounding a tad out of breath as he decided to go a bit slower on her. Taking his member all the way out of her, just to enter her once more with full force.  
  
  
“Oh fuck…yes Kylo! Right there, pleas-”   
  
  
But she couldn’t finish the sentence, as the strong Alpha took charge once more, pulling out his cock and flipped her on her knees, so that he could penetrate her from another position.

  
“Kylo...please...don’t go gently on me...fuck me harder,” she begged in her pre-orgasmic state, her head clouded by the sweet fog of arousal. She was so close, just a little more, her cunt clenching around nothing, as if complaining about the loss of the huge cock she had been impaled upon.

  
“Have you deserved my knot, Omega?” Kylo’s baritone voice roared through her bedroom, his hand coming up, and gently but firmly pulling at her hair to make her arch her back deeper, while the he slapped her ass playfully before his huge palm grabbed the left cheek of her butt in a possessive way. He could. Her ass, her cunt, her everything belonged to him.

  
She was so, so desperate.  
  
  
“Please Alpha...I need you. I will be your good Omega...just please!”   
  
  
“That’s right, little Omega, beg for my cock. Fuck, Rey, you are amazing.  I want to fuck you all day, all night,” Kylo crooned, his words full of admiration, before he gave her other cheek another loud slap and Rey moaned once more. 

  
He took great pleasure in seeing the red imprint of his hand on her ass, marking her as his, and his alone above her helplessly constricting pussy. His little Omega was begging for his knot with all her body, all her existence.  
  
  
“I dreamed of this…” he admitted dreamily, while tracing her wet labia with his finger and marvelling at his effect… “I only dream about knotting you…” with this, he inserted his member into her warmth once more and Rey felt herself pulsate around his shaft.   
  
  
“You and your wet, tiny pussy… the vibrator...the call...you drove me nuts,” he hoarsely whispered as he sank into her cunt once more, slowly, inch by inch.

  
“Please Alpha...tell me I am good for you,” Rey whined into the bedding.

  
“Fuck...you are the best,” the Prince answered her plea and advanced his hand towards her mating gland on the backside of her neck, giving it a gentle stroke before grabbing Rey for earnest by the shoulder and fucking her like there was no tomorrow.

  
“YEASHHHHHHHH,” Rey screamed as her orgasm hit her, turning her vision white and reducing her to a quivering, wailing mess.

  
“Feel my knot, my sweet Omega…” Kylo finally groaned as he felt his knot expand, too, and filled Rey with his cum.  
  
  
Locked together, Kylo made sure to let them fall in a way on the mattress that Rey wouldn’t hurt herself in her delirious state. Listening to every panting and whimpering sound that his Omega gifted him around his knot.

  
“That was amazing, sweetheart.”

  
She was panting hard for a few moments before she could form words.

  
“Yeah… it was Incredible. Thank you... Alpha,” Rey returned, little drops of sweat glistering around her forehead and Kylo couldn’t help but lean into giving her jaw a kiss from behind.

  
And the way Rey whimpered for mercy when his knot pressed into her overstimulated cunt a little more made him almost come again.

  
She was perfect. A perfect little Omega. _His_ perfect little Omega.   


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that nice?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Was the Prince like you imagined him to be?  
> Do you want more smut in the next update?
> 
> Please leave a kudo and a comment and let me know whether you enjoyed the chapter <3
> 
> As always I have to thank Reylotrashpiler for her amazing beta reading and everything else <3 I don't know if I could write my fic without her input :-)


	12. Fated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers!
> 
> Yes, they did it in the last chapter!  
> FINALLY.
> 
> We all needed the banging- I know.
> 
> And as you wished in your comments...there is more to come. I just can't deny you anything ;-)

 

After the bliss of the orgasm, the more... awkward... part of the coupling was usually what followed.

  
Being knotted.

Being held in place.  
  
Just as their biology meant them to be.  


But while Biology was only one thing, Realisation was another. Thus it was that only now did Rey and Kylo comprehend what the heady mix of emotions and biology had deemed them to do.

But, unlike with any other partner she’d had before, Rey didn’t doubt her body’s selection of an Alpha, as she relaxed against the microfiber sheets of her bed, this time.

  
Usually, after every encounter with other Alphas that she had experienced so far - regardless of the question whether she found the sex with said Alpha pleasurable or not - there was a moment of pause. A moment in which her reason kicked in. And remembered that even if her inner Omega told her that the fat swelling knot within her was all she needed for the future, the Alpha she had spent time with probably wasn’t the right partner to plan a future with. Especially if she had hooked up with him after a lapse of judgement and too many drinks (not that it had happened often…)....   
  
Rey had always wondered why there was such a conflict of opinion between her mind and her animalistic side…   
  
Why did the doubts arise in her only after her biology had gotten her knotted by an Alpha, and not beforehand?

Not that the question had really mattered much as Rey had been sure that she would never be able to overrule her Omega urges for long. Thus she had begun to just accept the fact that she would always harbour doubts about her compatibility with her Alpha partners right after intercourse. She accepted her scepticism as a result of evolution, enabling an Omega to think beyond the delirium of hormones to whether she wanted to truly stay with that Alpha, without her judgement being clouded ; consequently distinguishing mankind from animals.

 

However, what surprised Rey the most, about being with Kylo, was the fact that this feeling of doubt didn’t come up in her while he shot ropes of cum into her womb.   
  
Was this a sign?   
A sign that she has never before met a better, more manly, more perfect Alpha than the Prince…?   
  
Even as her hormones ceased their job of making her feel drawn to the broad-shouldered man knotted in her, because of their designation, her heart and reason took over to make her want him…

 

It seemed ridiculous.

Rey had never thought of herself as someone who would be blinded by love.  
Apparently, she had misjudged her own character...   
  
And it made her feel...happy.   
Infatuated.   
Was this love?

So listening to her singing heart, Rey did what felt most natural in that moment- she turned her head, with a smile, to watch the orgasmic expression on the Prince’s face...  
  


And he was _there_ , a  look of amazement in his unfocused eyes… his lips slightly agape… his prominent nose flaring with every deep breath he took.   
  
And just like the Prince...Rey felt spellbound in the moment, too.   
  
In the silence of her apartment all she could think about was that there was no nicer music than the sound of Kylo’s heavy breathing against her bare skin. Norr a more mesmerizing sight than of his face after he had just come apart.  
  


However, unlike Rey whose head had already mostly cleared, she noticed that Kylo still hadn’t snapped out of his post-orgasmic state.   


Without hesitation Kylo instinctively placed his strong and sticky palm against her bare skin, following the script of nature, in order to sooth Rey in the hope of aiding her fertilisation.

 

_Look at your Alpha, how he takes care of you…_ Rey’s heart squeezed out of sheer joy, even if she knew that Kylo was mentally still imprisoned in a post-orgasmic blur.  

 

After his strong fingers made contact with her shuddering body, it took the Prince only a few seconds to snap out of his trance.

 

He carefully drew his hand towards her face, his gentle fingers leaving her skin covered in goosebumps, and cupped her jaw tenderly. His dark and demanding eyes now fixed on hers, as if he was trying to make sure that she was alright.

  
It seemed that there was no need for words between them to know what concern stirred in the other.o Rey simply rubbed her cheek into his loving hand while nodding.   
  
She felt more than alright.   
  
Her cunt was throbbing in content.   
  
Her heart sang chords of love…   
  
She didn’t harbour any doubts.   
  
There was only her and her Prince.   


And as if he just knew what she was about to ask of him, his lips formed a beautiful smile as he said, “You did so good, Rey…”  
  


_I did good...my Alpha is pleased..._

  
With a happy sigh, she turned around again and pressed her back against his muscular chest. To savour the moment of bliss and belonging, to bathe in her Alpha’s calming warmth.

 

“Rey...tell me something I don’t know about you, yet…” he whispered softly against her hair, while his arm had found its way around her slender form. “I know that you’ve told me a lot, already...but I just _need_ to know everything about you…” he explained, while pulling her close against him. As if he too felt  the urge to become one in every way.

  
“Hmmm…” she hummed, thinking about what to say, trying to pick out some interesting detail out of her largely boring life.

 

“Oh...I know…” she said, feeling a faint blush creep onto her cheeks as she decided on what she would reveal to him. “I...I don’t think you were aware….but I fancied you in school.”

 

Kylo growled and stirred inside her as if the fact of her being aware of his existence, all those years ago, was enough to make him shoot another massive load.

 

_You’ve pleased your Alpha...oh god, tell him more. Tell him how you fingered yourself in school, trying to imagine it was him doing the deed..._

 

“ _Did_ you? When did you first notice me?”

 

Rey suddenly felt shy as she tried to think of a single moment in time. The truth was… she had always fancied him, since after she had presented. As had all the other Omega girls in school...and the Beta girls...and the bitchy Alpha girls, who tried to prove themself among other female Alphas in conquerin the school's Prince. Nevertheless there hadn’t been an exact moment when her infatuation with Kylo had started. At least, not that she remembered.  
  
Still... there was one particular memory of him.   
  
The memory of the time when she first caught his scent lingering in the air.   
  
She had been in Maz’s care for a year, already, and had presented after soon after her malnourished state had been corrected. Obviously, she had became aware of the Prince’s existence in the first couple of days of starting at the school. However, it wasn’t until one hot evening in July, where the sun had still been up at 7pm, that she noticed his smell.

 

She had decided to stay in the school’s library until it closed and therefore was walking back through the halls when she encountered a group of boys, the school’s Polo team.

Usually most adolescent Alpha boys in school took care of themselves. For as far as she could remember they had always applied skin care products in order to dampen their Alpha scent. But...the effect of the cosmetic products only lasted until the young Alphas engaged in physical activity.

 

That night the Prince had just left the training grounds along with his fellow team members and was walking through the schools halls to the locker rooms when Rey ran into the lot in a corridor. She remembered that there had been many scents in the air, back then, since the team was mostly all Alphas.

 

Some had reminded her of cedar. Others of sweat and pheromones….but then there was a completely different kind of fragrance in the air.

  
Musky, a little sweaty...but still fresh. Almost like mint.   
  
Rey had, back then, acknowledged the fact that someone had smelt particularly nice to her. She hadn’t dared to make further investigations, though, sure that whoever the boy was, he would be ashamed to have the “garbage girl” fancy him anyway…   
  
Then, just as she had passed Kylo, who was straggling behind the team, she realised that the scent she liked belonged to none other than the Prince of Chandrilla.

 

When Rey narrated her first real memory of him, Kylo couldn’t help but think of his young self as an idiot. His dream girl,  the Omega he wanted to mate, had noticed him long ago. And he… he had just been a complete failure, too caught up in his own mess to pay her the attention she deserved.

 

“After that, I don’t know... I just _always_ noticed you - when you passed me in the halls, when you sat next to Hux in the cafeteria…” Rey went on nonchalantly, dwelling in the last bits of her only nice memories of her school life.   
  
“What about you?” she asked a bit later, feeling his knot slowly deflate and slip out.

 

“Cheeky little Omega…” Kylo answered her playfully, “Do you want to know if I noticed you in school, too?”

 

He hadn’t. But, … that hadn’t been Rey’s fault.   
  
It had been all him.   
  
His issues.   
  
The pressure of his parents.

His anger.  
  
“You know, I don’t particularly remember you in school. I used to have quite the temper, back then, and I fought a lot with my parents…” he admitted to her and knew without having to scent her, that Rey felt sad about his truth.   
  


_Oh sweetheart...if only you knew what I am about to tell you…_   
  
“But I remember one night very clearly, during my early years in school,” he added, his hand now carefully stroking over her side, as he shared something he had recalled a few nights earlier.   
  
“I remember a clear night in spring -  I had had a fight with my dad, and ended up breaking an heirloom vase my mother really liked… it was an accident, I think… I don’t remember if I bumped against it out of anger or… but I bumped into it as I rushed away from the dinner table…” his baritone voice spoke calmly.

 

Rey couldn’t help but to picture the ganglyly Prince, as he stood up too swiftly from the dining room table and rushed off to play some computer games again - only to bump into a table and topple a vase. It was an image that brought a smile to her face and Rey couldn’t help but wonder if _their_ child would one day take after the father, and get in trouble, being uncoordinated and clumsy due to a sudden growth spurt?

 

Again just as if her Alpha could read her thoughts, he shushed her affectionately: “If you laugh at me I won’t tell you the rest of the story…”

 

“Alright, alright, but I was just remembering that time in school when you grew like 20 cm over the summer break and seemed awkwardly out of sync with your body afterwards…”  
  
“Hush...little one. Don’t make me remember those awful days…” he joked back, caressing her frame once more in a tender way before he continued. “After I left the house that night I began running through the grounds of the estate, kicking at trees, punching at the air...until...”

 

Rey could feel the way his tone changed, he was getting excited about what he was saying,“Until I thought of giving it a rest and relaxing in the solitude of my old tree house.”

 

It was only then that the realisation hit Rey like a thunderbolt.

 

“Kylo...what...” her voice became less audible with every syllable, her body almost shaking now...

 

“My treehouse wasn’t... how i’d left it. Someone had moved in… I immediately knew from the faint scent…” he continued and Rey felt paralysed,“It was the scent of an unpresented Omega.”   
  
“I... really?” Rey’s voice trembled. She felt so many emotions at once. Confusion. Thankfulness. Shame. Love. Happiness.   
  
“I think maybe you noticed me and fled before i could climb up into the tree house,” he sounded a bit accusing, “but… I simply knew that the Omega in the treehouse needed help. So, I ran back home… as fast as i could…”   


Rey’s eyes twinkled with tears...it sounded like Fate.  
  
“You- you were the Alpha? _You_ found me back than?”   
  
“Yes.”

 

_This is fate. Your Alpha found you all those years ago._   
_It is him and no other._   
_Don’t deny him._   
_Mate him._   
Now.   
  
“Thank you.”   


She took his smooth shaven face in her hands and pressed a kiss of true adoration and love onto his lips.

 

\-----  
After Rey’s tears of joy had dried and the Prince had kissed her until she felt calm and satisfied, she fell asleep in his arms.   
  
It was one of the best naps of her life.

  
And the best awakening as well…

 

As Kylo sensed Rey slowly coming awake from her slumber, his expert fingers started to trail down her body.   
  
“My precious little sleepy head…” he said quietly as his long finger slipped its way to her vulva and clit., slowly spreading her open so the cold air of the room made her shudder.

  
Needless to say Rey’s eyes popped open as she felt her Alpha nuzzle at the gland at her neck, while his dominant finger began to circle deliciously around her nub.   
  
“Ah...Prince...please…” she moaned as her arm found it’s way around the Alpha’s muscular nape and she started to rub her neck’s  gland against his in encouragement. Marking him as her own along the way through branding his skin with her scent.

  
In response to her acceptance she immediately felt  Kylo harden against her bare bottom his cock pleading for her attention as he slowly rocked his hips carefully against her back. Another lustful sigh escaping Rey as the Prince pressed a thick finger into her.   
  
She loved the feeling of being stretched.   
Loved the way her lust spiked by the feeling of getting stuffed.   
  
Drawing his finger slowly in and out of her, Kylo quickly began to curl the digit elegantly inside her in order to trail along the sensitive skin of her vagina. The squelching sound of her slick mixed with his spend turning her on even more...

 

“Alpha...please...More…”  
  
“You want more, already? What a greedy little Omega you are, sweetheart…” Rey could tell from his tone that Kylo loved the fact that she begged for his cock like a flower did for water. With little effort, Kylo repositioned her, so that she was laying on her back next to him and he could fully see the way Rey’s mouth formed an “oh” every time he found the right place.

  
“Look at me, Rey” he commanded determinedly, letting his Alpha side completely take over. And Rey couldn’t help but prise her eyes open, even though he had a set a punishing pace _and_ added another finger.

 

_Say I please you Alpha...let me know I am good._   
  
“Yes! Just like that...I want you to look me in the eye when you come…” he told her, his voice now shaking a little, as her second climax approached.

 

“Come now, Omega.”

 

That was all it took for Rey’s vision to go white and her mind fog over, a heady cocktail of endorphins and serotonin flushing her veins.

 

“KYLO!” she chanted and the Prince couldn’t help but feel his heart skip a beat, watching her come.  
  
She was heavily panting afterwards, shaking. It felt like heaven…and Kylo worked her through her orgasm...until the end. Making sure she got the most out of it.

 

“Fuck...that was...you’re amazing!” the Prince complimented her, a strand of his dark mane falling into his knowing eyes.   
  
And if Rey didn’t already fancy herself in love with him by now, this would have been the moment he would have gotten her.

Kylo's damp and sticky fingers stroked up her body, just to be brought to his plump lips...his gaze never breaking with Rey’s hazel eyes. Without even blinking, he opened his mouth, sticking his index and middle fingers between that sinful set of lips.

His eyes widened at the taste. Rey felt her stomach clench in excitement as she watched how Kylo seemed to devour the remains of her slick off his fingers.

Looking as if he was a chef, trying to categorise, memorize every flavour that came across his palate.   
  
If she had thought she knew what turned her on, up until now, she was wrong.

This display set her vagina on fire.

Demanding to be stuffed.

Stuffed with anything the Prince was willing to give her.   


Which, hopefully, included his huge knot.   
  
And still...she wanted to know why he seemed to savour her taste so much? Was it only his designation urging him to lick his fingers? Or was it something more Kylo-specific?   
  
“Why?” she asked, breathlessly, watching him lick off the remains of her slick from his long fingers. There was a warm feeling in her chest as she sensed how much the Prince enjoyed the deed.

Kylo’s dark gaze had never left hers once he had started cleaning his fingers. Still, it took the Alpha many seconds to form a lopsided smirk, before gazing down on the naked form of the Omega. Was it just her, or did that smirk come with a faint blush on his white cheeks?  
  
With a loud and lewd pop Kylo finished with the selfish act of enjoying her pheromones on his tongue.

 

“I _crave_ you, Omega…” he whispered, sounding sincere, like a man standing before his creator.

 

“I want to have you. All of you...and this…” he leaned forward, giving her gland a quick but meaningful lick, “your precious slick...I can’t let a single drop go to waste.”

 

Rey squeezed her eyes closed at the proclamation. She had never felt so wanted in her life. So...appreciated? Cherished? Oh Force! The warmth in her chest spread through her entire being

 

Kylo smiled again, genuine and unguarded  before he lowered his head to nuzzle against Rey’s neck. “I have never felt like this before...” he said.

  
And even if Kylo hadn’t exactly said _what_ kind of feeling went through him, Rey somehow instinctively knew what the Prince was talking about.   
  
“Take me, Kylo. I am yours…” she whispered and it didn’t take the Prince more then a second to rise up over her and ram himself home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...
> 
> *faints*
> 
> I actually really struggled writing this chapter as there was so much to get across. So I hope you didn't get confused by anything :-)
> 
> How do you like the fluff mixed with sex?  
> Are you suprised that Kylo was the one who found Rey back then?  
> What will come next?
> 
> Let me tell you...there will be drama.  
> DRAMA.  
> GUYS.
> 
> My heart is about to break ;-) but it will be worth it!
> 
> Also special thanks to my new beta reader @'Tazwren'! As I am not a native speaker I really struggled with passages in this chapter and Taz helped me sort them out.  
> \--> Check out her tumblr: https://tazwren.tumblr.com
> 
> And obviously...as always...thanks for @'Reylotrashpiler' for talking the chapter draft through with me <3
> 
> Last but not least: 
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT, DROP A KUDO and/or bookmark <3


	13. Mated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> OMG...I can't believe that Garbage girl and the Prince reached this point...
> 
> prepare yourselves...

****

 

**Chapter 13: Mated?**   
  


The next twelve hours passed by quickly and Rey began to feel exhausted. She  felt positively wracked as she watched the sunset look out her window, her head resting on Kylo’s pectoral muscle while playing with the curly hairs on his chest.    
  
A content sigh escaped her lips as she took in another drag of his rich Alpha scent.

 

The longer Kylo actually stayed with her, the more Rey felt attuned to him…   
The more natural it felt for them to be together…   
The more dreadful the thought of parting became…   
  
_ He doesn’t have to leave...can’t you tell by his scent?...This is your Alpha...ask him to mate you... _   
And that was exactly the problem. Kylo appealed to her Omega part like no one else ever had before… clouding her clear judgment in a way only heats had ever managed to ...   
  
It was a  strange feeling. Experiencing the carnal lusts and passions of heat without the cramps…   
  
Was this normal?

 

She huffed out another content sigh … This time, the Prince took notice of it and he stopped caressing her side with his broad palm ( _ oh damn, his hands were so fucking big in the right way… _ ) and stirred beneath her to give her a questioning look. He was waiting for her to voice her thoughts as if it would have been his prerogative, imposed upon him by the almighty itself, to know what was going on inside her head - as if not only her whole body but even her thoughts would have belonged to him.

 

Rey, as she felt him move, looked up on him, to once again observe the line of his muscular chest that ended in his long neck, on which dark stubbles had begun to show already, then the little double-chin that formed as he looked down on her and simply admired the way his plush lip rested on the other until she met his eyes. Heart fluttering included...   
  
“What does bother you, sweetheart?” he asked sounding concerned but firm. He wasn’t satisfied with her silence.

 

And Rey...she still hesitated to answer, biting her lip and averting her eyes in favour of regarding the last rays of the setting sun through the window that faced West...   
  
“Please...tell me,” he coaxed her again. His strong hand cupped her chin and gently forced her to look at him... Almost daring her with the deepness of his dark orbs to tell anything but the whole truth. 

 

It was the second that Rey knew she needed to stop avoiding her most detested topic...

  
“Doesn’t it bother you, being with me… the  _ garbage girl _ ?” Rey couldn’t help wincing when she used her hated opprobrious moniker. As it left her lips, uttered in a broken voice, she couldn’t help but feel ashamed again of her background. Of being nothing. And yet, in that moment...

  
Kylo exhaled sharply before taking action. Trading his mask of calm and serenity for  the one of utter Alpha dominance, rolling Rey over in bed as if she weighed nothing, so her back was now pressed against her used sheets. He was once again hovering above her. On his handsome angular face, the smile he had gifted her the last hours before taking her, feeding her or washing her… was gone. His soft lips formed a thin line instead, showing a sign of being annoyed that made Rey shiver with doubt.    
  
Perhaps it had been wrong to start this topic as her Alpha was clearly displeased by the idea of talking about their… backgrounds.

 

_ Stupid Omega...promised him to be good. Repent. _

 

However, instead of pushing her away or abandoning her, Kylo leaned closer to her small frame. Rey’s eyes darted between his, round in some kind of panic. But Kylo seemed to be unwavering, until his long nose touched her freckled one endearingly, his long hair tickling her skin. It was not a kiss, yet Rey felt herself catch fire again. The dread squeezing her heart relented at this sweet gesture.Then, Kylo moved further down her skin...trailing his lips along her body until he could push his nose quite resolutely at the side of her neck. Giving her scent gland an actual kiss before brushing his lips attentively down her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps on the way.  

 

“Why are you asking this?” he murmured gently. 

  
Was he ignorant?    
Did she really have to emphasize even stronger what she wanted him to acknowledge?   
  
“It’s... important...we are... _ different, _ ” she whispered, trying to fight tears at the thought that it was unlikely for them to stay together.    
  


Attraction and aching needs of heart and body aside...   
  


“No, we’re not. You were made for me...You’re my other half,” he assured her with light nips along her collarbone, his voice cutting through the silence of her apartment like a thunderstorm before spring.

  
“But-” Rey tried to protest. 

  
With a sudden movement, Kylo had her hands pinned above her head. Staring intently down at her, his black locks falling wildly around his face as a result of their adventures in the sheets...his endless eyes piercing her soul. Rey shivered, becoming once again aware that Kylo was not like any other Alpha she had ever been with. And, just like a good Omega, Rey knew better than to fight her partner’s hold on her. 

 

She trusted her Alpha enough to know that he only wanted what was best for her. In that given moment at last. 

 

Rey’s instincts told her that the Prince only wished to make her happy...and if that included rough handling, well,who was she to protest? Especially since...she deserved to be punished a bit for angering the him. And even if she knew it was such a cliché thing to feel turned on as an Omega by the treatment of a demanding Alpha in bed, she couldn’t help but let her eyes trail down hungrily the muscles of his neck down to the apex of his six pack. 

 

He was such an animal.    
A beast.    
The best kind of monster…

 

As if he had sensed the fact that being held down aroused the Omega beneath him, Kylo smirked. A smirk Rey knew that only meant trouble...and he confirmed it by whispering in a low tone that made Rey moan and squirm against his iron grip in anticipation. 

 

“What about you? Does it please you that you could have ‘Chandrilla’s Prince’ kneeling between your tights? Knowing that he would murder, beg or cry to be allowed to have you again?”   
  
_ Oh fuck. _

 

Why did he always find the right words? How did he know what made her core go wet with slick?

 

Rey clenched at the mental image of the Prince going down on her. 

 

She didn’t have to wait long for Kylo to make good on his teasing- Swiftly letting go of one of her hands as he threw the blanket off their bodies on the floor with a lazy move. 

 

Next, Kylo didn’t take more than a second to get up from bed, getting a hold of Rey’s hips and yanked her towards the edge of the mattress... Now, he truly was kneeling nakedly on her laminated floor. His hand closing around her ankles as he pushed her legs open. Guiding her thighs one after the other to rest on each side of his head....    
  
As if there was a spell on them drowning out the world again, they couldn’t help but stare intently at one another. The tension was evident under the faint light of the descending sun.

  
“Answer me, Omega.”

 

The command was enough to snap Rey out of her trance. She tried to focus on forming a satisfactory answer for the man who was inhaling the odeur of her slick cunt kneeling on her floor..

  
Did it actually matter to her that Kylo was considered royalty here?   
  
Would she find him any less attractive, sexy, or less desirable if he was a commoner - just like her?   
  
_ No. I just want you the way you are...Alpha…  _ her heart seemed to tell her and with that Rey realised exactly what Kylo was trying to convey to her.   
  
It didn’t matter.   
  
Her background didn’t matter.    
  


Her past didn’t matter.   
  
What Kylo really craved was her company… just as she sought his.   
  
The present.   
  
A future.   
  
Together.   
  
All that mattered was  _ them _ . In this moment. The whole world could have burned for all she cared.   
  
A smile of utter peace and trust crossed Rey’s freckled face, before telling him: “I see what you mean. I want you for you, Kylo.” 

 

“Good Omega,” Kylo purred in satisfaction. 

  
The next thing she remembered was the feeling of maddening pleasure of his nibbling bites, twirls and the feeling of a tongue forcing itself in and of her before she peaked.

 

################

 

Kylo had suggested for them to take a bath after they had napped for two hours. Meanwhile the Sun had already said its goodbyes to the earth an disappeared, handing the charge over to his sister, the Moon.

 

Being in the tub together with the Prince was an exciting and new experience for Rey.

 

Not just that his hairy and athletic legs surrounded her body in the far too small tub, but the way he washed her scalp tenderly and cared for her, while she felt his third leg half-hard against her back, made Rey almost giggle.. 

 

And as if the Alpha felt the slight tremor of her laugh rush through her body, the movements of his fingers against her scalf came to a halt and Kylo enquired immediately: “Are you cold, sweetheart?”

 

Rey, feeling more content and full of energy then ever before, simply shook her head and continued to play with the warm water as Kylo washed her long hair. Her hands slowly starting to glide over the Alpha’s knee, making sure the lack of water on his jutted out legs didn’t cause him to feel cold in return.

 

“Rey…” he warned as she sensually let her fingers trail along his skin...knowing exactly that her touch was likely to affect the Alpha… signaling him that his Omega was keen for the other attentions he could offer her…

 

And just as expected, the half mast was fully erect now.   
The tip of the Prince’s penis gently touching her spine whenever the movement of the tub water allowed it.

 

“I always meant to ask...why ‘Klyo’?” Rey began, relaxing completely with the little pressure that he used against her skin.

 

“Hm?” he asked, as if he hasn’t fully gotten the intent of her question.

 

“Why do you use the name Kylo Ren? Why not go with Ben Solo?” Rey inquired further...wanting to unravel all mysteries regarding her Alpha.

 

_ You had everything. People knew you. You are respected here...why start anew with a different name? _

 

Kylo sighed, taking a little bit of the water in order to make the shampoo more bubbly against Rey’s hair.

 

“I don’t know if you knew...but...I left my parents. After I have come of age,” his calm rumbling voice began and Rey nodded. She remembered the gossip about a rift in the Organa-Solo-Estate. A big drama. Big enough to cause the only heir of Leia and Han to flee Chandrilla…

 

“I was angry at them. For not...not being the parents I wanted them to be...and I wanted to cut ties. Really. I was prepared to never see them again and start anew…” he continued and Rey’s heart clenched with the bitterness of the sound of his voice… 

 

Fearing that the time hadn’t come to dig deeper into the conflict of the Organa-Solo Clan, she choose to remain silent. 

 

But Kylo surprised her with more details of the past on his own accord.

“But at every place I tried to get a job...people began asking me about my parents. What they were up to… So… one night in a bar - I decided to rename myself....” A blush krept on the Alpha’s face now, unseen by Rey. “It was a stupid idea perhaps. But...that moment I became independent...and I still see myself as Kylo…”

 

With a last kiss to the nape of her neck, Rey knew that it was time to switch the topic. 

 

“How much time do you have?” she asked, a little needily...

 

“Can’t get enough of me already, sweetheart?” Kylo chuckled softly.

 

Rey wished she would have had enough space to smack Kylo playfully for his teasing regarding such a serious topic, but couldn’t in the confinement of the too small tub.    
  
“I have 3 days…before someone will start to miss me,” he supplied , even if Rey couldn’t believe that an important person like the Prince could just take time off work whenever he wanted. 

 

But then again...what did she know about rich people and what they did or didn’t do?

 

“What about you?” he asked casually, almost hopeful, as he began to rinse her hair with water from the shower head.

 

“Hmmm…” Rey...had actually forgotten to think about that.

 

Did she have a shift tomorrow?   
  
_ Only in the evening… _ together with Finn. And then the bar would be closed as Monday was always their day off.

 

“Only from 7 in the evening...until closing…” she answered, her brain already working on possibilities to get her shift covered.

 

Having washed the shampoo completely out of her hair, Kylo went to wrap her arms protectively around her. His head resting on top of her head.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy” he breathed against the dampness of her brown locks and Rey’s heart sang.    
  
“I know I have never been. I’ve always been so alone…” Rey promptly admitted, snuggling as close to him as physically possible.   
  
“You are not alone anymore, Omega…” he murmured against her temple. 

 

With a smile on her lips she answered before turning around to leave a tender kiss against his stubbled chin: “Neither are you, Alpha.”

 

######################

 

They next morning had broken and Rey slowly awakened to the feeling of a hand raking gently over her naked form. Ultimately finding her breast, which received sweet ministration in form of soft tugs on her nipple...   
  
And it wasn’t just her breast that seemed to be the object of her partner’s affection. Kylo’s erection nudge against her side, his hips rocking against the side of her thigh in a rhythm she knew would make her mewl in a few seconds, making her cunt wetter with every thrust. Ultimately shunning the sleep from her mind...

“Do you want me, Omega?” the Prince’s dark voice rumbled echoed and Rey felt him take her nipple between his teeth, sucking it carefully before giving it a playful lick.

 

“Always Alpha,  _ oh god _ , please...don’t stop…” she moaned weakly,  which only seemed to provoke more need in him.

 

“Insatiable…” he purred against her bare flesh, giving her nupple another playfull nibble before continuing: “I like that about you, little Omega...” 

 

Oh, a  _ praise _ .

 

_ I can be whatever you want me to be, Alpha. _

 

If Rey hadn’t been ready by his ministrations by now, the praise would have done the trick. Her slick was already dripping down the side of her vulva… making Rey feel ready like a juicy fruit that just waited to be picked. .

 

Kylo’s second hand went around his proudly standing member. Giving his erection a hard palming, spreading the pre-cum of his tip on his long shaft. Rey watched him deliriously as he prepared himself…   
  
“Do you see what you are doing to me?” he asked huskily, his phallus in a strong grip between his fingers and Rey couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of the red angry head.

 

“Every time I catch your scent...in the morning...during the day...in the middle of the night…” he trailed off, and directed her attention with a meaningful squeeze to the red rim of his deflated knot.  

 

And Rey immediately got the gist what he spoke about.... Really. She felt the same yearning.   
  
Every time she got the whiff of arousal in his scent, her body was ready.    
Ready for him to have her way with her.   
Prepared to get fucked roughly against her sheets in the punishing pace the Prince liked to set…   
They were in this together.

 

“Alpha...please...your knot…” Rey heard herself beg, her mind having gone into auto-mode, as she spread her legs for him wide. Impossible for him to ignore.

 

With a last growling, he was on top of her and his hard cock slid home in one go.

 

_ Oh- oh fuck. _

 

It was so much. His cock was an almost painful stretch. Rey, regardless of the amount of slick dripping from her core, always needed to burrow her brows when he split her open. And still...it was never quite enough. Her body always keen on getting him into an angle that let him enter her even deeper.

 

Rey felt her hands go around his neck, following exactly the instructions that she was taught by him in their last fucks. Her delicate fingers clawed against his flushed skin.

 

With little effort, she felt his massive arm go around her waist, pushing her deeper on his penis ripping a throaty moan from her. . Her legs curled around his to-die-for lower half. Yet, it wasn’t enough for Kylo. 

 

He wanted more of everything; her to surrender to him completely, her to rely on him for every breath, for every movement, for every aspect of her pleasure. He wanted to be deeper in her sweet cunt, until it was physically impossible to be closer. He wanted Rey to cling to him like a lifeline - just like she was  _ his _ lifeline, the key to his happiness. 

 

He lifted her as if she weighed nothing, stepping to the nearest wall in the shoebox apartment that Rey called her home. His stability was unaffected by the fact that his muscles carried the weight of another body. 

 

_ Fuck...you are so strong Alpha... _ Rey’s inner Omega crooned in satisfaction, making her pussy clench and gush. 

 

He held her with only one hand around her waist, while impatiently, he tore down a picture from the wall, throwing it carelessly on the ground with a loud thud. Then, pressed Rey up against the wall. 

 

Pinned her there, like the beautiful trophy she was. 

 

_ Mine, mine, mine.  _

 

He was in so deep, he saw her eyes roll back into her head, her lips quivering with a mixture of immense pleasure and a dash of pain. 

 

Good. Just as she should be. He would ruin her for any other Alpha, any other cock, finger, toy. Even the Alpha vibrator he had gifted her....

 

_ Mine! _

 

Both of them exhaled in the pure bliss and Kylo didn’t hesitate to pick a powerful speed with his hips. His strong and broad arms held her perfectly safe and still in place as he slid all the way out of her, only to ramm once again into her cunt with pulverizing thrusts..

 

He babbled sweet nothings into her hair, most of the words spoken only halfway, swallowed by the lewd moans that Rey emitted. She hung on to him for dear life, tearing at his thick hair, clawing at his bicep with the other. It was sloppy and messy but  _ right  _ and fulfilling. 

 

Each slide of his cock against her slick walls, each grunt of his pleasure was a piece of a puzzle that now fell perfectly in place. 

 

Kylo’s nose was buried in her hair, while he squashed their bodies together, inhaling in the spike of her scent like it was the sole compound of the oxygen he needed to exist..    
  


“You’re mine, Rey, you hear me?” he grunted, punctuating his words with the slam of his cock against her womb. “You’re mine to take care of, mine to feed, mine to fuck.  _ Mine _ ,” he growled. “It’s only  _ you _ I want. Only you,” he gasped, his thumb finding its way on her overstimulated clit, beginning to rub it in swift circles. “Now come for me, Omega, come for me Rey, scream my name, let them hear you who makes you fall into pieces.” 

 

With that, he leaned back so he can observe the unadulterated bliss taking over her. 

 

Rey’s pussy quivered, contracting so strongly that her body arched. 

 

“KYLO!” she screamed, as her vision went white, the pleasure of her orgams taking over her body and sending the nerves of her body in overdrive.

 

“Fuck!” he cursed again, abruptly squeezing the base of his cock painfully, trying his hardest to maintain the level of control not to trip over the edge himself. There was no way that they were finished for now.    
  
_ No, I will fucking  _ claim  _ you, Omega… I’ll make sure everybody will know who you belong to,  _ the possessive Alpha side of his brain 

 

“Oh god, oh god,” Rey bubbled becoming slowly aware that Kylo had  lowered her on the softness of her bedsheets once more. Never risking to drop her in her jelly like state.

 

“Sh...Sweetheart...you did wonderful,” he praised her, coaxing a smile on her exhausted face. Kylo always knew exactly what she wanted to hear. His huge hands caressed her tenderly through the aftershock of her orgasm.

  
A few minutes were enough for Rey to get a hold of herself. She felt the ache of emptiness return to her pussy and it was enough to glance at Kylo to let him know that he was ready for round two… and unsurprisingly- so was he. 

 

“Take me again,  _ Alpha,” _ she purred. 

 

“You’re  _ unreal,” _ Kylo whined but complied in an instant. 

 

She was filled to the brim again as he entered her and she hissed from the overstimulation. But she needed his knot. She needed him to give her everything. His spend. His attention. To knot her.

 

Ever the attentive, Kylo rocked into her used pussy in at a languid pace.

Rey could feel the Alpha’s stare on the curve of her ribs, how he paid attention to every shudder her body had for him to offer as he laid next to her on his side.    
  
It felt good.

God.   
So good to be simply fucked and being taken care of.   
  
“Tell me you want me...sweetheart…” he Kylo’s baritone voice broke the cushion of her soft mewls, sending another wave of shudders through her body. The resonance of his words fueling her need for him.

 

“I want you...I need you…” she whispered needily him without hesitation, knowing that he had to be reassured by her just as much as she needed his approval.   


“I want to mate you…make you mine…” he confessed in a strangled voice. His dark and hopeful eyes searching for hers as he emphasised every syllable with a soft, deep thrust. . As if he carved to fuck the importance of the statement right into her body.

 

Rey’s eyes flung open.

And she stopped breathing altogether.   
  
_ Really? _   
  
Had she heard correctly?

 

_ YES!  _ her body shouted in euphoria, her mating gland already throbbing in anticipation.

  
“Will you allow it...and become mine?” the Prince whispered, his own voice shuddering of excitement.

 

And Rey… she knew that there was no denying this man.   
She was ready to mate him.   
To bear his pups.   
To be his.   
Forever.

  
So according to the ancient ritual that was programmed inside her mind, Rey knew she needed to be the one to physically initiate the mating. It would be on her to devote herself to him. Ask him to let her sit down on his cock with her back turned to his chest to let him bite her mating gland. And after his fangs had drawn blood from her sensitive skin between her shoulder blades, it would be her deed to complete the bond. The tradition asking her to bid him to become her Alpha and waiting for him to allow her to claim in return. His knot locking them together at the end...sealing their fate.

 

Rey had never felt so excited in her life.

 

“Yes,” she answered him in her haze, all her doubts and insecurities forgotten by the thrill of being selected by the best Alpha she had ever met. It made her heart leap with joy to watch his reaction. The way his pupils dilated...the curve that his lips formed…   
  
She would be his forever.

 

And he would be hers. 

  
Kylo’s eyes lit up with pure adoration. Placing a soft kiss to her forehead, before Rey could feel him slip out of her. The mattress undulated under his weight one more as he sat on the edge of the mattress with his feet on the ground. 

Rey gulped. Hesitant.   
  
What if she didn’t do this correctly?

  
But it was as if Kylo had sensed her hesitation the moment the feeling came up in her, his hand getting a hold of her delicate wrist while he tugged her close to him.   
  
“You are perfect, Rey… don’t overthink anything…” 

  
And this last reassurement was enough to ease all doubts from her mind. Thus Rey gave Kylo one last peck on the lips, before standing up from the bed, directly in front of him, letting her Alpha examine what his Omega had to offer. 

 

His eyes raked up and down on her body with pure adoration and Rey equally hungrily drank in his sight.

 

He looked so delicious the way he sat there, like an Alpha God. A King that he was meant to be. And now she would sit on his throne. Be his Queen. 

  
His lip slightly trembled.. His steelhard muscles bathed in the glow of his sweat. His cock, heavy and steely curling upwards between his legs. 

  
The room was filled with a mixture of their scents.

His eyes orbs were darker and deeper than any ocean, elling her a story of longing and needing.

 

_ Only her. _

 

She  turned around, letting Kylo  take a good look at her ass too, obediently offering herself to him. Her right hand run along the skin of her pulsing mating gland, placed by nature between her shoulder blades, which made her gasp and initiated the mating ritual.

 

“I allow you to claim me, Alpha,” she whispered, her voice breaking. 

  
Kylo simply growled at her words, the ability to articulate words seeming to be beyond him right now.

  
Her complete trust was placed in her chosen Alpha, as she started to pace backwards blindly.  

 

Kylo reached out, gently closing his hands around her wrist, anchoring her, guiding her. Like the good Alpha he was. 

 

Her peachy ass jiggle slightly and Kylo, not being able to help himself, traced the outline of it gently. 

 

Rey smiled beyond herself at the gesture, enjoying how much the want and anticipation rolled off the Prince. 

 

“Lower yourself on me, Omega,” she heard Kylo lowly command  her in Alpha tone , putting her under a spell.

 

And Rey...she did what she was  told. Like the good Omega she was and would  _ always  _ be for him.

 

Kylo now placed his hands on her hips, guiding her onto his shaft. The tip of it prodded her, and Rey positioned her slick opening above it. Then, slowly, sunk, feeling how his thick shaft slit open her inner walls…

 

She gasped at the sensation, just as Kylo did.   
  
Once fully seated on his lap, Rey became hyper aware. She felt like her body burnt up, her mating gland positively vibrating in hope to get pierced. Her heart hammering so fast that it was probably beyond the measurable scale…

 

Once more, Kylo brushed his fingers along her mating gland as a gently warning.

 

“I claim you, Rey,” he murmured the fated words.

 

Then bit down.

 

The pain was sharp, but welcome. Like being pierced by a thousand needles. 

 

His hand soothed her through it, gently caressing her clit.     
  
  
_ Oh god…  _ Rey wanted to wheep of joy.. 

 

She could feel everything around her. The hammering pulse of the Prince through his member, the way her heartbeat seemed to synchronize with his ...the change in her scent…   
  
She felt Kylo push his hip upwards, filling her more… How could he still have so much self-control?   
Or was the lack thereof that got him push into her now?   
  
But...they weren’t finished yet. 

 

Her body now demanded her Alpha.

_  
_ _ Claim your Alpha. Do it. _

 

With her body resting against his muscles, Rey gave Kylo a look over the shoulder and nonverbally asked him to lower his neck, so that she got access to his alpha mating gland at the nape of his neck.

 

But…

 

Kylo hesitated. The prodding of his cock in her stopped abruptly. 

 

Maybe he was just as nervous as her and needed a little more coaxing?

  
“Please lower yourself...Alpha…” Rey heard herself plea, still not fully comprehending that something was off. 

 

But...Kylo still didn’t comply.   
  


She searched for his eyes but he avoided her gaze for the  first time in days… His cheeks and ears were burning in bright red. And overall… his scent gave away an utter humiliation.

 

Just then, Rey finally registered consciously that something was off. The mating ritual had been broken.

 

Her heart fell through the floor, and now even the roar of her body for its mate could drown out how she felt all blood leave her head. She was suddenly dizzy. 

 

_ Please Alpha, don’t go this way…  _ her body shivered in shock, all her nerves protesting.

 

He placed an apologetic kiss on her neck, right behind her ear. This was a spot that could always appease her, but right now, her body was rigid as stone. Her soul had left it. 

 

_ This can’t be real… he asked me to mate me… he told me, I’m the only one… he…  _

 

“Be my mistress, Rey,” she heard him mumble, his hands awkwardly caressing her what Rey perceived as a lousy attempt to prevent her from freaking out. 

  
“ _ What?”  _ she croaked in disbelief.

 

_ This… this can’t be happening.  _

 

With the final words spoken, the Alpha had made clear that he denied her mark.   
  
And Rey...Rey just sat inside the comfort of his lap in silence. Impaled on his cock nonetheless. The utter shock made her forget about being so exposed and vulnerable. 

 

Surely, this had to be a misunderstanding?    
  


 

A tear rolled down her face.

 

“What? Kylo…? I don’t understand…?” she whined , although her voice seemed to fail. Slowly understanding what his idea of this relationship was…

 

_ It was a lie. He tricked me. He said I was good enough. That I was enough for him… but it had all been a lie. _   
  


  
  


“Rey…” he murmured.. “I will take care of you… you will be my only real one...but… there are things beyond my power. I wish I could mate you, but… just please, - I- we can’t right now…”   
  
Reality came crashing down on her all at once.    
And as if she was stung by a bee...she jumped off Kylo’s shaft, not minding the momentary pain. It was nothing compared to how her heart splintered. She felt so disgusted by him, so utterly humiliated. 

 

She blindly grabbed the comforter off the floor, clutching it to her chest, hiding her aching body from him, trying to get away from him as fast as it was humanly possible.   
  
Her heart was hurting. Bursting. Burning.   
Her mating gland still ached from the claiming bite…   
  


The scent that the Prince emitted, was not calm and comfortable as it used to be.   
Instead...she tasted the Alpha’s terror in the shift of his scent.   
  
Still, it didn’t hold the candle to the burning rage that bubbled up in her. 

 

Rey inhaled deeply. Then, where everything went black.

 

She grabbed the next thing she could get her hold on (she hoped it was one of his gifts) - and hurled it towards him.

 

“Get out!” she screamed at the top her her lunge.

 

“Rey…” he tried to plead. 

 

“GET. OUT!” she yelled, her voice breaking with the force of it. 

 

When Kylo reached for his discarded clothes, Rey clawed at his arm. When he tried to hold her down to make her calm down, she bit hard into his hand - the force of the bite which she reserved for the mating bite. 

 

He shouted and released her. 

 

“Rey!” he growled. 

 

She slapped him.

 

“You don’t get to say my name again,” she hissed and tossed him towards the entrance with all her might, reveling in the feeling of making him hurt. 

 

She tore open the door and pushed him onto the corridor naked as he was, clutching his crumpled clothes awkwardly, then slammed the door into his face with a force that rattled the walls. 

 

She even locked all the locks, in case he tried to sneak back and try to explain himself.

 

It was hard, through the fogged vision of her tears that fell in streams. Rey had no idea when she started crying - but it didn’t really matter. 

She  _ howled _ . 

 

The physical and emotional pain all at once almost too much. 

 

She had opened herself up. She had let her carefully constructed guards down. She had let herself indulge her inner Omega. 

 

She had, for the first time, believed in love. 

 

But all that was, was weakness. 

 

A moment of weakness that had avenged itself tenfold. 

  
  


  
Everything went to hell from that point on.   
  
  
  
In the end she, dragged herself into the bathroom, running a hot bath. As she lowered herself in the scalding water, she poured in every product she could find to wash away  _ his  _ scent. And Rey let herself cry in agony…and the last sound she remembered was how the Prince’s car screeched as he left the parking lot.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it is done...
> 
> How do you feel about the chapter?  
> Believe me it wasn't easy to write...my heart aches for Rey <3
> 
> But still...
> 
> How did you like the mating ritual?  
> Do you think Kylo will be able to fix this?  
> What will Rey do?
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts and leave a comment, a kudo and/or bookmark.  
> I am dying to know whether you liked this...
> 
> Also a HUUUUUGE thank you to @Reylotrashpiler! She helped me a lot writing this emotionally and sex loaded chapter.
> 
> Please note that this story is a fairytale...and check the tags if you get anxious about the end ;-)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If you are bored until the next chapter will be released --> check out my new smutty Modern Rom-Com AU ("Rey and Ben need to write an essay")
> 
> Until then: xoxoxoxoxo


	14. Between the fronts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys!
> 
> OMG I am overwhelemed by all the lovely comments you guys left after the last chapter!  
> I know it was heartbreaking and hard to handle... Kylo has fucked up pretty badly.
> 
> Let's see if he will be able to turn fate in his favor?

  
Kylo shook. Literally.

  
His heart hammered in his chest, on the verge of  bursting. Cold beads of sweat trickled down his forehead, his neck, his thighs. His mind went on hyperdrive, crazy with the urge  to just turn around...and give into her.

 

His body craved his mate. His Omega. It was revolting against everything he was currently doing. The act of leaving her behind hurt him quite literally physically.

 

Rey was everything he needed. What he had ever wished for.

But he couldn’t have her. Not like that.

 

He recalled  the way Rey had reacted...when he had denied to get claimed back.

 

His stomach was about to turn, to empty its contents.  Making Kylo clutch the steering wheel even harder with his big hands  his car eating away the miles with the speed of light. 

Trying to vent his frustration by speeding.    
As if  _ that _ helped.

It didn’t.

 

Nothing would ever help.

 

“Fucking, shit!” he shouted out his anger. His utterly despised the day. His designation. His family. Snoke. The world.

 

A drop of ice cold sweat ran down his forehead. Angrily, he swiped it away. He shivered. Felt hot.

He even thought about...ending all this.

 

His life.

It would have been easy. He could just drive on the highway… let his car out at full speed for once...and then drive off a bridge. 

 

But no… he wouldn’t do that. 

 

He wasn’t the type.

 

Not a quitter.

 

Especially not since her.

 

Dying would mean to never be able to lay an eye upon her freckled face. To never see his Omega smile again…

 

_ She is not yours...she hates you now…  _ he bitterly reminded himself -  even if he stayed alive, he would not be able to do any of those things. Rey would be sure to avoid him, maybe even get a restraining order against him. Were there laws for that? Kylo didn’t know.

 

He only knew that whatever punishment Rey saw fit to mete out to him,  she would have all the right to. 

 

But…  _ why _ couldn’t she understand?   
Why didn’t she love him enough to become his mistress?   
It would have been so easy...their temporary arrangement.   
  
He would have catered to her every whim… they would have been happy. Even if they would have to hide their happiness for a short while.

 

Another roar came from within him as his emotions boiled over. Losing all self control, Kylo began hitting the steering wheel, using all his force.

 

He almost went offthe road because of that foolishness...and he knew he needed to stop. To Think. Figure this out. Do something.

 

_ Be an Alpha once in your miserable life. Do something! _

 

He pulled off the highway at the next exit and drove into the forest. Turning the key, so his angry engine died down…

 

Still shaking, but noticing that his body couldn’t hold this level of anxiety any longer, Kylo let his head fall against the cold leather of his steering wheel.

  
  


He needed to figure this shit out...right now. And here was the perfect place to do it.

It was quiet in the forest.

No one was around.

 

He couldn’t have Rey as his mistress. She would never agree… and with this realisation, he became aware of his utter foolishness in even having hoped to have her accept his plan.

 

His girl.   
His beautiful and proud Omega.   
She was too radiant to be hidden away, shamed in the darkness. . Even if only for a short while.

 

He probably loved her even more for her attitude.   
Even if it broke his heart to be rejected by her.

He hit his head hard against the steering wheel, as if to punish himself, hurt himself until he was sure that it would leave a bruise. 

 

_ Come on...I have to come up with something… _ _  
_ _ A way to get Snoke off my tail.... _

 

There simply had to be a way to make things right…even if it cost him everything.   
He had to try.   
  
There was no turning back.

 

_ And even then...will she forgive me?  _ The devastating thought crossed his mind… 

 

Yet...he was confident. Perhaps it was his Alpha nature that urged him to go on...perhaps it were his instincts that told him that there was still hope.

 

Hope.

 

Yes, she may still forgive him.

 

If he got his shit together...and proposed again. The right way.

 

He desperately clung to hope now...because there was no way he could ever find peace again without his Omega by his side.

 

Kylo exhaled deeply, closing his eyes His mind was set on finding a solution.    
Sitting quietly in the car he remained as though in a meditative state…   
  


The sun had already set when Kylo opened his eyes again… His head felt like it was about to burst. 

  
How many hours had passed?   
  
What was his beautiful Omega doing, all on her own?   
Was she crying?   
Was she hurting?   
Like him?

Worse?

 

No- he couldn't allow to let his mind wander in that direction.

 

He had come up with a plan now.

A plan he was afraid for setting  in motion… however, there was no other option.

 

_ It's  time for war. _

 

The funny thing was that he was completely calm now. Even though he knew that his actions could mean his death… he didn’t care. He was already dead on the inside.

 

He had to try. Or die trying.

 

His hand quickly found the cold screen of his cell phone and he dialed the number of the only man he knew would be able to help him.

 

“Hello?” the voice on the other end answered, sounding tentative - as if uncertain that it was truly Ben Solo calling.

 

“Hello, Uncle Lando…”

 

“Ben. You callin’ me at this hour? Who died, boy?” the man on the other side sounded old and concerned.

 

“No one, yet. But I need your help. To arrange a meeting for me with the Hutts…” 

 

As an answer Ben heard the sound of a sharp inhale.

 

“Do you know what you are getting yourself into, boy?” Lando asked him, sounding hesitant. 

 

Ben knew that he needed to play his cards right at this moment.

 

“Yes, I do….If you don’t do it, I will find another wa-”

 

“No, I will help you...you are family.” Lando quickly interrupted him.

 

With that Kylo let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been back.    
It was a strange concept for him to rely on family.

 

A family he had once abandoned.   
A family that had once again accepted him without hesitation - even if they made demands, he knew deep down that his parents meant well. Even if they didn’t know what kind of troubles they caused him…

 

Another perk of being member of his dysfunctional family was that most people from his father’s side didn’t... ask questions.

 

“Thank you. Call me when you have news..” was all Kylo finally said, before ending the call.

 

Knowing that he had just laid the first stone in what would be an ugly mob war.

 

***

Rey felt numb.

 

Her tears had all dried… her eyes were swollen. The tender skin under her nose ruined by the tissues she had used… Not that it mattered how she looked.

 

It didn’t.

 

Nothing mattered.

  
Nothing would ever matter again.

 

She was so angry at herself.

At Kylo.

At the world.

But mostly at herself.

 

She’d known she would burn if she flew too close to the sun... but she’d done it anyways.   
Her Alpha… no, he  _ wasn’t _ hers.  _ The  _ Alpha didn’t want her.

 

Her heart clenched at the thought.   
The muscles in her body contracted and she let out a numb cry. 

 

It hurt so much.

To be left behind.   
Not to be wanted.

 

She thought she had gotten over this… over the issues of having been left behind.

But obviously… she hadn’t.

 

She was garbage.   
Trash.   
No one wanted her.

Not her parents.   
Not Kylo.

No one.

 

Lying naked in a foetal position on the floor, Rey shuddered with reaction.

 

The events of the last few hours felt so surreal…    
  


Everything had seemed so good.

 

She had felt so safe and drawn to this man… and he’d been so sweet with her.   
He  _ promised _ her that she was the only one for him.

 

_ He lied. You are not worthy… _

 

Rey crumpled again, still feeling the burn of his teeth on her skin. Her uncompleted mark. She couldn’t help but let her hand wander to the sensitive skin around her gland in order to sooth it.

 

She had never felt so alone.

 

***

 

Rey stood in front of her mirror - it  cracked during their fight yesterday.

 

She eyed the fractures indifferently, as if looking at a remainder  through another person’s eyes, one who had nothing to do with what caused it to break in the first place.   
  
She was past tears now now.... she tried to cope with the situation now by repressing any thoughts that reminded her of the Prince.

 

They were strangers now… and the bloody bastard had  _ tricked _ her.   
  
Rey sighed, regarding the little mark on her back carefully.

 

It was a lovely mark.

Showing how broad the jaw of the Alpha claiming her must have been...what a strong mate he could have been. . 

But no, her thoughts couldn’t touch that topic again. She forbade it…

 

It would have been so much easier  to forget about Kylo altogether, if her whole apartment wouldn’t have smelled of him.

 

Rey had literally tried everything to get rid of his… scent.

 

Filled with vigor, she had thoroughly washed all the sheets they’d used, scrubbed every part of the floor and thrown away any fabric that touched him and couldn’t be cleaned properly.

 

But...the scent still remained. It had eaten itself into the furniture… just like that bloody bastard of a Prince had eaten himself into her heart.

 

So Rey did the only two things she regarded sensible at this point…

 

First, she decided to go visit Maz… hoping she wouldn’t notice her stepdaughter’s agony. An unlikely chance but Rey was a scavenger. If Maz decided to pity her… she wouldn’t deny it - she would take whatever she got.

 

The second thing was… more tricky.    
  
She needed support right now. She needed her friends. She needed Finn...and perhaps Poe - to scent her studio apartment and overwrite Kylo’s smell.

 

_ NO! Don’t ask another Alpha to come here...this isn’t right!  _ Her inner, stupid Omega keened, trying to persuade her not to act against her ancient instincts and to wait for her mate to come back.

 

Kylo wouldn’t come back.   
  
No one ever came back for her.  
  


And even if he did - she wouldn’t allow him in.   
  
Never again.

 

***

 

Rey must have been delusional to believe that she could fool Maz. The old woman, though tied to her bed most of the time due to her bad health, was as sharp as a tack and sensed the change in her scent immediately.   
  
Wanting to congratulate her.    
  
Eager to know why Rey hadn’t introduced her mate, yet.

 

And that was when Rey cracked… and told her everything while kneeling by Maz’s side, resting her head against the beige fabric of a cushion, with Maz’s hand stroking her hair tenderly.

 

For the last time, Rey vowed, she would let herself cry in the motherly embrace.

 

***

Her next stop was Finn and Poe’s.    
  
The freshly mated couple (or as close to mated as Betas and Alphas could get, not being able to properly mate and exchange scents) knew she was coming…and bringing trouble. They still welcomed her with open arms. Both men hugged her in order to comfort her wordlessly, holding her until she stopped shaking and was ready to tell them her secret.

 

It was actually almost funny to see how Finn’s eyes bulged out as he learned that she had been with the Prince. To see how he got mad at Kylo’s leaving her… cursing Kylo like he was the antichrist or the devil’s son. 

 

Poe, on the other hand, who used to be her Alpha, a dear friend and a person who knew her on a completely different level than Finn… he decided to remain silent. Only to place a hand on her back, reassuringly, when she was on the verge of crying again. Calming the Omega in her with his own calm demeanor.

 

It didn’t take long for the trio to decide that it was healthiest for her to stay with them for a couple of days. 

 

Making sure they had an eye on her... that she didn’t do anything stupid, “with all the hormones clouding her senses” as Finn referred to it. As if she would let Kylo back into her life after all this… 

 

However, in order for her not to even be  _ tempted _ to get in touch with the “Prince of all douchebags” Finn asked Rey for her phone and blocked his number for her.

 

With this, the last way for him to contact her died … and the last thread of hope in Rey with it.

 

Even if she tried to convince herself that it was for the best, her heart and body wanted him back. Now, the last bridge was burnt.

 

***

Rey resumed living her life after a few days of rest and started taking shifts at Maz’s again. Finn and Paige couldn’t handle the bar on their own for such a long time, and it was time to return to normality. 

 

To behave as if she had never met the cursed Prince…

Even if she could feel the stares of women and men, of Alphas, Betas and the other Omegas of Chandrilla, as she walked down the road… passing them with her all-telling scent and ignoring the whispers behind her back.

 

At least people had the decency not to ask her about her involvement with the Prince, to her face. 

 

Hopefully things would remain that way.

 

***   
  
A week had passed already and Kylo sat at the balcony of his penthouse apartment in Coruscant, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth.

Rey had not answered his texts.   
Not even read them.   
  
Kylo bit anxiously on his lip,  chewing it even.   
  
Not that it wasn’t her prerogative to ignore him.   
  
She had every damn right to do that with the way he had fucked things up…   
  
But that didn’t mean he didn’t care for her…   
  
For him, she was his Omega…   
The One he was supposed to protect…   
To care for…   
To love…  
  


Feeling more and more desperate by the lack of contact, he decided to give Rey’s phone a call. He wasn’t even sure what he would say to her… if he would even be able to say anything once he heard her voice…   
  
But he needed to try.  

His fingers dialed her number…   
  
“The number you have dialed is not available.” The automatic voice told him monotonously, and the Prince knew he had been blocked. He knew it was the truth...   
  
A sigh escaped his lips as he drove his fingers through his thick hair.   
  
He had packed everything that was of value to him in a rucksack.

 

He had destroyed anything that could be used to find him, to track him -  just as the Hutt cartel advised him to.

 

Tomorrow, he would be moved to one of the Hutt cartels, safehouses... and the cartel would make their move against Snoke and the Order on the weekend…   
  
He had chosen a side in a war he never wanted to fight.

And he now fought it for her.

 

***

Kylo found himself waiting on a dark corner of the street, opposite Rey’s apartment.    
Praying that she would return home while he was still here...while he was still free and not in hiding from Snoke.    
  
He glanced down at the Breitling watch on his wrist… seeing the needle creep towards the 9… 

 

He knew it was wrong to loiter around her apartment uninvited, to wait for her like some deranged stalker. However, he was just an Alpha carving a glimpse of his Omega… 

  
Even if she didn’t want to see him, he couldn’t stay away.   
  


 

_ And perhaps it will be our last chance…  _ a voice in him whispered in worry, knowing that the time ahead of him wouldn’t be easy to handle…

 

Just as this thought passed through his mind, he saw the light at the front door to Rey’s apartment block switch on…

 

Immediately his heart started to race.    
  
Would it be her?

 

No - it was a man.   
  
A man he knew.   
  
Poe Dameron.

 

Poe  _ fucking _ Dameron. A former classmate of his. A  sworn blood brother from their time in the sandbox. A guy… who had become so close to his family and father threw his employment for his father’s company that the Organa-Solo clan wished to have Dameron as a son instead of him.

 

Poe Dameron.    
  
An Alpha. 

 

_ The  _ Alpha Rey told him about...the Alpha who used to see her through her heats, before Kylo met her.

 

Jealousy burned inside the Prince’s chest, once again.  … However, he didn’t have time for childish enmities - -he was here for Rey.

 

Dameron quickly disappeared inside the building  and a minute later Kylo saw the lights in Rey’s apartment tswitch on.

 

_ Damn. _

 

His fists clenched and unclenched as he tried to control his aggression.

  
Rey had given Dameron the keys to her apartment… which meant she wouldn’t return, not tonight.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Was this how Fate wanted to punish him?   
  
On his last night of freedom he wouldn’t even be able to meet his Omega, but he had to watch her former ex-heatfuck Alpha go through her place?   
  
_ But perhaps he knows where she’s at...how she’s doing…  _

 

Swallowing all the pride that was left in his body Kylo pushed himself to walked over to Rey’se door. And wait for Dameron to exit the building.

  
They needed to have a chat.

 

***

 

Kylo had lingered in front of her house for exactly 14 minutes and 35 seconds when the lights in her apartment went off. He figured that Dameron would turn up at the entry at any minute…

 

_ Fuck. _   
  
The Prince of Chandrilla, as everyone here referred to him, fidgeted. Thinking hard to figure out what exactly he wanted to say to the other Alpha…

 

_ Here I thought I’ll wait up for her like a Romeo waiting for his Juliet...and instead of my Angel I get to meet her former lover...  
_

 

Yes, it must have been karma.   
  
Punishing him for all his wrongdoings in his life…

 

Kylo’s hard gaze shifted to the door as Poe stepped out and he felt his chest swell immediately. His body making itself ready to face the other Alpha- his rival…

 

“Poe Dameron,” he growled. 

 

Poe turned around abruptly, the key still left in the front door. Their eyes met. A staring contest among wolves followed…

 

_ Don’t be too hostile… this guy needs to do you a favour… _

 

_ Fuck… I loathe him and his fucking visage… _

 

“Evening, Solo,” Poe greeted him, indifferently, shaking off the tension and continuing to close the door to the entrance properly - as if he wasn’t surprised to face the Prince at all and didn’t feel the need to be intimidated by him.

 

Kylo felt his jaw clench… he was sure he heard his teeth grinding. Not that it would have mattered…

 

“What can I do for you?” the smaller Alpha asked, unperturbed, his hand reaching into his jacket to drew out a pack of cigarettes as he descended the narrow steps down to the street. Shoving one between his impeccable white teeth.

 

Now that Dameron was in closer proximity to him Kylo couldn’t help but take a deep sniff, as if he was trying to figure out if his Omega’s scent was on the other Alpha.

 

_ What can I do for you- bloody bastard… _

 

“Rey,” Solo barked as an explanation. As if he was a caveman, unable to articulate himself.

 

“Yeah. What about her?” the other mumbled around the cigarette, feigning ignorance while he searched his many pockets for a lighter. 

 

_ I will murder you, Dameron… _

 

But no, Kylo needed to remain calm. Keep his act together. So he used all his willpower to relax. And as the other Alpha seemingly still wasn’t ready to spill anything despite their staring battle, Kylo lowered his head, as if in shame, and… whispered through gritted teeth:   
  
“Is she with you?”

 

“I don’t see how that is your conc-”

 

“Dameron,” he growled in warning. Kylo wasn’t sure how much longer he could tolerate the coolness of this man.

 

Now, that got Poe’s attention. When he snapped up his gaze, it was unforgiving and menacing.

 

He pulled the unlit cigarette from his mouth, stepping one step closer to Kylo.

 

“ I said: none of your concern,” Dameron declared. Although shorter than Kylo, he held the Prince’s gaze with fierce determination, boring holes into him. Kylo was sure that if looks could have killed, he would be a dead man thrice over. 

 

“She told me what you did,” Poe sneered, “You fucked it up with her. So she returned to me to get rid of your disgusting scent.” he spat, his words hard and judging and Kylo couldn’t help but feel his heart clench. So Rey had truly sought another Alpha’s help…

 

_ Fuck. _

 

He felt the blood in his veins turn into fire… throwing him into a purgatory. The agony he felt was otherworldly already - but he couldn’t stop. He had to know more. Get more information… even if it meant to go through Hell…   
  


“You don’t have to give me a fucking history lesson here, Dameron,” the taller man spoke, his voice filled with self-hatred and little patience, “I know what happened. I’m asking you: is she alright?”

 

Poe stared at him incredulously. 

 

“Is she  _ alright _ ?” he asked, his voice menacingly low, “Is she  _ alright _ ? Are you fucking  _ insane _ , man?!” He took one step closer and Kylo felt the urge to recoil. “You broke off the fucking  _ mating!”  _ Poe shouted at Kylo unabashedly, knowing he was well within his rights. 

 

“Just tell me, for fuck’s sake!” Kylo shouted at him desperately. 

 

At this point, he would have thanked Poe if he had told him that he had knotted Rey into oblivion. Any scrap of information would do. 

 

“You can’t tell me what to do, Solo,” Poe murmured smugly, now lighting his cigarette and blowing the smoke into his face, as if by accident. 

 

Kylo was livid! There had to be some way to get through to him.

“You work for me, you know” he said, suddenly very calmly, towering above Poe. Trying another strategy to reach his goal...  
  


There was a moment of hesitation on Poe’s side - he took a long drag from his cigarette before he replied, even more smugly, if that was possible,“Technically, I work for your  _ father’s _ company.”

“I will inherit that.” Kylo growled.

His pathetic attempt only earned him an unimpressed raise of Poe’s eyebrows, while he blew out the smoke. 

“This conversation is over,” Poe announced, and threw the remaining half of the cigarette onto the ground, turned to leave.   
  


Kylo panicked. 

 

No! He had to do something…  _ fuck _ … come up with something to get the information out of Dameron. 

 

_ Is torture an option? _

 

“Wait! Please, Dameron, just… just tell me something… anything… ” Kylo heard himself plead… his head sinking in submission.    
  
A gesture for which Kylo would hate himself until the end of his days… Ben Solo had always been the Alpha among other Alphas...even in school Dameron had always accepted him as the lead Alpha…   
  
It was true that Poe had won Ben’s parents’ affection after finding employment at his father’s company...but the power hierarchy had never been questioned between the two males.

 

_ How the tables have turned… _

 

“Just tell me if she is…” Kylo chewed in the inside of his mouth, careful to choose the right word, “just tell me how she’s managing”” Kylo pleaded again throwing away all pride. Looking up hesitantly, hoping with every fiber of his body that the other Alpha would help him, he said,“I will give you whatever you want. Name your price.”

 

“I’m not one of your cheap hookers, Solo.” Dameron warned. 

 

Kylo whined.  _ This can’t fucking be happening! _

 

Then, the tension eased somewhat as Poe exhaled, exasperated, relenting. Kylo heard Poe mutter something under his breath as he shook his head, clearly reluctant about what he was about to do. 

 

“She is with me,” Poe admitted. “Unwell,” he pointedly added. 

 

The world started spinning around Kylo… that Poe finally, actually  _ did _ give him some information… then, the anticipated, but still dreaded, news about Rey’s state sank in. 

 

_ Fuck… Unwell…? Was she hurt? Had she become sick? _

 

As if Poe had sensed the other Alpha’s question he continued, no less accusing than before: “She is alright physically… now. But her heart… it’s in shambles.”

 

_ Because of you,  _  it hung in the air like a guillotine.

 

And with those words Kylo couldn’t help but imagine a weeping and depressed Rey lying on the floor… aching for comfort. A comfort he couldn’t offer her although he was the cause of her emotional pain… and with that all the issues regarding his pride were vanquished and were replaced by an deep need to care for Rey.

  
Even if it wasn’t his prerogative to soothe her…

 

“Are you…” Kylo swallowed heavily, trying to gain some time until he could choke out the words that scorched his heart.”Are you helping her?” 

 

_ Fuck.  _ An ugly feeling of jealousy gnawed at every cell of his body as he asked the question. But Rey needed someone and it couldn’t be him right now, because of his own foolishness. 

 

“Of course I am.” Dameron scoffed, as it were the most evident thing on earth. Then, he added with a suggestive smirk, “I always did help her when she asked…”

 

Kylo looked at Dameron again, feeling sick about how much the other Alpha was enjoying toying with him. And he could do  _ nothing _ , nothing about it.

 

_ Son of a bitch… I know how you helped her… _

 

Kylo’s throat went dry, he felt his lip tremble.

 

He raked his hands through his hair. 

 

“I know I fucked up… badly… she doesn’t even return my messages or calls, has probably blocked me…” he confessed, even if he didn’t know why he was telling Poe all this.

 

“But...even if you’re there… I want to help. In any way…” Kylo continued to speak as calmly as was possible, fighting a mixture of roaring jealousy, hurt and the need to help Rey by any means necessary. 

 

Poe exhaled again, evidentlysensing from the way Kylo’s scent had shifted that the other man was in utter distress…

 

“You really do care for her, don’t you?”

 

“I love her…” Kylo blurted out. It felt so good to finally admit this openly to someone. Yes. He loved her. “I asked her to be my Omega for a reason.”

 

“Well, you did a bloody good job with that,” Poe spat back sarcastically. At the same time, he noted  the Prince of Chandrilla was reduced to a helpless mess because of Rey in that moment. 

 

“I know I fucked up! It’s complicated.” Kylo snapped, feeling  the need to justify his stupid miscalculation, knowing that it had probably been the worst mistake of his entire life asking Rey to become his mistress instead of just mating her in the proper way.

 

“I will have to… disappear for a bit. A storm is coming.” Kylo said cryptically, hoping that the other would understand. 

 

And Poe… he did, somehow. Even if he didn’t know what the Organa-Solo heir was going on about - he was sure it had nothing to do with the next day’s weather forecast. Especially sinceyears of spending time together had showed the smaller Alpha that Ben was not one to joke about serious matters. Needless to say that Leia had often cried and mumbled something about Ben being reckless...that he was involved with the FO. 

 

“Alright.”

 

“Watch over her… until I come back.”

 

And that was the second that Poe realised for himself that the spoiled heir meant every word he was saying. He hadn’t been toying with Rey, as Finn had assumed.   
No, he wanted her.  
Saw her as his mate.  
As someone he needed to protect, even if he wouldn’t be there to do it himself. And it was the hardest form of humiliation for an Alpha to ask another one of his kind to… take over the task they were born for.  
  


Solo wouldn’t have asked him to care for Rey, in place of him,  _ loosing _ face, if he hadn’t meant every word he said. 

 

_ Perhaps he can be redeemed _ … Poe thought. Not that he would have ever admitted to feeling any kind of sympathy towards his old school friend.    
  
_ Should I confess that I am mated to Finn? No, let the arrogant bastard suffer a while longer…  _

 

“Stop speaking in riddles, Solo - what do you want me to do?”

 

Kylo began to tremble at the question, gathering all his remaining willpower in order to keep going and ensure Rey’s safety: “If she needs anything… a shoulder, a car, money… be there for her. I will compensate you…”    
  
It was dreadful, but it was the right thing to do.  Kylo continued, touching on the most sensitive subject, “and...if-ifshehasherheat-do… do what I would do!” Kylo almost shouted, his whole body shaking now from the unnatural nature of his request.

 

Poe really needed to try hard not to start laughing. Knowing exactly how jealous and impossible he would be if he ever needed to have this conversation with someone about Finn (which was unlikely, because he was a beta), he decided to offer Solo a bit of relief.   
  
“Alright, I will do as you ask, for once.. You know, I am a generous man. I can do you this favor.” Poe spoke, feeling both the other Alpha’s relief as well as  anger to the point of snap. “You have my number. Contact me in a week.”

 

Then turning around, Poe walked to his car - fighting the urge to bark a laugh - while Kylo stared after him, looking like Jesus himself had relieved him of his sins. 

 

Poe Dameron was indeed a fucking angel.

 

“Dameron! Wait” Kylo jogged after the Alpha who had already taken his seat behind the steering wheel of his Mustang.

  
“What, Solo?”

 

Kylo took hold of the cold metal of Poe’s car door, his grip strong and demanding: “When I come back - I  _ will _ take her back.”

 

Even if the taller Alpha’s words weren’t meant to come over as a threat, they certainly sounded like prophecy. Poe knew that Ben Solo spoke with the determination of a warrior - hidden behind a suit and neat image. Needless to say the Alpha’s scent that hit his nose reeked of such self-confidence that Poe immediately knew that Ben Solo would be desperate about Rey to strangle Poe after his return, if he deemed necessary… 

 

_ Because I am her Alpha...  _ Kylo wanted to add, but that declaration after he failed so miserable to ultimately claim Rey sounded too baseless and bitter for him to say out loud. 

 

“Let’s let the Omega pick, shall we?” 

 

As Kylo let go of the car, his broad lips pressed in a line Poe slammed the door shut and turned on the loud engine of his vehicle. The car pulled away and Kylo could only catch one brief glimpse of a sticker of a smirking Dameron in a red triangle that said: “baby on board”. 

 

“Bloody wanker,” Kylo muttered angrily, before he too drove off with screeching tires. 

 

War was  _ on _ and he was prepared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done... *puh*
> 
> I hope you guys realize that Ben/Kylo is punished and feels like utter shit here.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> How will the hiding work out for him?  
> Will he be able to contact her during his absence?  
> What will happen to Rey?  
> And most importantly: THIS IS A FAIRY TALE. SO WILL THERE BE A BALL?
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know if you think Kylo was punished sufficiently- and of course for all the other thoughts you want to share with me! You can also leave a kudo and/or bookmark the fic ;-)
> 
> Also I want to give a very special thank you to Reylotrahspiler and Tazwren.
> 
> @Reylotrashpiler: She is literally the female incarnation of Poe Dameron and was an irreplacable source for getting his character across right! *gives smootch*
> 
> @Tazwren: Also, as always, Taz was my amazing beta reader- correcting all the hard mistakes of my stupid brain ;-)
> 
> I am looking forward hearing of you- until then  
> xoxoxoxo


	15. In hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers!
> 
> I am back with another installment...
> 
> Yes, I know. Late. I am always late. 
> 
> Unfortunatelly it was really hard for me doing this chapter... but thanks to the feedback of my amazing Reylo friends...I think I managed to make something of it ;-)
> 
> Long story short...here we go....!

Kylo felt the coldness of fresh air hit his cheeks.   
  
He hadn’t been outside for… how long, now?   
  
Had it been days… or maybe weeks since he’d last seen the sky ?   
  
_ “You will move between safe houses regularly. My men will get  you when it is time to move. You can consider them your friends. ”  _ Kylo mentally  recalled the words of Jabba, the Hutt Clan leader...  _  
_ _  
_ _ Friends... Bullshit.  _ These beta fuckers hated him. He wasn’t even allowed to take a smoke outside, because the risk of being detected was too high… and they followed him everywhere. He literally couldn’t even take a shit without one of Jabba’s men handing him toilet paper afterwards. They were probably afraid that he would do something reckless… call someone and tell them about his whereabouts. As if he would be that stupid…   
  
But sometimes, one dies for foolishness.

  
Kylo exhaled, enjoying the taste of the cold forest air on his tongue, as he was led away from the secluded cabin in the woods to a black van.

 

It was the first time he was moving and, despite the risk, he looked forward to it.

 

Having to spent so much time isolated from the rest of the world, it made him think about his life again and again. His past decisions. His plan.

 

Rey.

 

The name alone made him shudder at night. Whether out of terror or pure love depended on his mood.    
  
He was haunted. Haunted by the kisses they shared, by the memory of her slick’s taste on his tongue and the way her hazel eyes had sparkled whenever she had called him  _ Alpha _ .

The nights he dreamed of her toned legs pressed against the sides of his face were the pleasant nights…   
  
But he knew others.

 

Those were the nights of terror. Those nights, in which he relived the way Rey had looked at him when he had refused her claim. It made him shiver to remember how her scent had changed from  the fruity note of happiness to the bitter current of betrayal. He hated to relive how that fascinating spark in her orbs had faded away as she had heard his refusal… Even after he woke up from his light sleep, his upper body covered with a sheen of sweat… He imagined his Omega crying alone in her apartment and the way big drops of tears ran down her angel-like face… He hated thinking about her pain. But couldn’t stop his mind from... feeling for her.    
  
_ “She is alright physically… now. But her heart… it’s in shambles,”  _ Poe’s voice echoed in his skull ever so often…    
  
And he got it.    
  


He truly did.   
  
Not only was Rey’s heart clenching with unrequited love, her soul too was suffering because of his foolishness.   
  
_ At least she has Dameron with her…  _ Kylo had reminded himself day after day while imprisoned in the Hutt safe house.   
  
At first he had been angry. Of course, his lungs burnt with jealousy. The thought of her… with Dameron. It was maddening to him. His beautiful Omega.  _ No, Kylo. She isn’t yours anymore…  _ She would have been his mate. But no, he just had to ruin it…   
  
In other moments of deep pensiveness, Kylo couldn’t help but see the advantages in Poe watching over Rey during his absence. Not only that Rey was safer that way but that she wouldn’t be alone. Wouldn’t have to face people and their looks on her own… the whispers… the gossip. And perhaps Snoke wouldn’t be able to find her with Dameron… if the rumors of him having a  _ bitch _ in Chandrila ever got through to the old mobster.   
  
He had fucked up… but he would fix everything. With a little bit of luck, at least.

 

The weight of solitude and frustration pressed heavily on his chest as Kylo ducked in order to get into the car.   
  
“The package is about to get delivered,” one of the Hutt man said into his phone, instructing the other to start driving.

 

“Is there any news?” he asked one of his beta guards, an eeriely quiet man named Durga, who seemed to be the Superior in command over the other guard, Ebor.   
  
Kylo clenched his hands into fists, trying to calm down and get rid of the anxiety. But failed partially as he couldn’t get his long legs to stop jigging.

 

_ Please tell me everyone is alright. _

 

“The information you gave Jabba about the harbour warehouse - it was good. We got them there.” Durga spoke firmly, his voice devoid of any emotions.

 

“There have been shootings on both sides. Police startin’ to sniff around now...” he continued and shrugged, indicating that the outcome of the war between the Hutt Clan and Snoke’s Mob hadn’t been decided, yet.

 

“Your old man and lady are fine. Lando informed them not to leave the house without security,” the gangster continued, while constantly checking the roads to see if their van was followed. 

 

Kylo exhaled. At least his parents appeared to be safe. For now.

 

Although he didn’t think Snoke to be stupid enough to try and go against a former Senator.    
  
Ever since the mob war in the South, a good ten years ago, when another infamous drug lord’s attempt to kidnap the children and spouses of Senators, in order to get the police to leave him alone, had ended in his public execution framed as a ‘shooting’… touching politicians became a no-go for the Underworld. 

 

_ And Snoke doesn’t want you to inherit now...you are with the Hutts and it would only benefit Jabba:  _ the tactical side of his brain tried to soothe his nerves. Tried to convince him that his plan to get the Hutts to take over the First Order was (almost) flawless.

 

He didn’t want to ask the Mob about Rey -  he hadn’t even revealed her identity to Jabba himself, because he didn’t want to risk moles carrying the information straight to Snoke.   
  
_ Rey is safe. Don’t worry. _ _  
_ _ No one knows you mated her. _ _  
_ _ Even if she probably still smells like you hardly anyone knows to connect it to you … _ _  
_ _ She is safe. _ _  
_ _ Also… she has Dameron. _

 

He bit down on his lips, his teeth almost piercing his skin, before he shook away his worries and asked: “Where are we going?”

 

“Another safe house. Near the City.”

 

Kylo only growled at the information, because it didn’t enlighten him the slightest. evertheless he was glad for the change of scenery around him.      
  
“Can I get my phone back?” he asked, his voice sounding unsure and the question felt unnatural as it left his lips. Usually Alphas didn’t ask Betas for permission...but then again... he wasn’t a normal Alpha, was he?   
  
_ A normal Alpha would have let her claim you back… _ the burning voice of his inner Alpha remarked scornfully and Kylo couldn’t help but feel this hatred towards himself again.

 

“Not now. But the next house… it is technically shrouded. I’ll give it to you there,” Durga added and Kylo’s epressive face immediately lit up. 

 

“Don’t look so happy or even think of calling your girl for phone sex, though. Only text. And always different sim cards.” Ebor spoke for the first time in hours, having mockingly noticed the change in Kylo's scent as he thought about trying to call Rey after what felt like forever.

  
“I don’t have a girl,” Kylo interjected, knowing that he needed to play things cool in order to protect his beloved and schooled his excited expression. Still, his words felt hollow even to his own ears.    
  
“Strange Alpha. I only smell like this when I call my wife,” Durga jibed , before Ebor mischievously answered his fellow mobster: “I always smell like this when I call your wife.”   
  
In the front of the car a faint laughter was shared between Hutt’s men, before they turned rather silent again.   
  
Kylo exhaled once more, hating the situation, because whatever happened around him now—To Snoke’s mob, His parents,To his Omega—)Whatever might happen to them, he wouldn’t be there to change the course of the events. He couldn’t do  _ anything _ and had to rely on the goodwill of the Hutt cartel… putting his trust in some mobsters was currently his best option to protect the people he loved the most.   
  


He was powerless to do anything.   
  


A notion that was not only awfully disturbing, but also put his inner Alpha to the biggest shame of his life.

 

***

 

As Chandrila was a small town with loads of big-mouthed washerwomen, who had plenty of spare time (the most dangerous combination), news traveled fast and Rey felt the weight of glances at her back.    
  
At work.   
  
In the shop.   
  
On her way down the High Street of town…   
  
Literally everywhere. There seemed to be no escape for her in public after she had decided to leave the safe cocoon of Finn and Poe’s guest room a few days ago.   
  
The first few days after she returned to work at the bar proved to be the hardest. Naturally there were whispers amongst the customers and once or twice she overhead men mocking her : “needy Omega...got ahead of herself during heat, huh?”

  
_ But it wasn’t heat… I wanted to bite him in a much more cruel state… while awake. Aware. Blinded by love... _ _  
  
_

To tell the truth she could have lived with the mocking version of her sad Omega story that people had come up with so far...    
  
She could live with the stamp of being a  _ crappy and needy Omega.  _ _  
_ _  
_ As long as only strangers thought ill of her… and the identity of the Alpha who refused her remained a secret for the great majority.    
  
She remembered Kaydel chatting her up on her first day back behind the bar, asking her kindly whether she wanted to tell her who the asshole was - naturally Rey had declined.   
  
It would be better for her not to pour oil on the flames of gossip…   
No one should ever find out about her secret.   
And eventually... the commotion would die down.    
  
_ Soon they will get tired about gossiping about me… some other news will eventually pop up... _

 

Of course what remained was the anxiety about meeting people who  _ could  _ recognize HIS scent on her.    
  
Luckily Kylo hadn’t been very social with people in town  so there weren’t that many folks who knew exactly what the Prince smelled like.

 

For all the oblivious ones she just emitted the mix of a potent Alpha’s musky note and her own bitter, acidic of scent. Serving as proof to any attentive nose that she was one of the Omegas who got screwed over by some Alpha - one who got used as a cum bucket without having been given the permission to claim the man back in return.    
  


The shame of her designation really.    
  
But with time, and much sorrow, _ his  _ scent would fade…    
  
Rey knew it would have to, eventually… she would sweat it out. Rinse him out of her system with every drop of fluid she lost… be it tears, sweat or cum.    
  
Then, everything would be like before…   
  
_ Nothing will ever be like before. _   
  
Apparently, according to reliable-looking online sources, this cleansing period would last up to 3 months. Depending on how vital and potent the claiming Alpha was at the time of the bite… 

 

_ Bet his fucking royalness was at the peak of his Alphaness… _ _  
_ _  
_ _ ***  _

_  
_ _ Finally! _ _  
_ _  
_ Finally, Kylo was allowed to turn on his phone.   
  
To get in touch with the other world...to be able to find out about her.

  
Rey.

_  
_ _ Please maker, tell me she’s safe… _

 

Kylo was restless as he had plugged his phone into the charger and saw the little apple symbol lighten up the room he stayed in.   
  
He couldn’t wait for the seconds to pass until the phone connected to the network… and it took so long!   
  
Why did it have to take so long?!   
  
Kylo looked down at his hands… looked at the way his mobile phone shook in his hand thanks to his stressed mood…    
  
_ Have you contacted me, Omega? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Do you miss me? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Or do only I miss you? _ _  
_ _  
_ The first messages and missed phone calls popped up.   
_  
_ _ Mother- 6 missed calls _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Lando Clarissian - 1 missed call _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Armitage Hux - 19 missed calls _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Office - 2 missed calls _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Bazine Netal - 45 missed calls _

 

Kylo groaned...fuck. Rey had NOT contacted him, meaning that either something happened or she was still hating him.   
  
Admittedly, he hadn’t done anything to her show her how sorry he was, in person… but… a part of his Alpha heart clung to the hope that his Omega needed him. 

 

Apparently, he’d already forgotten how strong and independent Rey was… how hard it had been to win her over and get her to trust him in the first place.  _ Only to break her heart into a thousands of pieces. _   
  
“Fuck,” he muttered like a mad-man, holding onto the bit of chance fate would grant in form of a message of her. Of some news.   
  
And the, there it was.    
  
His breath shook now.   
  
Poe Dameron - 3 messages

Kylo’s heart first dropped...before he began to hyperventilate.   
  
_ That asshole. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The bloody fucker. _ _  
_   
He knew that this would happen if he left Rey in her former Alpha partner’s care…   
  
_ This wouldn’t have happened if you had Alphaed the fuck up and just let her sink her pearly teeth into your gland, you piece of shit.  _   
  


All his instincts screamed at him, the internal noise threatening to make his head explode:

  
_ GO BACK AND TAKE YOUR OMEGA BACK, NOW!  _ _  
_ _  
_   
He groaned. 

  
_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _ _  
_ _  
_ Without realising...Kylo had gotten up, pushing the wooden chair he sat at forcefully against the floor. He wanted to rip something apart. To tear the skin from his face.   
  
This was torture.   
  
Utter hell.   
  
Not just that Rey was sad, that his Omega missed him and his absence caused her distress- but the very idea of Dameron taking care of her….   
  
Kylo felt his skin break as his fist crashed against the white, colourless wall of his new room in a Hutt safehouse.   
  
“FUCK!” he hissed loudly, punching the same blood painted spot on the wall another time. And then again. And again. Until he was sure… that he couldn’t feel the knuckles of his right hand anymore.   
  
_ Relax. What are you? A child!? NO! You are an ALPHA. Rey needs you to be strong. YOU NEED TO COOL DOWN AND SURVIVE THIS. Without you surviving, there will be no Rey… _ _  
_ _  
_ The stern voice of consciousness tried to calm his enraged senses and to tame his furious Alpha side. And even if he hated it, the voice of reason was right… it wouldn’t have been safe to leave his Omega all on her own.   
  
Kylo breathed heavily now, feeling his pulse slowly settling into a less alarmed rhythm, his sweaty forehead finding relief in the coolness of the wall.   
  
“I need to reply. The message is old…”

 

_ What are you up to, my sweet Omega? Have you forgotten me? _ _  
_ _  
_ So with a new sense of determination the Alpha got a hold on himself only to run back to his phone. His bloody fingers smeared the glass while he was typing.   
  
Kylo felt himself exhale after having sent the messages to his competitor...the thought of how victorious it would feel when he would one day cut his lungs out…

 

Until he received a reply.

She was safe.   
  
And eating.    
  
That was all Kylo needed to know in order to get time in the Hutt safe house to pass quickly.. _  
_ _  
_ *** _  
  
_

One week after her fight, and falling out with Kylo, Rey found herself lamenting the fact that life had treated her very cruelly of late. Sheand concluded that her run of bad luck must surely be over, now. Or, even better. It was now her turn to be lucky... to make up for all the bullshit she had been through.   
  
So while her hands were occupied with polishing cleaned beer glasses, Rey absentmindedly listened to the radio news in the background, her thoughts occupied with how she would wish to be rewarded by Fate.    
**  
** **“** **_Chandrila News: Last night the fire brigade was called to the docks in Coruscant because of a fire in a warehouse. 7 people died in the flames, but what surprised the Authorities was finding the remains of 70 machine guns and 35 pistols in the burnt-down warehouse…”_ ** the monotone voice of the speaker echoed through the bar, until she heard Charlie Madson, on of Maz’s regulars, saying: “The Mob. I heard the warehouse belonged to the First Order…”   
  
Not that Rey cared about gossip like that. Or the Mob, in general.   
  
She had enough drama going on in her life to take care of… she didn’t need to involve herself with the news of some gang problems in the Capital. _  
_   
Howver, just as if she was cursed by Fate, her worst nightmare appeared at the doorstep , the bell at the entry ringing to welcome him into the pub.   
  
_ Hux. _

Rey’s stomach immediately twisted at the sight of her childhood tormentor, wishing that right now a hole would appear under her feet, sucking her straight in and spitting her out somewhere in China.    
  
Or anywhere else.   
  
Anywhere would be fine as long as she didn’t have to look at Hux’s scornful face.   
  
Ofcourse, then, Fate choose to be especially cruel to her.

At 17:38 on a Wednesday afternoon, when she saw that Hux hadn’t come alone, Rey’s beating heart was ready to stop.    
  
Hux had company.    
  
In the person of a pretty young woman. A Lady.

  
An Omega.

  
Big round eyes. Pouty lips. The flawless skin that only people who don’t need to work for their living had. Wrapped in a tailored blazer and skintight jeans. The package completed by thick and vital hair that flowed down her back.

Rey didn’t need to ask to know who Hux had brought to Maz’s.

  
Bazine Netal.   
  
Billionaire’s daughter.   
  
THE Omega, that was promised to  _ him _ .

The Princess to the Prince of Chandrila.

Rey fought the urge to throw up right on the spot.

Luckily, there weren’t many customers at Maz’s around at the time, but the few that were there would probably suffocate on their beer - Hux and the other Omega’s scents revealed as much that they hadn’t there come looking for a pint.   
  
They smelled of frustration… and anxiety.

“That’s her!” Hux pointed out, his ugly, scrawny finger pointed at Rey, his eyes quickly scrutinizing her neck from afar and his eyes landing on the mating mark. “She was  _ bitten _ .”   
  
And Rey, she had averted her eyes from the approaching couple, her gaze glued onto the handle of the beer pump in front her, feeling how her heartbeat drummed in her ear. She wanted to flee. To run away. To… take a shovel and dig a hole so deep that she ended up in China. Yes, almost anything would be better than to face Hux and the other Omega.   
  
Hux had reached the counter by now, towering over her, across the bar, his face almost as red as his hair. Without uttering further insults, he leaned closer to Rey as if he wanted to catch the proof of Kylo’s scent lingering around her, his nostrils flaring at the effort to filter something out of the air with his rather insensitive Beta nose…   
  
“I can smell him on her, Hux.” Bazine confirmed with a sneer (and, momentarily, Rey was not sure whether Bazine’s digust was directed at the weak Beta Hux or her), standing across from Rey now, giving Rey the look of the wife being cheated on.   
  
“Tsk…” was the only pejorative input Hux offered at the confirmation.   
  
Rey’s legs urged her to run. But her feet wouldn’t carry her, so instead she stood there, paralysed.   
  
_ Don’t give them the satisfaction. You can do it, Rey!  _ _  
_ _  
_ Getting her act together at the encouragement of the voice within her, Rey dared to lift her eyes and meet Bazine Netal’s dark ones.

_  
_ The two Omegas sized each other up unconsciously, their brains trying to work out the flaws in the other.    
  
_ As if I could fight her for him… he is gone.  _ _  
_ _  
_ It was Bazine who first broke the eyelock. Signaling Hux with an elegant twitch of her finger, Bazine sat down on the vacant bar stool he slid over for he Elegantly, like a lady did.  _  
_ _  
_ “As you can see, she is a barren thing. Nothing special... “ Hux spoke reassuringly to Bazine, as if trying to calm her by pointing out Rey’s evident flaws. “She was always so skinny. Even if she ate a lot - binging on all the food she got her hands on... I remember when she even went diving in the dumpsters behind the cafeteria to get a second helping...” Hux chuckled darkly, his blue eyes wandering from Rey to Bazine.    
  
“She doesn’t look like she had a proper upbringing… anyway… I am Bazine. Bazine Netal. I will mate Ben Solo soon.” Bazine interrupted Hux with an icy smile, already judging Rey without knowing anything in about her, extending her hand for a polite handshake.   
  
Rey felt her heart drop.   
  
Bloody Hux. Bloody Bazine Netal.   
  
Why did she need to come here and tell her all this?   
  
Wasn’t it clear who the better Omega was?    
  
Wasn’t it clear to her, that she had won? Why come here and brag about getting the Prince like he was a prize?   
  
_ And why did she need to look so perfect? _   
  
Bazine wasn’t  _ just _ the epitome of a sexy, willing Omega  _ any _ Alpha could have wished for...the fact that she appeared to have everything Kylo could ever have wished for… This thought, this very thought killed Rey.   
  


_ Don’t be stupid… she is like you… an Omega. And the Prince favoured you…  _ her inner Omega-voice tried to shoo away the ugly thoughts of self-doubts.

In her paralysis, Rey had waited too long to take Bazine’s hand the latter withdrew it promptly with an angry stare. _  
  
_

“Get me a beer, while you stand there,” Hux then interjected with an order, after having peered around to check if any Alphas were currently in a pub. Obviously, Hux was one of those Betas, who would have given anything to have been born with an extra chromosome. That, however, allowed Rey to ignore the command. Hux was no Alpha. He couldn’t command her. She didn’t have to submit.   
  
He wanted a beer? Good for him, there was no way she would serve him one!   
  


So Rey’s hard stare remained lingered on Bazine, trying her best to blend out Hux’s presence, in the background, out of her mind completely.    
  
Then, as if Hux hadn’t said a word, Rey addressed the other Omega coldly: “What do you want?”

“Where is he,  _ mistress _ ?” Bazine asked with her honeyed voice, which became a hiss as she called Rey Kylo’s mistress.   
  
Rey had expected a lo, but not that - it made her blink once... twice...   
  
_ Wasn’t he with Bazine? I thought he’d returned to Coruscant…? _   
  
This was news.    
  
The Prince of Chandrila had disappeared ever since their fight and Rey had assumed that he had returned to the Capital. During one of her lon, sleepless nights she’d actually thought about her Alpha picking out flowers for a wedding reception, with his promised Omega… with Bazine… somewhere… and her heart had clenched painfully. That he had returned to the life he always should have lead… a life in which the Prince hadn’t met her. The garbage girl.   
  
“Answer her, garbage girl,” Hux sneered from the side, trying to push Rey to give into Bazine’s demands…

Of course, his attempts were in vain, and Rey’s whole attention was still on Bazine… the rival Omega had more power than this lowlife beta.   
  
And that was the moment that the blood in Rey’s veins froze. Because she noticed that Bazine still tried to talk to her, instead of just slapping her square in the face and leaving. If Bazine was looking for Ben Solo… for Kylo… that meant…    
  
However,But Rey didn’t have enough time to think about thise new set of information, because Bazine Netal hadn’tdidn’t come here just to throwhave a jealous fitfreak out. No, the woman was thehere on a mission. ...and iIt was only thennow that Rey noticed how the fragrance of worry had spiked her opponent's scent.   
  
Rey shuddered as she felt the urge to worry overfor Kylo and his well being... a stupid Omega reflex she would probably never overcome.…   
  


She felt her stomach clenching. Her mind went blank, some deeply repressed anger boiling within her…   
  
“Why don’t you call him and ask for yourself?” Rey spat at Bazine.

_ Stick up for yourself, Rey… You are special. You are worthy. _ _  
_ _  
_ Bazine looked hurt now, as if Rey had hit her weak point, Flinching like a dog in fear of a stick….   
  
“He…” Bazine looked away and swallowed thickly. 

“He doesn’t answer my calls,” she admitted, all shy and timid now, her eyes tearing up at the corners, and in this moment Rey felt a shift in power running through her body.

“The Alpha probably has his reasons,” Rey replied condescendingly, feeling the bliss of having gained the upper hand, the feeling of triumph tingling through her system.   
  
Hux had been gripping the wooden surface of the bar during the two Omegas’ exchange, almost clawing marks into it with his fingers before bursting out: “What would YOU know about Kylo’s reasons?”

Rey had had just about enough of this annoying mosquito or a Beta trying to force himself at the high-stakes table of the real contest… a contest between two Omegas and an Alpha. Rey wasn’t in the mood to be ordered around by an outsider in a moment like this.

_ How dare he speak to me like that? _

Rey’s vision went white with anger. How dare they accuse and belittle her here? In her stepmother’s bar?   
  


“He claimed me, didn’t he?” Rey snapped, knowing it would hurt Bazine to the core, while pointing at the redness the bite left as proof at the side of her neck.   
  
“You came here, because you know that I know the Prince better,” Rey spoke, finally revealing that she held better cards than the both of them combined. .   
  
It was them needing her help. 

  
It was them who turned to her for aid.   
  
Rey bit down on her lips, almost drawing blood, knowing that she wouldn’t give the pair before her  _ anything _ . She didn’t know where Kylo was... she had blocked his number to protect her heart, but they didn’t need to know that.   
  


“Don’t joke around you trash picker! Solo is nowhere to be found! He is not in Coruscant nor anywhere else. If you know where he is, tell us. I’ll even give you 20 bucks,” Hux rudely commented, still not reading the room.

The pure fury in Rey’s eyes made even Bazine flinch. 

“Leave. Now.” Rey gritted out, throwing down a washcloth she hadn’t realised she had been wringing in her hands. Her finger raised angrily to point towards the bar’s door.   
  
“Tsk...this is unbelievable!” the redhead jumped up in anger from the barstool he had occupied, but Bazine remained seated, clearly refusing to give up.   
  
“Will you… tell  us if he returns?” she asked Rey, gently. “Please?”

So the billionaire's daughter was anxious… she felt threatened. As an Omega she feared the competition from Rey. She feared losing an Alpha’s heart she probably knew she hadn’t even possessed to begin with.   
  
Rey felt her lips thin… What was the answer to that?   
  
She had never wanted to bother Bazine.    
She had never wished to become a mistress to an Alpha…   
It wasn’t her style to meddle in other people’s relationships...   
  
On the night they had almost mated, Kylo had promised that she was the only one… and she, the stupid lovesick Omega she was, had believed his words.   
  
“I don’t want a love triangle… of any sort…” Rey declared, suddenly needing to confess the truth.    
  
Her heart was pounding so hard by now the colour in her cheeks had probably turned the same shade as Hux’s hair.   
  
“And if he chooses to return to you?” Bazine asked very carefully. 

Rey gulped, her body shaking lightly.   
  
She had feared that question ever being asked.   
  
A question that her mind sometimes dared to linger on… Hoping. Longing. For the perfect future.    
  
A future, in which the Prince returned to her. His damsel in distress.    
  
A future in which the Prince returned to solve his Omega’s problems and they spent their life together. Happily ever after.   
  
Yes… her heart longed for her and Kylo to have such a fairytale ending.   
  
Although it was ridiculous to believe in such unlikely hopes…   
  
_ Wishful thinking. _   
  
“Who would I be to refuse a good Alpha, then?” Rey heard her inner Omega answer, even if she knew what her words implied.   
  
Yes, she was still an idiot.   
  
If Kylo would chose a future with her, as his mate... she would probably forgive him.   
  
After having revealed the truth in her heart, Rey couldn’t stand to be regarded by Bazine anymore so she turned around in order to run into the kitchen. Shaky legs carrying her to the very door she always flew to when desperate… the door that Kylo had also taken when he had first approached her.

***

He sat in the living room of the new safe house, a bottle of beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other.    
  
His beta guard, Durga, had become less anxious ever since he received a phone call that morning. A call from one of Jabba’s men, telling them that the mob war against the First Order was almost won.    
  
“How did you know about the warehouse... with the guns?” Durga asked of Kylo, the beer turning him into quite the chatty fellow.   
  
“Hm?” Kylo asked in return, unsure of what to answer.   
  
“The warehouse tip you gave us. If you were only involved with investments...how did you know that there would be guns in that warehouse?”   
  
Kylo felt himself relax, in the mood to celebrate.    
  
The more damage the First Order received because of the intel he gave the Hutts, the sooner he the war would be finished,  the faster he could return to Chandrilla.    
  
To Rey.

“I didn’t. But, I knew about the location because Snoke used the dock warehouse as an address for a sub company…”    
  
“Sub company…? I don’t understand anything about that…”

“Doing finances… it can be complex. My clients tend to want to use different companies as a sham front.”   
  
Durga grinned, shrugging.   
  
“You...business guys… you probably cause more damage to society than we do. With even all our shady business, I mean.”   
  
Durge didn’t require an answer, because he raised his bottle in a toast...and Kylo clinked his bottle in response   
  
***

  
With a few beers in his system and back in the solitude of his room...Kylo took out his phone again.    
  
Desperate to see if Poe had answered him.   
  
If there were any news.

  


Kylo read the message.   
  
Then re-read it.   
  
His heart turning upside down…

“FUCK.”

This was bad. Seriously bad.   
  
If Hux and Bazine had visited Rey… fuck… then the whole town likely knew by now that it was _ him _ who’d claimed Rey.   
  
_ Fuck. _   
  
Why, couldn’t his plans work, just for once?

  
He felt a panic attack approaching… thinking about what to do in order to get Rey out of danger.   
  
_ News travel fast… Snoke will know whom I mated… he will go for Rey. FUCK. _ _  
_ _ THINK KYLO, THINK!  _

__

_The fucker_.    
  
He didn’t get it!   
  
This wasn’t the time to humiliate him… to make fun of him for not being able to take care of Rey…  _ Bloody Dameron! _

_  
Luckily the bastard was kind enough to reply quickly…    
  
_  
__

That was all.   
  
All he could do.   
  
_ You should be ashamed of yourself. You are such a shitty excuse for an Alpha… _ _  
_   
His mind… fuck… his heart. Everything hurt. He was about bursting. About to go crazy.   
  
_ What if they got to her before Dameron? _ _  
_ _  
_ No, he wouldn’t think about that. He wouldn’t survive it…   
  
So, Kylo did the only thing that was left to him.   
  
Shuddering, with tears of anger and fear in his eyes, he sank down on his knees next to his bunk bed. His hands folded… and prayed.   
  
Prayed for Rey to be safe.   
  
Prayed to a God he’d stopped believing in as a teenager…   
  
***   
  
He still knelt by his bed.   
  
The skin of his knees already sore from the coarse material of his jeans.   
  
Kylo felt numb.    
  
He had cried in the last few hours.   
  
He had thrown a temper tantrum like a child.   
  
He had even threatened to knock Durga’s teeth out if he didn’t leave Kylo the FUCK ALONE.   
  
And he’d waited.   
  
Waited.   
  
Hoped that with every tick of the clock he would receive news… news of her wellbeing.   
  
_ I will strangle the life out of Snoke if she is harmed… _

_  
_ _ And Hux… _

_  
_ _ And Bazine... _

  
Until his salvation arrived, in the ding of an incoming text message.

_  
_

  
Kylo felt tears of relief roll down his face.    
  
Rey was safe.

The rest- they would rebuild it together....   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay finish... phew...there was a lot in this chapter. 
> 
> A lot of angst. 
> 
> Loads of Kylo's alpha panic...  
> 
> 
> How did you like Rey handling Bazine?  
> What will she do now that Maz's burnt down?  
> And most importantly...how do you think will our precious Alpha return to town?
> 
> As always please leave me a comment or a kudo and tell me what you liked or hated about the fic. It is the fuel to my writing engine and I enjoy reading each one  
> of your thoughts!
> 
> ALSO: THERE ARE ONLY 2 CHAPTERS LEFT!   
> MEANING: HEA WILL START FROM NEXT CHAPTER ON- WITH THE PRINCE's RETURN TO CHANDRILLA!
> 
>  
> 
> Sounds impossible- trust me...it will work ;-)
> 
> A very special thank you to the AMAZING Tazwren for beta-reading and keeping up with my writing mistakes ;-)  
> Also, as always, thanks to Reylotrashpiler for boucing ideas and PDunton for simply being amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> \- Chandrilla is a small town. Not like in the SW universe. 
> 
> \- Special thanks to @'Hosnianprime' for beta reading <3!
> 
> \- Also please let me know what you think of the fic so far... I appriciate any comments and criticism.  
> SO: Comment, leave a kudo and/or share :-)
> 
> \- You can also say hi to me at: galaxytrueffle.tumblr.com


End file.
